Dear Agony
by Beatha23
Summary: Sam Winchester pensó que al recibir esa carta de aceptación sería su pase a una nueva vida, poder dejar aquella vida atrás y quién quita, poder demostrarle a su familia que podía ser algo más que un cazador. Pero lo que nunca imagino fue que lo que inicio como un sueño se convertiría en un camino que lo llevaría directo al infierno, su perdición.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Eric Kripke.**

 **Beta: Andridia**

 **Capítulo 1**

Siendo realista, Sam sabía que él era inteligente, pero nunca guardó la esperanza de recibir alguna contestación de las universidades a las que había aplicado y mucho menos su favorita, Stanford.

Por esa misma razón ahora no puede creérselo, en sus manos se encuentra su boleto para dejar esa sentencia de muerte que día a día le quita una parte de su humanidad, podría salir de la vida de moteles y noches de sangre y muerte sin importar en qué forma se presentase el mal. No podía dejar de sentirse un poco culpable, no todos piden ser lo que por maldición les tocó nacer. Tan rápido como la ilusión llega, le toca aterrizar y tocar el suelo preguntándose ¿cómo le contará a su familia? Él no podía nada más irse y abandonar a su hermano y por supuesto que Dean jamás dejaría a su padre para irse con él. Dicen que si quieres hacer algo bueno con tu futuro debes dejar atrás todo lo que te ate a tu antigua vida. A diferencia de ese decir, él no sólo romperá un simple nudo, sino un corazón y de paso el suyo también.

Tales eran sus conflictos internos que no escuchó la puerta del motel abrirse y mucho menos a su padre entrar sin darle tiempo de esconder la carta.

\- Tu hermano anda comprando la cena. ¿Qué tienes ahí? –preguntó arrebatándole la carta de sus manos-. ¿Me quieres explicar qué demonios significa esto? –dijo mientras ondeaba la carta en el aire.

\- Al parecer una de mis solicitudes fue aceptada y me estoy marchando mañana por la noche –habló tentativo, esperando que su padre fuese comprensivo o quizás que se dignase a fingir indiferencia, pero el fuego en la mirada de su padre hacía que sus esperanzas se fuesen a la basura.

\- ¿Con el permiso de quién te largas? –bramó el patriarca.

\- No necesito el permiso de nadie para perseguir mis sueños, y para tu información dentro de un mes cumpliré 18.

\- Después de todo este tiempo sabía que el gatito algún día sacaría las garras –ironizó John–. Si tanto es tu afán por largarte de esta familia, ¿por qué no te largas hoy mismo y nos libras de tu gran vida que no encaja con un montón de ignorantes cazadores?

\- Papá, no quiero pelear, yo solo quiero que comprendas…

\- ¿Comprender qué? Que eres un maldito egoísta –rugió el patriarca.

\- ¿Egoísta? Por Dios papá, no me hagas reír. Tú sacrificaste nuestra infancia y nos convertiste en tus malditos soldados, cumpliendo cada una de tus malditas órdenes y te atreves a llamarme egoísta. –Sam estaba cansado de la actitud de mártir que su padre siempre tomaba.

\- Dean es mi soldado perfecto, en cambio tú eres sólo carne de cañón. No te creas tanto, chico –se burló sin importarle cuánto daño causaba con sus palabras.

Aunque John no lo admitiese, él siempre culpó a Sam de la muerte de Mary. El demonio de ojos amarillos iba tras el pequeño Sam, pero todo salió mal y Mary pagó las consecuencias. Y aun así el chico se atrevía a soñar con una vida propia lejos de la caza, cuando su amada no tuvo ninguna opción sobre si quería vivir o no. Su vida fue apagada abruptamente al tratar de salvar a un hijo egoísta que sólo quiere salir de ellos y olvidarse del por qué sus vidas fueron destruidas.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Me largo. –Sin querer demostrar que las palabras de su padre habían calado en lo profundo de su corazón, decidió darle la espalda para empezar a recoger sus pocas pertenencias. Con un leve movimiento se limpió con el dorso de la mano una lágrima traicionera.

Cuando Sam recibió la carta de aceptación en Stanford, primero pensó que su familia se enfadaría un poco y luego lo aceptarían, o que simplemente les tocaría tomar el camino de la resignación, pero lo que nunca imaginó fue esta reacción por parte de su padre. John no estaba disgustado, estaba enloquecido.

\- Si sales por esa puerta, olvídate de que tienes una familia o un hogar a donde volver -gritó John, de pie junto a la puerta como si quisiera poner peso a sus palabras.

\- ¿Hogar? ¿A esta mierda de motel le dices hogar? –Increíble, sólo su padre podía salir con algo así.

\- ¿Qué, es muy poca cosa para ti? ¿Acaso te crees mejor que nosotros?

\- Nunca dije eso...

\- Pero es lo que nos demuestras viniendo aquí y restregándonos tu maldita carta como si fuese la gran cosa en vez de una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Papá, eso no es así, yo pensé que…

\- ¿Pensaste que yo te felicitaría y celebraríamos tu maldito acto egoísta? -se burló-. Deshonras a esta familia. Y saber que tu madre se sacrificó para salvar tu vida.

\- Entonces eso es todo, eso es lo único que me dirás: "¿Te quedas o te vas?" -Podía sentir su voz flaqueando, pero por primera vez en su vida no dejaría que su padre le controlase y mucho menos su futuro.

\- Si piensas que te rogaré para que no te vayas, estés equivocado.

\- Sólo esperaba que por una vez en la vida te comportases como un padre –confesó deseando que fuese así. Al menos Dean había conocido a un hombre totalmente diferente, en cambio a él le tocó un hombre cambiado por la pérdida su amada y lleno de años de odio.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Sam! Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y ponte a investigar, que tenemos otra cacería –comentó como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo dicho anteriormente.

\- ¡¿Eres estúpido o qué?! –gritó enojado sin saber en qué momento la situación se había salido de control.

De pronto la habitación quedó en silencio para luego escucharse el estallido de un golpe contra la piel.

\- Soy tu padre y me respetas. –John nunca había levantado la mano a su hijo menor pero más de una vez lo había deseado hacer, y ahora que había tenido la oportunidad, tenía que admitir que se sentía bien. Ya era hora de que alguien pusiera en cintura al chico.

\- No, tú eres un idiota más. -Sin mirar atrás, Sam salió por la puerta y se dirigió hacia la estación de buses más cercana. Para su desgracia, Dean había salido a conseguir la cena y, conociéndolo como lo hacía, sabía que su hermano se tomaría su tiempo para ligar con la camarera de turno, y si tenía suerte duraría por lo mínimo una hora en regresar. Ya podría llamarlo cuando se hubiera instalado en los dormitorios del campus.

 **~SW/DW~**

Cuando Dean regresó al motel fue para darse cuenta de que se encontraba solo. No había rastro de su padre o de Sam por ningún lado, lo cual era extraño ya que ellos estarían esperando a que él regresara con la comida. ¿Habrían ido a buscarlo? Pero si no duró mucho tiempo, quizás 20 minutos. Al parecer todo parecía completamente normal hasta que Dean notó que faltaban las cosas de Sam.

 _¿Qué diablos?_ , pensó. Rápidamente se apresuró a llamar a su padre mientras maldecía que Sammy no tuviese un celular, el último había terminado destrozado cuando el chico había saltado por los aires en una caza de un maldito Wendigo.

Una hora había pasado. John no respondía al teléfono y no se había puesto a buscar a Sam porque no tenía ni idea de por dónde comenzar, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir o preguntar en cada maldita esquina si alguien había visto a su hermano menor, su padre entró tambaleándose por la puerta. El hombre estaba como una cuba.

\- Papá, Sammy no está y sus cosas tampoco, tenemos que salir a buscarlo.

\- Déjalo Dean, deja al maldito bastardo. –Las palabras se escuchaban arrastradas y con un ligero tono de rabia en ellas.

\- Disculpa, ¿qué has dicho? -Debía ser el alcohol el que hablaba y no su padre.

\- Lo que has oído, ese maldito bastardo egoísta nos ha dejado –rugió, tambaleándose hacia la cama que hace unas pocas horas pertenecía a su hijo menor. No, Sam ya no era un Winchester, no merecía llevar ese apellido-. Al parecer somos muy poca cosa para su vida.

\- No te entiendo. ¿Cómo nos ha dejado y a dónde se fue? –Todo era tan confuso, y el estado de su padre no ayudaba a la situación.

\- Vino aquí diciendo que había recibido una carta y que su maldito futuro estaba por cambiar. Él recibió una carta de aceptación y se largó.

\- ¿Sammy nos abandonó por la universidad? Es que... wow, me es un poco imposible creer que el chico se haya ido así sin más, sin despedirse o siquiera dar la cara.

\- Ya ves, como el perro que muerde la mano de quien lo alimenta -despotricó, largándose a dormir.

Esa noche, por primera vez en su vida, Dean se fue a dormir sin probar bocado. Sentía que un nudo apretaba su garganta obstruyéndole el aire lentamente. Su mente seguía girando en torno a lo que su padre había dicho. Maldita sea, Sammy, todo un chico de universidad. ¿Pero por qué mantenérselo callado? ¿O por qué salir sin ni siquiera decir adiós? ¿Y si era como su padre decía y Sam los veía como poca cosa? No, eso no podía ser verdad.

Dos meses después de la partida de Sam, Dean se encontraba cerca de Sioux Falls, decidiendo hacerle una visita al chatarrero. Sólo esperaba que se encontrase en casa.

Bobby se encontraba traduciendo un exorcismo en latín, cuando escuchó un auto detenerse frente a su casa y el ladrido del perro.

\- ¡Hey Bobby! –gritó Dean mientras tocaba ruidosamente la puerta.

\- Diablos chico, no me destroces la puerta –gritó al abrir puerta-. ¿Cómo han estado, Dean?

\- Papá y yo nos separamos, así que ahora trabajo solo –agregó con gran orgullo–. Veo que Proteína sigue igual de cascarrabias, me recuerda a ti, Bobby –dijo haciendo referencia al perro, que le gruñía simplemente por hacerlo ya que lo conocía de hacía tres años y era imposible que el chucho no lo reconociera.

\- Proteo, idiota –gruñó Bobby– Anda, pasa.

\- Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, Bobby –dijo, señalando la mesa que estaba atestada de libros y documentos viejos sobre la mesa del comedor.

\- El mal no descansa, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo yo? –bufó el chatarrero mientras sacaba de la nevera un par de cervezas.

\- Oye Bobby, creo que te estás oxidando –sonrió, hacía tiempo que no molestaba a Bobby y ya le hacía falta–. Ya no tiras agua bendita o me haces sangrar, creo que estás envejeciendo rápidamente.

\- Yo diría que me actualizo, idiota –mencionó mientras mostraba su mano con un anillo a lo que Dean suponía era de plata–. Y he inyectado agua bendita a todas las cervezas de la casa.

\- Maldita sea –elogió al ver la chapa de la cerveza, perfectamente tenía un minúsculo agujero en el centro, pasando totalmente desapercibido–. Me asustas, Bobby. ¿No serás de esa gente que droga las bebidas de los demás y luego hacen cosas raras con ellos? -bromeó, fingiendo asombro de su conclusión.

\- No te ilusiones chico, que tú no me servirías ni para la venta de órganos en el mercado negro –atacó con un comentario inteligente–. Estás echado a perder.

\- ¿Disculpa? Yo estoy muy sano, muchas gracias –bufó indignado.

\- Ajá. Para cuando llegues a los 26 ya no tendrás hígado, y si llegas con tu hígado intacto, habrás contraído alguna ETS.

\- Lo de ser puritano es de Sam, no mío. –Eso era cierto, Sammy era tan malditamente puritano que el chico apenas bebía, siempre era para satisfacer su gusto, y si tomaba nunca se pasaba de dos cervezas.

\- Por eso siempre he dicho que él es el inteligente de la familia –dijo dándole un largo trago a su cerveza.

\- Sí, y por eso se largó –comentó con amargura.

Bobby sabía que ese era un tema delicado, pero era hora de que el chico sacara la cabeza de su trasero y reaccionara de una vez por todas.

\- Tu historia es tan triste que me parte el corazón. –Había sólo ironía en su voz–. ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que el chico lo debe estar pasando peor que tú?

\- Pero si fue él el que se…

\- Sí, sí, sí, ya sé lo que dirás. –Bobby lo cortó a mitad de su protesta-. Él se fue con solo su bolsa a la espalda, está en un lugar que no conoce, no tiene a nadie y apuesto a que su hermano ni siquiera tuvo gracia en acordarse de su cumpleaños. Vaya manera de cumplir 18 –bufó.

El rostro de Dean mostraba arrepentimiento y también parecía que sólo había dormido lo esencial para mantenerse en pie.

Dean suspiró pesadamente, pasándose las manos por su cabello– Bobby, soy un asco de hermano. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme del cumpleaños de Sammy? –Diablos, si tan solo no estuviese tan ocupado cazando cada monstruo para sobrellevar el dolor que causaba la ausencia de su hermanito.

\- Mira chico, no es algo que no pueda arreglarse. Simplemente toma tu maldito teléfono, llama a la universidad y dices que es una emergencia de vida o muerte o algo así, y dejas tu número. Luego suplicas perdón al niño y le dices que has estado siendo un idiota todo este tiempo.

\- Eso me suena como un buen plan pero… Errg entre mi enojo y todo lo que papá me dijo, yo cambié de número y no tengo ni idea de en dónde está estudiando Sammy.

\- Bolas, en serio que eres idiota –murmuró diciendo uno que otro insulto hacia el Winchester frente a él–. No te preocupes que yo te consigo la ubicación del chico. ¿Y qué te dijo tu padre? –Bobby sospechaba que John no había sido el mejor para aconsejar a su hijo mayor. Él temía siquiera pensar qué montón de cucarachas le habría metido en la cabeza. Desde hace algunos años, Bobby sospechaba que John tenía cierto resentimiento contra su hijo menor, y el trato que el ex-marine les daba a sus hijos era totalmente diferente; a Dean lo alababa en cada acción que realizaba, pero a Sam apenas lo trataba y se notaba a leguas que lo hacía más por obligación que por amor. Lo peor de todo era que Sam era consciente de la realidad, y por ese motivo Bobby no podía juzgar al chico por salir de esa vida del infierno, aunque Dean se viese afectado en esa onda explosiva.

\- Realmente aprecio la ayuda Bobby. Y respecto a papá, él dijo un poco de todo, ya sabes cómo es el viejo. Así que, ¿no me piensas ofrecer algo de comer? Y no me importaría si lo haces con agua bendita –cambió de tema, no queriendo decirle a Bobby lo que su padre había dicho, ya lo verificaría cuando volviese a ver a su hermano. Pero, por el momento, sólo quería relajarse y quizás olvidarse de todo durante un tiempo. No es como si Sam estuviese gravemente herido; le daría tiempo para disfrutar de su sana y aburrida vida universitaria.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Lo de las fiestas no era lo suyo. Estar en un ambiente lleno de personas y música tan alta que casi ni sus propios pensamientos podía escuchar. Es más, esa precisa noche debería estar estudiando para su próximo parcial en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo en algo tan contrario a su personalidad, pero como dicen siempre hay oportunidad para todo.

– Vamos Sam, deja esa cara de funeral y empieza a vivir un poco –le gritó Stephen mientras le entregaba una cerveza–. Tu única preocupación de ahora en adelante será emborracharte y tener mucho ¡SEXO!

– Shhh cállate, eres todo un caso. –A veces se preguntaba cómo pudo congeniar con alguien tan opuesto a él, pero sin lugar a dudas puede decir que Stephen es el único amigo verdadero que ha tenido. Sin contar a Dean, por supuesto, quien era su mejor amigo y gran hermano mayor.

– Hombre, llevas dos meses en este lugar y no has hecho nada más que estudiar, y las únicas curvas que te he visto admirar son las de tus perfectas notas –gimió dramáticamente como si las acciones académicas de Sam fuesen en contra de las leyes de la vida.

Sam se rio de las sandeces que decía su amigo, y eso que ni siquiera había empezado a tomar–: Dame 10 minutos, tengo una llamada que hacer. –Viendo el rostro de incredulidad de su amigo, decidió agregar una promesa–. Vale, si no vuelvo en 10 te doy mi consentimiento para inscribirme en un chat tonto de buscar pareja.

– De acuerdo, pero si duras más de 15 minutos te buscaré y te traeré de ese gato muerto que llamas cabello.

– Ya cállate y ve a buscarme otra cerveza –le gritó por encima de la música, mientras se abría camino hacia afuera para poder hacer su llamada.

Hace ya dos meses que decidió dejar su antigua vida sin ni siquiera mirar atrás, y eso implicaba nada de comunicación con su familia. Durante ese tiempo su vida no fue para nada como lo pintan en las películas universitarias, sino triste y solitaria. Después de toda una vida de estar acompañado casi hasta para ir al baño y de la noche a la mañana encontrarse solo, sin nadie que resguarde su espalda era... como si un agujero negro le estuviese succionando sus únicos recuerdos felices.

– Vamos Dean, responde. –Después del décimo intento supo que su llamada no sería contestada. Sólo le quedaba una opción, y para su desgracia en el primer timbre su llamada fue aceptada–. Papá, soy Sam, yo...

– ¿Qué mierda haces llamándome? ¿Acaso ya te arrepentiste y llamas para pedir perdón? –Las palabras eran mezcladas y venían todas juntas.

 _Genial, está borracho_ –pensó.

– No es eso. Estaba llamando a Dean, pero no responde. ¿Todo va bien? –Mil escenarios de cacerías desafortunadas pasaron en un santiamén por su cabeza, siendo su hermano el único blanco de todo ese caos.

– Tu hermano cambió de número –balbuceó su padre, o eso fue lo que logró captar Sam en la lluvia de palabras al azar.

– Oh. ¿Me podrías dar el nuevo? –Su creciente preocupación se esfumó y pudo soltar el aliento contenido. Dean estaba bien.

– ¿Por qué crees que lo cambió? Fue para no estar en un futuro siendo interrumpido en el trabajo por tus estúpidos lloriqueos –se burló mientras disfrutaba causar dolor a su hijo. Después de todo, fue Sam quien decidió largarse–. Si hubieras visto lo feliz que estaba de no tener que cuidar tu maldito trasero. Esa misma noche nos fuimos a festejar.

– ¡MIENTES! –gritó sin importarle si atraía miradas de las pocas personas que estaban afuera de la casa.

– Oye Sammy, ¿mejor por qué no te vas a joder con tu vida universitaria a otro lado? Los hombres de verdad tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer –agregó con cierto desprecio en su voz alcoholizada—. Por cierto, me imagino que pasaste tu cumpleaños de maravilla... Ahh sí, cierto, que a nadie le importas. Adiós hijo.

No pudo evitar las lágrimas que se filtraron a través de sus párpados cerrados. Quizás después de todo su padre tenía razón. Tal vez Dean estaba mejor sin él, sin tener que cuidar su trasero en cada cacería. Odiaba el daño que su padre podía causar en él con tan solo unas cuantas palabras. A estas alturas debería estar ya acostumbrado.

 _¡A la mierda la familia!_ –pensó enfurecido. Si ellos no se preocupaban por él, ¿por qué él tendría que pensar en ellos?

– Hey Sammyboy, pensé que no regresarías –gritó Stephen detrás de él.

– Ya ves, estoy lleno de sorpresas –dijo tratando de enmascarar la tristeza y decepción que lo invadía cada vez que pensaba en la relación con su padre. Había que estar ciego para no darse cuenta que él era quien sobraba en esa familia.

– ¿Te apetece una cerveza? –preguntó Stephen, notando el inmediato cambio de humor de su amigo justo después de salir a hacer la llamada misteriosa.

– ¿Y si pasamos a algo más fuerte? –Esa noche Sam quería olvidarse de todo y de todos, simplemente perderse en su dolor y tomar hasta ya no sentir nada, aunque en eso se estuviese pareciendo a su padre.

– No sé quién eres o qué has hecho con el antiguo Sam pero me agradas, hombre, me agradas –dijo alegremente mientras palmeaba el hombro de Sam–. Vamos, allá está la barra de licores.

– ¿A qué estamos esperando? –dijo mientras se perdían entre la multitud como si fuesen dos jóvenes tan comunes y corrientes como los que los rodeaban.

Si Sam contaba el número de sus borracheras, con una sola mano bastaría. La primera fue a los 15 cuando su hermano compró cervezas y decidieron celebrar el año nuevo en una cutre habitación en Montana; la segunda vez sería ahora mismo sólo que, a diferencia de la primera, ésta sería con whisky.

Sin saber cómo o en qué momento, Sam y Stephen terminaron la fiesta en el departamento de su amigo.

– Oye Sam, tengo un poco de esto. ¿Quieres? –dijo Stephen, rebuscando entre uno de sus cajones para sacar una pequeña bolsa.

– Oh no, no lo creo –negó rápidamente, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse ante su rotundo no, como si esperase que Dean o John saltasen desde detrás del sofá y lo pillaran in fraganti.

– Vamos, no seas dramático, es sólo hierba. Nunca he oído que nadie se muriera por una calada –dijo endulzando la idea de la droga, pero si su amigo no quería no pensaba obligarlo.

– Si mi hermano se... – ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Después de todo, su familia ya no podía controlar su vida–. Creo que probaré un poco.

– Así se habla. Toma. –Stephen le pasó el cigarro.

Sam agarró el cigarrillo, dándole una extensa mirada, casi dudando si hacerlo o no. Sin querer pensarlo mucho le dio una fuerte calada al cigarro, causando que sus pulmones ardieran y entrara en un ataque de tos—: Mierda.

– Anda, dale una segunda calada pero que ésta sea lenta. Siente el humo entrando en tus pulmones y luego suéltalo lento, ya le tomarás gusto.

Haciendo lo que su amigo le dijo, al tercer intento ya empezaba a tomarle el gusto y se sentía más relajado que nunca. El peso que llevaba soportando esos dos meses de estudios y culpa por abandonar a su familia… todo se había esfumado, quedando una nebulosa sobre su cabeza.

La noche se les pasó volando entre risas y humo. Cuando sintieron que sus cuerpos necesitaban el ansiado reposo, cada quien se acostó a un lado de la cama de Stephen.

– Arg. ¿Qué pasó anoche? –Sam gimió miserablemente mientras sentía su cabeza palpitar como si la estuviesen golpeando constantemente. Trató de ubicar qué había pasado la noche anterior. Miró alrededor de la habitación para darse cuenta que se encontraba en la cama de Stephen–. Diablos. –No era la primera vez que compartía una cama, pero si era la primera que bebía y fumaba como si no hubiese un mañana.

– Amigo, dime que no te aprovechaste de mí anoche y me ultrajaste –dramatizó Stephen mientras se tanteaba la ropa, fingiendo cerciorarse de tener cada pieza en su lugar.

– Ya quisieras tú, imbécil –lanzó un golpe al costado de su amigo, disfrutando escuchar la leve queja de éste.

 **SW/DW**

– Hombre, estoy muerto del cansancio –se quejó Stephen mientras se lanzaba al sillón y se ponía a enrollar un poco de marihuana.

– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Sam, viendo que Stephen se disponía a fumar. No es que él no lo hiciera, sino que todo el lugar agarraría el olor y no quería vecinos entrometidos.

– ¿Qué? Tenemos que estrenar tu departamento, y qué mejor manera que relajándonos después de todo el maldito esfuerzo que hicimos.

– Dirás el esfuerzo que hice yo, tú sólo te sentaste en tu culo a quejarte. –Realmente estaba cansado–. Anda, comparte un poco.

Lo último que había sabido de su familia había sido aquella llamada hace ya dos meses y desde entonces no se preocupó por saber más. Su vida era como la de cualquier otro estudiante; sacando buenas notas, yendo a fiestas y emborrachándose en ellas para luego terminar en la casa de su amigo fumando marihuana. Sam no estaba muy orgulloso de eso último, pero tampoco pensaba dejarlo por un tiempo ya que lo mantenía a raya de sus emociones y anhelos familiares.

Era sábado y acababan de realizar la mudanza de Sam a su propio departamento, el cual pagaba con un pequeño trabajo en la cafetería de la universidad.

– ¿Estás listo, casanova? –gritó Sam mientras aporreaba la puerta de Stephen. Hoy tenían planeado ir a una fiesta con motivo de la celebración del final de exámenes.

– Anda gruñón, vamos a darle al cuerpo lo que pide –dijo Stephen mientras hacía una imitación de baile, fracasando al instante.

Lo que había iniciado como una inofensiva salida a disfrutar de una fiesta terminó siendo algo que ni Sam ni Stephen esperaban, pero ya tendrían el día de mañana para arrepentirse por lo hecho. Todo había empezado después de la medianoche, cuando ya todo el mundo andaba más que tomado.

Sam sabía que ese error le iba a costar caro, pero lo que ignoraba era la magnitud de haber aceptado; ya no había vuelta atrás, ya había dado ese pequeño paso hacia el abismo que consumiría su vida lentamente y aún no se daba cuenta. Lo único que ocupaba su mente ahora era dejarse llevar por la sensación y gastar toda la energía que corría por su cuerpo.

Bailar y beber, en eso se le fue la noche y gran parte de la madrugada, y cuando el amanecer lo sorprendió fue para darse cuenta que se sentía rendido; tenía que dormir o caería desmayado del cansancio. Sólo tenía que buscar a Stephen y podrían irse cada uno a su departamento. Le costó un poco ubicar a su amigo, ya que podría estar acercándose rápidamente la mañana, pero la fiesta todavía estaba encendida.

– Stephen vamos, mueve el culo y salgamos de aquí. –Al parecer su amigo estaba igual de agotado que él ya que no opuso nada de resistencia a la hora de irse.

– Gracias al cielo que hoy es domingo, hablamos luego –dijo Stephen mientras se despedía de Sam, para luego dirigirse a su departamento.

Sam simplemente gimió un "de acuerdo" y subió las escaleras del complejo de departamentos, ansiando llegar al suyo cuanto antes. Cuando al fin llegó hasta su cama se quitó los zapatos y se dispuso a dormir sin ni siquiera preocuparse en desvestirse.

Cuando Sam logró despertar divisó en el reloj de mesa que eran pasadas del mediodía. Al parecer había dormido unas ocho horas y todavía se sentía cansado, quizás todo mejoraría con una ducha caliente y un café bien cargado. El agua caliente cayendo sobre sus músculos se sentía como el cielo; su mente iba y venía en recuerdo de lo que había sucedido anoche: el alcohol, la marihuana, la música y…

– ¡Mierda! –gimió cuando los últimos flashes de lo ocurrido llegaron a su mente, y por un momento no pudo creer que hubiese sido capaz de hacer eso. Con miedo de lo que encontraría en sus brazos, miró lentamente y deseó no haberlo hecho; allí, justo en el interior del codo, había una marca de un pequeño pinchazo, delatando lo que había hecho–. Eres un idiota, Sam Winchester.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda_ –gritó su mente mientras trababa de recordar exactamente qué lo había llevado a drogarse. Y lo más importante: ¿con qué?

Rápidamente salió de la ducha y decidió pegarle una llamada a Stephen, quizás el sabría cómo fue que llegaron a ese punto.

– ¿Puedes venir a mi departamento? –Después del tercer tono, la llamada fue recogida.

– Claro, voy para allá –contestó con la misma seriedad.

Al parecer Stephen tenía la misma urgencia en su voz, seguramente ya se acordaba también.

No habían pasado ni 20 minutos cuando su amigo estaba golpeando la puerta.

– ¿Qué mierda sucedió anoche? –preguntó Sam.

– Bueno… antes de venir aquí, yo… llamé a Anderson –murmuró Stephen.

– ¿Y ese quién es?

– Es el que nos dio la droga… mi primo.

– Hombre –gimió Sam, reconociendo inmediatamente el nombre–. ¿En serio estábamos tan tomados que no nos importó drogarnos? –preguntó sin poder creérselo–. Entonces, ¿qué fue?

– Morfina –dijo Stephen sintiéndose como una mierda por haberse metido esa porquería, y mucho más por haber metido a Sam en ello.

 _¡Diablos!_ –pensó Sam.

 **SW/DW**

 _Nunca volverá a suceder_ –se había dicho con gran determinación.

 _Sí, claro, y el dinero crece en los árboles y los arcoíris son creados por unicornios_ –pensó Sam irónicamente después de la quinta vez que lo había vuelto a usar.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Estaba molido del cansancio, al parecer ese maldito fantasma había dado más pelea de lo esperado.

 _Como si una maldita caza fuese sencilla. Diablos, necesito un maldito trago_ –pensó mientras viraba rumbo al motel, necesitaba más que nada una buena ducha.

A pesar de su cansancio y la necesidad de relajarse en algún bar de mala muerte a los que acostumbraba a ir, tenía algo en mente, o mejor dicho, a alguien en mente; su hermano. De los nueve meses que su hermano llevaba en la universidad, nunca tuvo el valor de hacerle una llamada ya que Bobby le había conseguido la información sobre el sitio donde estudiaba Sam. Nada más y nada menos que Stanford, una de las mejores universidades del país.

 _Bien hecho chico, siempre supe que te merecías lo mejor_ –había pensado orgulloso cuando Bobby le había dicho dónde estudiaba Sam.

Cuando su padre le había mandado las coordenadas de su nueva cacería, estuvo tentado de inventarse alguna treta para no ir a California. Enfrentar el pasado era muy doloroso, nunca logró entender por qué Sam se había ido de esa forma y mucho menos las cosas que le había dicho a su padre. Aunque California era muy grande y la caza quedaba a un pueblo de distancia de Stanford, sería muy improbable que sus caminos se encontraran. Con lo friki que era su hermanito, debía estar con la nariz pegada a algún gran y polvoriento libro. Sí, así debía ser.

Mientras tanto, por encima de la música de la radio empezó a sonar _Carry on my wayward son,_ de Kansas, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se apresuró a coger el teléfono de la guantera.

–Diga –contestó sabiendo de antemano que era su padre, pidiendo informes.

– ¿Ya terminaste el trabajo? –gruñó su padre sin dar ni un escueto saludo.

–Diablos papá, ¿con quién crees que hablas? –presumió Dean, su fama ya le precedía–. Ahora me dirijo al motel a dormir.

–De acuerdo hijo, pero no quiero que pierdas el tiempo pensando en visitar a tu hermano. –John gruñó a través de la línea.

–Papá, no hables así de Sammy –defendió instantáneamente. Después de todo Sam y él llevaban años juntos conociéndose y él no cambiaría su postura sin importar la decisión que hubiese tomado su hermano.

–Es una orden, muchacho –resonó la voz alcoholizada de su padre, al parecer ese cuadro se repetía cada vez más.

–Sí, señor –respondió, más por colgar que por obediencia.

 _Maldita sea contigo papá, estoy cansado de todo esto_ –pensó, mientras finalmente aparcaba frente a su habitación.

Por supuesto, él le había prometido a Bobby que buscaría a Sam, pero nunca le dijo cuándo, y siendo sincero aún no se sentía preparado sin importar que ya hubiesen pasado nueve meses desde que Sammy se fue. Todavía no era tiempo o eso intentaba hacerse creer.

 **~SW/DW~**

Realmente no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese bar o cuánto alcohol había consumido, lo único que realmente tenía claro era que por nada del mundo era recomendable mezclar drogas con alcohol. Es cierto que esa fusión te llevaba al Nirvana, haciéndote sentir envuelto en una burbuja fantástica, pero lo malo sería la resaca del día siguiente, eso sí que sería una perra.

Ya ni se acordaba de cuándo dejó de sentirse mal por pasar sus noches alimentando sus vicios, todo se había vuelto tan malditamente normal que ya era parte de su rutina diaria cargar un vial y jeringuilla en su mochila como si fuesen un típico material educativo. Sabía que debía sentirse mal por llevar esa vida y también tenía muy claro que el mundo de las drogas era algo extremadamente tóxico, pero cuando caes en sus garras siempre habrá un _"nunca lo haré de nuevo"_ o _"esta es la última vez"_. Lo malo es que nunca acaba y ni tú mismo te crees tus mentiras.

La música era fuerte, lo suficiente para acallar los gemidos de los que se decidían empezar lo intenso donde fuese.

Para su desgracia Stephen había enfermado y no había podido acompañarlo esa noche. Lástima, ya que le hubiese caído bien un compañero para jugar al pool y lograr algo de dinero. Igualmente podía hacerlo solo, pero sin Stephen ya no sería tan divertido, quitándole el dinero a los pobres incautos que pensaban que tenían la partida ganada.

Después de estar bailando un tiempo, cuando sintió su boca seca, decidió ir a por algo para beber, quizás esta vez probaría con algo de whisky.

–Un whisky –dijo más feliz de lo que hubiese esperado, pero daba igual. A nadie en ese lugar le importaba si tenía edad suficiente para beber o no, mientras puedas pagar tus bebidas nadie dirá nada.

–Yo invito –habló un hombre a su derecha. Parecía quizás dos años mayor que su padre y vaya que se gastaba sus buenas horas en el gimnasio, o ya sea partiendo cráneos en su tiempo libre–. ¿Cómo te llamas, chico? –preguntó el hombre mientras le pasaba el trago a Sam.

–Dean. – ¿Acaso de todos los nombres existentes en el mundo era ese el único que podía acudir a su mente embotada?

–Mucho gusto, Dean –sonrió genuinamente feliz, sabiendo que ese no era el verdadero nombre del chico–. Soy Barry.

–Bueno Barry, muchas gracias –dijo alzando el vaso de whisky para luego beberlo en dos grandes tragos.

–Veo que ya calentaste la noche – dijo refiriéndose al estado del chico, una presa fácil–. ¿Quieres un poco de diversión? –dijo dándole una mirada, escrutándole de arriba a abajo.

–Lo siento Barry, pero yo no juego en tu equipo. –Sam se disculpó sin querer ofender al hombre que lo invitaba. Barry no era el primer sujeto en proponerle algo, y ciertamente no sería el último.

–Te aseguro que podrías disfrutarlo mucho más de lo que piensas. –Un fuego extraño brilló en la mirada del hombre, haciendo que Sam quisiera poner espacio entre ellos.

–Creo que mejor me... –Sam no tuvo ni tiempo de terminar su frase cuando sintió un brazo tirando de él, impidiéndole marcharse; luego sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, atrapándolo en un beso salvaje y asfixiante. Podía sentir con desespero y un tremendo asco como ese tipo violaba su boca con su asquerosa lengua–. Bas...ta… –Sam hizo el esfuerzo de quitarse a Barry de encima, pero fue como cargar con un peso muerto.

Barry había aprovechado que Sam no estaba en todos sus sentidos–: Tranquilo chico, disfrutarás esto –gruñó excitado mientras arrastraba al chico fuera del bar, al parecer lo que quiera que el niño se hubiese metido le estaba poniendo fácil el camino.

–Suéltalo, hijo de perra –rugió Dean, mientras separaba al maldito bastardo de su hermano menor.

Cuando Dean entró en el bar centró su mirada en búsqueda de alguna chica caliente, las mejores siempre estaban cerca de la barra. Cuando desvío su mirada hacia la barra vio que habían dos rubias espectaculares y bien surtidas, pero hubo algo que llamó su atención hacia el fondo del lugar. Podía jurar que había visto esa figura en otro sitio pero no podía ser cierto, aunque esa cabellera...

 _¡Sammy!_ –gritó su mente. Después de nueve meses sin tener noticias de su hermano y venir a encontrárselo allí, era extraño.

Había algo en aquella escena que no le agradaba para nada. Era como si su hermano estuviese drogado, y también estaba el tipo que prácticamente se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

–Hijo de perra, lo drogaste –maldijo cuando vio a aquel hombre agarrar a su hermano y besarlo a la fuerza mientras este hacía el esfuerzo de soltarse–. ¡Quítale tus malditas manos de encima! –gritó mientras le propinaba un puñetazo al sujeto en la quijada, y si no hubiese sido porque el cobarde salió huyendo del bar, lo habría dejado inconsciente en el suelo.

– ¿De... an? –dijo Sam algo confundido–. Vaya, buen golpe –murmuró mientras caía en la gloriosa oscuridad.

– ¡Diablos, Sammy! –se quejó mientras lograba atajar a su hermano justo a tiempo antes de que se desplomase contra el mugriento suelo de ese lugar. Miles de interrogantes abordaron su mente en ese momento: ¿cómo llevaría el trasero de su hermano hasta su motel? Y también qué hacía el chico en esa clase de sitios. ¿Acaso estaba loco?

Dean sabía que en cuanto su hermano se despertase tendría unas cuantas palabras con él, y ojalá tuviese una buena explicación o si no le patearía el trasero.

Al parecer llevar a Sam hasta su habitación había sido más sencillo de lo imaginado, el chico no pesaba prácticamente nada, lo que preocupaba a Dean. ¿Acaso su hermano no estaría alimentándose bien?

Dean se devanaba el cerebro pensando en qué habría pasado para que el chico hubiese recurrido al alcohol; quizás un examen fallido o una bibliotecaria sexy muertita por el chico nerd. Además estaba el asunto de la edad; Sam no tenía edad para andar bebiendo en bares, no era más que un chiquillo.

Dean tenía planeado pasar la noche en vela, vigilando que todo anduviese bien con Sammy, pero sin duda el cansancio pudo más que él. Cuando despertó fue por el sonido de las arcadas desde el cuarto de baño. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a ayudar a su hermano fue detenido por la puerta del aseo abriéndose y dando paso a Sam, quien lucía horrible.

– ¿Dean? –preguntó algo confuso. ¿Acaso ahora alucinaba con su hermano? Porque si era así debería dejar de usar y con urgencia.

–Buenos días, solecito. ¿Listo para iluminar el mundo con tu radiante aspecto? –agregó con suficiente sarcasmo como para toda una vida, tratando de no estallar en gritos por la tranquilidad del chico, como si ya estuviese acostumbrado a despertarse así. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Sammy no era así.

– ¿Cómo? –Vale, lo único que recordaba era estar en su departamento, luego en un bar y después de eso todo era confuso.

–Mejor déjame hacerte otra pregunta. ¿Qué diablos hacías en un lugar así a esas horas? –Su faceta de hermano mayor ahora estaba a flor de piel. Después de tanto tiempo separado de Sam, sentía que tenía que ponerse al corriente y saber si algo andaba mal en su vida universitaria.

–Bebiendo –enfatizó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

– ¿Te das cuenta de que apenas tienes 18 años? –Dean estaba que se arrancaba el cabello de la frustración.

–Como si tú nunca lo hubieses hecho –acusó sonando como un niño berrinchudo.

– ¡Dios Sammy, estabas drogado! –gritó haciendo que su voz saliera con un tono casi histérico.

Tan pronto como su hermano había dicho esas palabras, el rostro de Sam perdió todo su color ante la recriminación.

 _Oh Dios, lo sabe_ –pensó alarmado, con mil excusas por decir.

–Dean... yo... – ¿Cómo le explicas a quien prácticamente te enseñó a andar en bici y a hablar que tomas drogas?

–Ese maldito hijo de perra te había drogado y no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiese pasado si yo no estuviese allí. –Con el simple hecho de mencionar de la noche anterior, Dean sentía su sangre hervir y deseaba salir a buscar a ese sujeto y sacarle las entrañas con sus propias manos.

Como si un botón hubiese sido presionado en su cabeza, Sam pudo recordar todo con facilidad; la música, el whisky y a Barry. Ante ese último recuerdo sintió náuseas al acordarse y sentir el fantasma de los besos posesivos. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para hacer su segunda carrera al sanitario, apenas llegando para inclinarse y vomitar nuevamente.

–No me siento bien –masculló a través de las arcadas, podía sentir a Dean acariciando su espalda y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado a su hermano mayor.

–Shhh, todo estará bien, estoy aquí Sammy. –Dean consoló a su hermano como siempre hacía cuando este lo estaba pasando mal.

Dean permitió que Sam tomase una ducha y luego lo dejó dormir por el resto de la mañana. No tenía el corazón para empezar a hacerle reclamos, su pobre hermano ya lo había pasado lo suficientemente mal como para querer ahondar ese tema, aunque tarde o temprano Dean pediría una explicación.

Cuatro horas después Sam fue despertando, su mente ahora se encontraba despejada y podía ver con claridad que la magnitud de sus acciones estaba haciendo estragos. Al parecer esta vez se había excedido. Lo bueno es que no sucedería nuevamente. O eso quería creerse.

– ¿Entonces cómo te está yendo en Stanford, Sammy? –agregó queriendo romper ese silencio incómodo que había crecido en la habitación.

– ¿Te importa? –dijo Sam, lanzándole una mirada incrédula a Dean.

Dean suspiró sintiéndose fatal por esa pregunta, él nunca quiso que su hermano pensara que nada de su vida le importaba–: Sé que me merezco tu indiferencia y quizás que me odies, pero la realidad es que tú sabes que suelo ser un idiota cuando se trata de sentimientos y no sabía cómo reaccionar a tu partida. Además, papá dijo que nos abandonaste porque nos odiabas y eso fue mucho para mí.

– ¿Y tú le creíste? –Rio con amargura–. Dean, yo no te odio, nunca podría hacerlo y no me fui por odiarlos a ustedes, pensaba decirte sobre la carta y quizás convencerte de que vinieras conmigo, pero papá se dio cuenta y discutimos mientras tú no estabas.

–Papá me dijo mucha mierda sobre ti. –Maldita sea con su padre, con qué motivo habría dicho aquello sobre su hermano.

–Dean, yo no…

–Tranquilo Sammy, yo te creo a ti. ¿Me perdonas por ser un culo?

–No tengo nada que perdonarte. –Aunque Sam quisiera nunca podría estar enfadado con su hermano; Dean, Bobby y Stephen se habían convertido en las tres personas más importantes en su vida, y si algún día llegase a perder a alguno de ellos, su mundo colapsaría–. Te extrañé demasiado –dijo mientras entraba en los brazos de su hermano mayor, sintiendo ese calor tan familiar y el aroma inconfundible de pólvora y la colonia que Dean usaba.

–No sabes cuánta falta me hiciste, hermano pequeño. –Dean por su parte no se hizo de rogar y atrapó a Sam en un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo peligrosamente lo delgado que estaba.

 _¿Qué anda mal contigo, Sammy?_

 **~SW/DW~**

Hacía tres meses desde que Barry había visto a Sam en una fiesta y había quedado obsesionado con el chico. Desde entonces había estado vigilándolo, aprendiendo sus rutinas, se podía decir que prácticamente conocía hasta lo que pocas veces almorzaba en una cafetería llamada Dangos. Y aquella noche, justo cuando lo pudo tener a solas sin la molesta compañía de su fiel amiguito, su oportunidad se había esfumado por ese idiota.

¿Quién se creía aquel sujeto para alejarlo de lo que era suyo? Él ya había elegido al chico como su nuevo trofeo e iba a conseguirlo como fuera.

–No te preocupes chico, nunca he fallado en mis propósitos –habló para sí mismo mientras miraba una de las muchas fotografías que tenía de él, y con un rotulador escribió en grande " _Sammy_ "–. Bonito nombre, querido.

Barry sabía que si quería conseguir a Sam tenía que tener paciencia, ya que las cosas que se hacen por impulso siempre terminaban en fracaso, y qué mejor ejemplo que esta noche en el bar. Además, valía la pena esperar todo el tiempo que fuese necesario con tal de volver a sentir esos adictivos labios.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Quizás haya sido la emoción del momento, o algún pequeño embotamiento de su mente que no le permitió pensar racionalmente. Sin importar lo que hubiese sido, ya había metido la pata y ahora se encontraba en esa situación.

Una parte de él se alegra de que su hermano se quede un tiempo en su departamento; pero la parte más oscura, la que ha intentado ocultar y fingir que no es la que tiene el control, hace que realmente reconsidere la invitación. Pero, si hacía eso, sería malinterpretado por Dean. Y lo último que quiere es herir a su hermano.

―Bonito departamento, Sammy. Es mejor que cualquier maldito motel en el que hayamos dormido ―elogió Dean, encontrando muy confortable el sitio de su hermano.

―Gracias. Haz como si fuese tu casa, yo iré a ducharme ―dijo mientras dejaba a su hermano en la pequeña sala. Él tenía algo que hacer.

Las tripas de Dean rugían exigiendo su tan ansiado combustible. Mientras su hermano se duchaba, él se decidió a pagar su hospitalidad con un buen desayuno al mejor estilo Dean Winchester. Al abrir la nevera se encontró con que estaba medio vacía, y lo poco que quedaba estaba descompuesto. Cambiando de idea, prefirió buscar entre los gabinetes, descubriendo que solo había sopas instantáneas, café y barritas energéticas. Su hermano debía de estar muy corto de dinero para tener que vivir de esa manera, y obviamente gracias a esa alimentación estaba tan delgado. Rápidamente tomó un bolígrafo y papel para dejarle una nota a Sam. Él le compraría verdadera comida.

Mientras estuviese allí se aseguraría de que su hermano estuviese bien cuidado, y eso significaba poner algo de carne en esos huesos.

Cuando Sam salió del baño se encontró con el departamento vacío. No había ni rastro de Dean por ningún lado, y no podía llamarlo ya que no habían intercambiado números.

 _Quizás haya dejado una nota_ ―pensó mientas escaneaba cualquier superficie, encontrando una pequeña nota pegada en la nevera.

 _Salí a por el desayuno, vuelvo en 15. Dean._

Ahora que se encontraba solo, Sam pensó en todo lo ocurrido en las últimas 24 horas, y supo que lo que había pasado en el bar había sido una clara advertencia de que no podía seguir arruinando su vida de esa manera. Ahora que Dean estaba con él, pudo ver que su hermano seguía siendo el mismo. Entonces… ¿en qué momento había dejado él de ser el antiguo Sam para convertirse en este escombro de persona? Ya no podía seguir así. Sabiendo que tenía que apresurarse, Sam decidió hacer algo que debió haber hecho hacía meses. Con toda la determinación del momento, agarró los dos viales que mantenía ocultos en el baño y las jeringas de repuesto. Cierto que era lo suficientemente estúpido como para refugiarse en las drogas, pero su estupidez no llegaba a tanto como para utilizar una jeringa ya usada. Esa era la regla de oro entre Stephen y él. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, tenía que hablar con su amigo y hacerle ver lo mal que estaban. Los dos se habían metido juntos y saldrían juntos.

Cuando ya tuvo toda la droga en una pequeña bolsa, decidió tirarla por la ventana que daba a un callejón, e irremediablemente con la caída los viales quedaron hechos trizas. En esos cinco meses de consumo, Sam nunca se había sentido tan libre. Ahora todo estaría perfecto, ya que era él quien controlaba su vicio y no al revés.

Aunque sin darse cuenta de sus acciones, inconscientemente Sam evitó buscar en su mochila, donde sabía que siempre andaba una dosis en caso de emergencia.

 **~SW/DW~**

Exactamente 15 minutos después, Dean volvió cargado de bolsas.

―¿Vamos a realizar un festín? ―se burló Sam, mirando cómicamente el montón de bolsas que su hermano llevaba hacia la pequeña barra americana.

Antes de que Dean pudiera decirle a Sam que había traído suficiente comida como para llenar la nevera una semana, alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta, cosa que puso todos sus sentidos de cazador alerta.

―¡Alto, Dean! ―le llamó la atención a su hermano cuando vio que este se llevaba la mano a la cinturilla del pantalón, justo donde estaba su arma.

―Hombre, te he... woo alto, ¿Sam? ―Por un momento, Stephen sintió que su corazón se detenía al ver a un tipo con cara de mascar clavos para el desayuno apuntando con un arma justo a su cara.

―¡Dean, basta! ―dijo mientras se interponía entre su amigo y el arma―. Dean, este es mi mejor amigo, Stephen. Y Stephen, este es mi hermano, Dean. Bien, ahora que se conocen, háganse amigos.

―¿Nunca te enseñaron a esperar a que abran la puerta? ―Genial, tan solo llevaba unas horas en el departamento de Sammy y casi se carga a su mejor amigo. Sin duda este año no recibiría el premio al mejor hermano mayor.

―Bueno, ya sabes, he estado teniendo la sospecha de que Sam me ha estado siendo infiel y quise salir de dudas. ―Stephen aprovechó que Sam les había dado espacio y quiso molestar a Dean, pero lo que no sabía era que esas simples palabras le darían un pálido fantasmal. Y para cerrar con broche de oro decidió agregar―: Por cierto, un gusto conocerte, cuñado.

Dean estaba anonadado de lo que escuchaba. Al principio pensó que el chico hablaba de infidelidad de amigos, pero todo tomó un giro de 360° cuando fue añadida la palabra "cuñado". Lo más seguro fuese que luciera como un pez fuera del agua, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin llegar a encontrar algo lógico que decir y sin que llegase a sonar homofóbico. A Dean le daba igual quién se coge a quién ya que las personas son libres de decidir a quién amar y esas cosas, pero lo que nunca esperó escuchar era que su hermanito fuera gay. Sam prácticamente había sido su hombrecito desde que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, y siempre pensó que el chico se haría de una rubia espectacular que fuese la afortunada de compartir su vida con Sam.

Aclarándose la garganta, intentó dejar de parecer un idiota ante el... amigo de su hermano―: El gusto es mío. ―Estiró su mano mientras ponía una sonrisa más tiesa que los cadáveres que tienen que ser salados y quemados.

―¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? ―curioseó Sam al ver la sonrisa de Stephen y la sonrisa/mueca de su hermano.

―Me estaba presentando como es debido con mi cuñado, amor ―dijo guiñándole un ojo a Sam, mientras caminaba hacia este y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

Dean, por su parte, parecía el semáforo de la cuadra. De un blanco fantasmal pasó a un rojo intenso, seguramente avergonzado de ver la intimidad de su hermano pequeño.

―Dean, queremos decirte algo y espero que te lo tomes a bien ―dijo Sam, tratando de sonar tranquilo.

 _Oh Dios, ¿se van a casar? ¿O quizás a tener hijos? ¡¿Pero qué mierda estoy diciendo?!_ ―Dean nunca en su vida había pensado tanto ni mucho menos se había sentido tan nervioso como en ese momento.

―Dispara Sammy. ―Ojalá que no fuese un tiro mortal.

―Esto es una broma. ―Sam y Stephen comenzaron a reír como posesos, hasta sentir sus estómagos doler.

Por su parte Dean no sabía si reír, llorar, o simplemente sacar su arma y matar a esos dos listillos. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue tomar las llaves de su Bebé y murmurar que iba a tomar aire, aunque necesitaría algo más fuerte que eso si no quería regresar allí y patearles el trasero.

Dios, podía sentir como su latido se normalizaba.

 _Sammy y amiguito: 1_

 _Dean: 0_

Para cuando el motor del Impala se dejó de escuchar, sus risas eran nada más que jadeos en busca de aire.

―Tu... her...mano… ―Stephen tuvo que dejar de reír para poder formar una palabra completa―. Jesús, casi le da un infarto. ¿Crees que esté enojado?

―Oh sí, va a querer matarte. ―Sam disfrutó viendo cómo el semblante de su amigo se puso serio―. Estoy bromeando.

―Lo dices del tipo que me apuntó con un arma.

―Bueno, no te matará, solo te hará sufrir ―sonrió con diversión―. Pero si me vuelves a besar te mataré yo.

―No te creas tanto, Sam, no eres mi tipo.

―Sabes, si quieres que Dean no te mate, y aún más, que te adore, cocínale un pie.

―Hombre, dilo desde el principio. Mi madre me enseñó a hacer su famoso pie de manzana, receta familiar ―comentó orgulloso. Stephen era algo así como un maníaco de los postres.

Cuando el pie había sido puesto en el horno, Sam decidió decirle a Stephen que había sido divertido usar, pero que ya se les estaba saliendo de control.

―Dime que ese maldito no te hizo nada. ―En el tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos, se podría decir que Stephen quería a Sam como al hermano que nunca tuvo―. Como se atreviese siquiera a tocarte, juro que si hubiese estado allí le hubiese hecho pulpa la cara.

―Aprecio tu preocupación, pero por suerte Dean estaba allí y no paso a más. Todavía me dan escalofríos de solo pensarlo. ―Sam se estremeció al recordar los labios fantasma sobre los suyos.

―Entonces no lo pienses, y estoy contigo sobre el otro asunto. Siento que esa mierda me está cambiando, no quiero verme convertido en una persona totalmente irreconocible, y tampoco lo quiero para ti.

―Sabes que no será fácil, ¿cierto?

―Por algo se le llama adicción.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió entre risas a costa de su hermano y planes para dejar los días de adicción en el pasado. Para cuando Dean regresó al departamento, estaba muerto de hambre. Aunque ya no estaba enojado, tenía una reputación que mantener, así que justo antes de entrar en el área de visión de esos dos demonios encajó su mejor ceño fruncido, fingiendo todavía enfado.

―Oye Dean, ¿tienes hambre? Compré unas hamburguesas y las metí en el microondas, así que todavía están calientes ―intentó chantajear a su hermano.

―No me comprarás con comida, Sammy ―dijo haciéndose el difícil, aunque sabía que muy pronto flaquearía ante la mención de unas hamburguesas deliciosas y calientes.

―Hombre, quería disculparme ―dijo Stephen con su mejor cara de arrepentimiento―. Era una bromita.

―No me digas. ¿Tú me chantajearás con papas fritas? ―se burló sin tratar de sonar duro con los chicos. Después de todo, él había hecho bromas peores a Sammy.

―Bueno, yo no esperaba chantajearte, solo quería tu perdón y esto es un regalo de bienvenida ―dijo Stephen mientras se inclinaba y sacaba el pie del horno.

Y así fue como todo el supuesto enojo y la dignidad de Dean se fueron al drenaje―: ¡Mierda, huele delicioso! Apuesto a que vale cada centavo pagado.

―Oh no, yo no lo compré, lo hice. Es una vieja receta familiar. Bueno Dean, espero que lo disfrutes.

Sam observaba la escena que estaba haciendo Stephen, y se podía decir que era un buen actor y que ya tenía a Dean en su bolsillo.

―Deja de lloriquear, niño, apuesto a que Sammy compró comida para 3 ―le dijo a Stephen, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Sam―. ¿Ves, Sammy? Él sí sabe cómo ganarse a una persona.

Aunque Dean no lo admitiera en voz alta, el amigo de Sam le había caído bien. Pero había algo entre esos dos que por supuesto no era nada romántico, sino algo que le daba mala espina. Por el momento, Dean decidió actuar como si no sospechara nada, pero estaría mucho más atento. Su instinto nunca fallaba.

 **~SW/DW~**

Ciertamente, el sofá de Sammy era mil veces más cómodo que cualquier cama de todos los moteles en los que había dormido. El sofá de cuero negro era largo y ancho, justo para que una persona se ajustase fácilmente. Además, era suave sin rozar el excepto, y lo mejor de todo era la manera de mantener el calor, algo así como una pequeña estufa cómoda.

Sí, Dean se sentía completamente relajado y más que dispuesto a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

―¿Qué mierda? ―Su cuerpo se tensó en busca de algún peligro en la habitación, pero entonces fue cuando volvió a escuchar el quejido lastimero y supo la procedencia del sonido―. Sammy.

El único atacante en la habitación de su hermano era el mismo que atormentaba a Sam desde que tenía uso de razón.

Las malditas pesadillas.

Sam se retorcía en la cama entre una maraña de sábanas, mientras murmuraba palabras ininteligibles.

―Sam, Sammy, vamos despierta. ¡Sam!

Sam abrió los ojos sintiéndose completamente perdido entre tanta oscuridad, y no ayudó nada el sentir una mano haciendo agarre en su brazo.

―Tranquilo, vaquero. Soy yo, ¿recuerdas?

―¿Dean? ―Y ahí fue cuando se acordó de que su hermano se estaría quedando con él por un tiempo―. Lo siento, me olvidé de que estabas aquí. ―Suspiró aliviado de que fuese su hermano y no...―. Lamento haberte despertado.

―Nah. Entonces, ¿enanos o payasos?

―Baby, estaba sentada en ladrillos y había un rayón en la puerta del conductor.

Involuntariamente Dean se estremeció―: Samuel Winchester, nunca se te ocurra decir eso, ni en un puto chiste… Espera, ¿este sitio es seguro? Voy a... ―La mano de Dean fue capturada por Sam, quien le impidió salir corriendo a ver si el impala seguía estacionado enfrente de la acera.

―Dean, Dean, relájate, nada le pasara a tu Bebé. ―¡Dios! Cuando a Dean se le tocaba el tema del carro, este enloquecía―. Te juro que este sitio es muy seguro.

―Dejando atrás el terrorismo contra mi Nena, ¿de qué iba el sueño?

―Nada grave ―murmuró queriendo que Dean se largara a dormir, pero Sam sabía que eso sería algo difícil de lograr.

―¿Sabes que te conozco como la palma de mi mano?

―Fue sobre el tipo del bar, un mal recuerdo. ―Suspiró cansadamente―. No es nada…

―Deja de decir que no fue nada, si yo no hubiese estado en ese maldito bar… ―Dean no podía siquiera procesar la imagen de algo tan atroz sucediéndole a su hermanito. La ira burbujeaba en su interior, queriendo salir de allí y descargar toda su furia sobre algún pobre desgraciado―. Y en primer lugar, ¿qué hacías en un sitio como ese? ―amonestó a su hermano, queriendo sacar alguna respuesta ahora que el tema había sido abierto.

―Yo... bueno... ―¿A dónde se largaba su gran cerebro cuando lo necesitaba?

―¿Sí?

―Yo... te extrañaba y quise ir a un sitio donde pudiera sentirme como contigo. ―Genial, ¿qué tan patético y malditamente hipócrita podía sonar eso?

―Lo lamento Sammy, todo es mi culpa. Yo sabía que no tenías celular y aun así cambié de número sin pensar que tú podrías intentar llamarme y tuviste que recurrir a sitios como esos para sentirte cerca de mí. ¡Dios! Si tan solo hubiese sido mejor hermano no hubieras tenido que pasar por algo como eso.

Oficialmente Sam se sentía peor que la basura, de hecho podía ser catalogado como la basura de la basura. No solo abandonaba a su hermano sin decirle una palabra, sino que ahora le mentía y lo hacía sentirse culpable de su propia estupidez.

―Yo no sé tú, pero este momento de chicas a las 2 de la madrugada es tremendamente cursi. ¿Qué tal si dormimos un poco? ―cambió de tema, dando por finalizado el asunto.

―De acuerdo, hazte a un lado ―dijo mientras empujaba a su hermano hacia un lado de la cama.

―Dean, ¿qué haces?

―¿No es obvio, Sherlock? ―ironizó, bostezando ruidosamente.

―Pensé que estabas bien en el sofá.

―Es una tabla ―mintió sabiendo que Sam tampoco le creía―. Además, no es como si nunca hubieras compartido cama conmigo. ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo que me aproveche de ti, Samanta?

―¿Como aquella vez en Wichita? ―dijo sofocando una risa.

―Oh vamos Sammy, sabes que eso no cuenta, hombre. Eso es un golpe bajo. ―Dean sabía que su cara debía de estar tan roja como un tomate, y daba gracias al cielo de que Sam no se hubiese molestado en encender la luz desde el inicio.

―¡Me manoseaste el trasero! ―gritó indignado.

―Estaba soñando con Cindy Crawford ―se justificó completamente avergonzado.

―Ya, y eso te dio el derecho de traumarme aquella noche ―bufó Sam.

―¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? ―preguntó sutilmente, dándole a entender a Sam que no tenía que responder si no quería.

―Nada. ―Sam sabía que su hermano se refería a la noche de la discusión con su padre.

―¿Entonces por qué te fuiste así?

―A papá no le agradó la idea de la universidad, comenzamos a discutir y decidí irme antes de que pasara a más.

―Bueno. ―Quizás algún día podría conseguir la versión completa, pero ese día no sería hoy.

Claro que Sam decidió omitir que su padre le dijo que solo era carne de cañón y que lo había golpeado. Haberle contado eso a Dean habría sido como decirle a un niño que Santa no existe y que el dinero bajo la almohada lo ponen sus padres. John era el héroe de Dean, y qué sería de nuestras vidas sin los héroes y sus inquebrantables imágenes.

No, no valía la pena quitarle otro padre a Dean, no tenía por qué matarle a su héroe.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**NA: ¡Hola a todos! Mil disculpas por la tardanza. Realmente lo siento u.u**

 **Espero que disfruten de este capítulo ;) (capítulo sin betear)**  
 ***Los amo n.n**

 **Capítulo 5**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Dean se estaba quedando en su apartamento. También eran dos semanas de estar limpio, sin una pizca de morfina corriendo por sus venas.

Sam hubiese querido decir que todo estaba de maravilla y que no añoraba volver a usar, pero eso sería una tremenda mentira ya que cada parte de cuerpo ansiaba volver a los viejos hábitos. Sus brazos picaban como si le corriese fuego por la sangre y eso que los síntomas de abstinencia apenas estaban empezando.

Él había intentado disminuir la ansiedad de su pequeña desintoxicación usando marihuana, intentando olvidar la sensación de tranquilidad que le proporcionaba su amada morfina, pero no era lo mismo.

Sin importar cuanta hierba consumiese en el día, no lograba acallar los gritos de la morfina y tuvo que detenerse en su uso del cannabis ya que su hermano más de una vez había insinuado que el departamento olía raro y claro, Sam tuvo que echarle la culpa a la vecina del piso de arriba, una humilde y querida ancianita que siempre le regalaba galletas de chocolate.

Esa misma semana todo se había salido de control para su amigo, ya que sin previo aviso los padres de Stephen habían decido hacerle una visita sorpresa y grande había sido la imagen que les dio la bienvenida.

Después de la charla con Sam sobre dejar de usar, unos tres días después Stephen había tenido una recaída ya que a diferencia de Sam, él no había tenido la ingeniosa idea de deshacerse de los viales, y esa misma tarde cuando estaba en el mejor momento de su nirvana, aparecieron sus padres, enterándose de primera mano lo que hacía su preciado hijo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Sam había ido a visitarlo se topó con todas las cosas de su amigo empacadas y un anuncio de se alquila, colgado en la puerta del departamento. Si tan solo Sam hubiese llegado unos minutos tarde se habría perdido la oportunidad de poder despedirse. Los padres de Stephen habían decidido tomar acción ante los hechos y ayudarle quisiera o no y lo iban a llevar a casa.

Sam sabía que tenía que estar feliz por su amigo y claro que lo estaba, pero también lo extrañaba, con Stephen podía hablar de cosas que nunca hablaría con su hermano. Dean, por su parte solo sabía que Stephen se había ido por un asunto familiar y que duraría un buen tiempo por allá.

Sam sabía que su hermano sospechaba algo pero estaba seguro que no tenía ninguna pista y el haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que siguiera siendo así.

—Me voy al trabajar, Sam. Vuelvo a las cuatro —Dean había logrado hacerse de un trabajo en el taller de AJ. Después de todo, nunca le había gustado eso de ser un mantenido y mucho menos estar viviendo de gratis a costa de su hermano menor. ¡Dios! Casi se sentía como la mascota de su hermano, siempre esperando a que este llegara a casa para que pudieran cenar.

—Kay —respondió distraído mientras mantenía su vista en uno de sus tantos libros de derecho que tenía esparcidos por la pequeña mesa de café. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y el resto de su cuerpo inclinado sobre sí mismo; sin importar cuánto se esforzara en poner atención siquiera a un párrafo no lograba concentrarse, su mente estaba en otro lugar.

—Oye, no te esfuerces demasiado. Yo sé que ganaras ese examen, para ti eso debe de ser pan comido —dijo al ver como su hermano le respondía distraídamente sin siquiera levantaba la vista de su libro. Su hermanito siempre había sido tan friki.

 _Gracias hermano._ Pensó tristemente, deseando haberse ganado cada palabra de orgullo que Dean le recitaba.

 **~SW/DW~**

No era de extrañar que su padre lo llamara estando borracho y enojado, al parecer John Winchester no tenía horarios para empezar una borrachera y mucho menos para acabarla.

—Papá —contestó en modo de saludo— Son las ocho de la mañana.

—¿Y? —dijo sonando como un niño caprichoso.

—¿No es muy temprano para empezar a beber?

—Escucha chico, aquí yo soy el padre y tú no me vas a venir a juzgar. ¡Diablos! Ya te estas empezando a parecer a ese judas —despotricó su padre. Y aunque Dean supo que su padre no decía nombres era evidente que se estaba refiriendo a Sam.

—Papá —Dean suspiró sin entender la testarudez de su padre ante el trató a su hijo menor. Por Dios, el chico se fue a la universidad, no es como si hubiese matado a un cachorro. Aunque Dean duda que a su padre le importe poco eso.

—¿Dónde estás? Tengo unas coordenadas para ti.

—No creo que pueda en este momento —negó demasiado rápido para su propio bien.

—¿Por qué? –exigió sonando un poco más lúcido que hace unos minutos.

—Bueno, yo, estoy trabajando en algo —dudó un segundo si decirle la verdad o no, pero luego supo que guardárselo sería lo mejor.

—Espero que no sigas en California —John gruñó, temiendo la traición por parte de su chico de oro.

—No, ese caso ya está resuelto —dijo Dean, preguntándose desde cuándo su padre estaba tan interesado en su paradero.

—Entonces ¿dónde estás?

—Bobby. Me estoy quedándome con Bobby —Claro, esa era la excusa perfecta— Le estoy ayudando en unas cosas.

Cuando el nombre del chatarrero fue sacado en la conversación John dejó de cuestionar. La última vez que había estado en el deshuesadero había sido escoltado a punta de escopeta fuera de la propiedad y desde entonces la ayuda de Singer era solamente para algo relacionado al trabajo.

—Bien —gruñó John, pensando que era mejor que Dean estuviese donde ese viejo metiche y no donde el malagradecido de Sam.

Cuando Dean cortó la llamada, decidió comunicarse con Bobby en caso de que su padre se pusiera a preguntar. Todavía no estaba preparado para revelar que estaba tomando algo así como unas vacaciones donde su hermano.

—Entonces, ¿cómo está el chico? —preguntó Bobby.

—Supongo que bien —Dean suspiró.

—¿Bueno vas a decirme de una vez por todas lo que sucede o tendré que ir hasta allá y patearte el trasero? —refunfuñó el chatarrero, conociendo muy bien ese tono de voz del hermano mayor.

—Ese es el problema Bobby, no sé qué sucede —Dean se quejó, sintiendo como la frustración abarcaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo— Hay algo que no encaja con Sam, no sé qué, pero hay algo que está sucediendo con él.

—¿Sobrenatural? —preguntó un poco más atento el chatarrero. Los chicos de John siempre habían sido como suyos y se podría decir que él había sabido tratarlos mejor que el idiota de Winchester.

—No, y eso es lo que me preocupa aún más.

—No sé qué decirte hijo. Será una etapa, ya sabes que el chico es un poco extraño a su buena manera.

—Sí, seguro es eso —dijo Dean, deseando que fuese eso y no algo más grave.

—Por si acaso mantén un ojo en él y me llamas si algo anda mal —tranquilizó a Dean, sabiendo que si seguía así terminaría volviéndose loco y lo más seguro que persiguiendo a Sam por todo el maldito campus.

—De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, Bobby —A veces Bobby jugaba un mejor papel paternal que su padre. Y él estaba bien con eso.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, muchacho.

Después de terminar la llamada, Dean decidió seguir con su trabajo. Ya averiguaría la forma de descubrir qué pasaba con su hermano, tarde o temprano el daría con el asunto. Solo esperaba que no fuese nada grave.

 **~SW/DW~**

Dentro de una hora Sam tenía un examen y sabía que no podía darse el lujo de perder una segunda prueba. Los síntomas de la abstinencia eran una perra total que no le permitían ni siquiera concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos y era un hecho que no podría presentarse a hacer el examen en esas condiciones. Sam sabía que su verdugo andaba junto a él, guardado en el fondo de su bolsa de mensajero.

 _Quizás solo por esta vez sea válido, es una emergencia._ Sí, definitivamente esto es una emergencia. Pensó. Sam sentía tan acalambrados sus músculos que era casi un milagro que sus piernas no colapsaran ante el mínimo paso. Además la última media hora se la había pasado con la cara pegada al escusado, y estaba el terrible malestar que atacaba a su estómago, haciéndole creer que en el momento menos inesperado tendría que salir corriendo en busca de un sanitario.

Si, estaba claro que necesitaba tomar un tiro.

Sabiendo que tenía que ir a un lugar fuera del alcance de las miradas curiosas, decidió que todavía estaba a tiempo para ir a su apartamento y tomar un pequeño piquete. Su paso era apresurado, casi dándole un aire de desesperado, justo como se sentía en ese mismo momento. Su necesidad era la que pensaba por él en ese instante, nada más importaba.

Cuando al fin pudo controlar sus manos para que no temblara tanto, logró meter la llave en la cerradura y abrir rápidamente la puerta. Tanta era su desesperación que no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había movido hacia el baño o cuándo se había arremangado listo para su tan necesitada dosis. Sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a llenar la jeringa sin siquiera preocuparse en no pasarse de su dosis, esta vez quizás necesitaría un poco más.

Sam nunca había sido gran fan de las agujas. De hecho, cuando era niño y necesita alguna inyección siempre terminaba en los brazos de su hermano, y aun cuando estaba en plena adolescencia tenía que tomar la mano de Dean para sentirse seguro.

Al parecer el precio a pagar para vencer su miedo había sido un placer vano que aunque él sabía que quemaba su vida de extremo a extremo, le proporcionaba una sensación de libertad que nunca había sentido, ya que desde que cumplió los seis meses de edad su futura libertad fue atada a una vida de moteles, noches de líneas de sal y escopetas cargadas. Siendo un soldado más, enlistando las filas de un fusilamiento que tarde o temprano llegaría.

Y ahora que la aguja había profanado nuevamente su piel y sentía la droga entrando en su sistema, Sam suspiró feliz y fue ahí cuando supo que necesitaría mucho más que los fuertes brazos de su hermano mayor para poder salir de ese gran abismo al que el mismo había saltado.

Se suponía que la recaída sería por una emergencia, para poder hacer la prueba sin colapsar antes de llegar a poner su nombre en la hoja, se suponía que después de tomar su dosis él se bajaría la manga de su camisa y luego tomaría su mochila para así irse al aula asignada, se suponía que eso pasaría realmente pero en cambio fue todo lo contrario, tanto así que cuando su hermano volvió después del trabajo lo encontró completamente dormido casi como si estuviera desmayado.

—Hey ¿cómo te fue en la prueba? —preguntó Dean, sin saber si decirle a Sam que su padre había estado llamando toda la tarde.

—Genial —mintió descaradamente, no había ido a la prueba de hecho ni siquiera había salido de su habitación después de su subidón en el baño.

—Sabía que lo lograrías —dijo Dean, viendo que el semblante de su hermano había cambiado y también ese mal humor que había estado expresando en esos días. Quizás después de todo no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Cuando Sam escuchó lo que Dean había dicho, supo que su sacó de mentiras cada vez se iba llenando y llegaría el día en que se rompería, y eso sería mucho más pronto de lo esperado.

 **~SW/DW~**

Era viernes y Dean estaba ansioso por salir esa noche, quizás ir a algún bar y probar suerte con alguna universitaria cachonda, o eso fue hasta que se le ocurrió revisar su estado monetario y vio que había olvidado su cartera, así que tuvo que dar vuelta atrás a recoger billetera. Esa mañana estaba de buen ánimo, tanto así que decidió aparcar lejos del departamento para dar una pequeña caminata.

Subió las escaleras del complejo de departamentos mientras iba silbando una alegre tonada.

No se le hizo extraño encontrar el departamento solo, ese día Sam tenía clases a primera hora de la mañana. Cuando Dean hubo conseguido su billetera, decidió hacer una rápida parada en el baño. Al terminado su negocio se lavó las manos y se dispuso a ponerse en marcha para irse al trabajo cuando escuchó que alguien había llegado.

 _Seguro Sammy también olvido algo._ Pensó mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, pero se quedó quieto cuando escuchó la voz de un desconocido hablando con su hermano.

—¿Sabes porque estoy aquí, Sam?

Sam suspiró pensando en qué nueva mentira sacar, y ciertamente ya estaba cansado de todo eso.

—Por el examen —admitió descaradamente.

—Exacto. El examen al cual nunca asististe y ni te preocupaste por buscarme para intentar otra oportunidad ¿qué está pasando contigo, Sam?

—Yo, bueno… —La pregunta correcta seria ¿qué no estaba pasando con él?

—Ves, ni siquiera tienes una excusa preparada. Es como si todo te diera igual —ciertamente nunca pensó que un chico tan aplicado como Sam Winchester fuese a descarrilarse. Algo debía de andar mal.

—Bueno profesor gracias por su preocupación. Le prometo que no volverá a pasar —Curiosamente Sam no pensó que estuviese fallando tanto en sus estudios. Quizás si había fallado uno que otro día, pero no era para tanto drama.

—Pero esto ya ha ocurrido, Sam. Este es el segundo parcial al que no te presentas y tus calificaciones no sólo conmigo están bajando sin razón alguna. Eres un chico muy inteligente pero estas tomando decisiones muy tontas —reprendió Zac, a lo largo de su trabajo había visto tantos jóvenes buenos perderse en el oscuro mundo de las drogas y solo podía esperar que eso no sea lo que anda mal con su joven estudiante.

—No se preocupe profesor, yo me encargaré —Dean supo que era tiempo de hacer acto de presencia— Soy Dean, el hermano mayor de Sam.

—Mucho gusto Dean, espero que puedas hacer entender a tu hermano que no está tomando las mejores decisiones —Ojala que el hermano de su alumno pudiese ayudar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Cuando los hermanos estuvieron solos en la pequeña sala del apartamento, se podía decir que el aire era tan espeso que podría ser cortado con un cuchillo.

—Dean —Estaba jodido, al parecer su hermano había escuchado todo lo que se había dicho.

—Así que me mentiste —acusó airadamente.

—Dean no, yo… —Sam iba a mentir nuevamente pero la mirada airada de su hermano le hizo morderse la lengua para frenar su engaño.

—¡Maldita sea, Sammy! Sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo —Si Dean tenía pocas razones para sospechar de Sam, ahora estaba completamente seguro que había alguna mierda tras el telón.

—Lo haré, te lo diré pero no ahora —lo haría. Él le contaría todo, pero solo cuando se sintiera preparado, cosa que su mente pensaba sería muy pronto.

—Sam

—Dean te lo juro, solo dame tiempo.

—Como sea —Dean salió del departamento enfurecido ¿qué mierda le estaba ocurriendo a su hermano y por qué no podía contarle?

 _A la mierda._ Pensó mientras se dirigía a su trabajo. Definitivamente su idea de salir a divertirse en la noche había sido cambiada por una salida a tomar para ahogar su furia.

Cuando su hermano había salido enojado aquella mañana no estaba fingiendo, Dean no le hablaba y evitaba estar en la misma habitación que él. Sam por su parte estaba muy ocupado tratando de no colapsar mientras se esmeraba en reponer sus clases pérdidas y hacer que Dean lo perdonase aunque fuese un poco, pero ¿cómo perdonar cuando ni siquiera sabe qué tiene que perdonar?

Al parecer parte del programa de desintoxicación al que había sido internado Stephen, le prohibía la comunicación con cualquier persona fuera del entorno de la clínica o familia directa, eso le había dicho la madre de su amigo. Así que cualquier tipo de intento de comunicación fue en vano, sin poder hablar con la única persona que podía comprender su situación. Sam sentía que iba a explotar, a veces deseaba salir de todo esa maldita telaraña de mentiras y confesarle a Dean su situación y clamar por algo de ayuda, pero hasta el momento no se había atrevido porque al imaginarse la mirada de decepción de su hermano hacia que las palabras de su padre calasen más profundo y por ende dolieran más.

Quizás lo que tenía que hacer era no decía nada y seguir tratando de no usar, solo que está vez no habrían recaídas. Al final de cuentas se ahorraría una escena innecesaria ya que este pequeño desliz quedaría como una pequeña mancha en su vida, sería un simple error tonto y nada que en un futuro pudiera morderle el trasero.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Sam estaba feliz. Al parecer todo en su vida se estaba solucionando, en tan solo una semana sus calificaciones habían subido unos puntos, no mucho pero hacían la diferencia. Además, él podía sentir que esta vez estaba teniendo un poco más de control en su cuerpo ante el pequeño retiro al que se estaba obligando a pasar. Ya no podía seguir destruyendo su vida y mucho menos si arrastraba consigo a su hermano.

Pero al parecer era hora de que abriera los ojos y viera la realidad. Era lunes y tenía que levantarse temprano para su primera clase de la mañana, demasiado temprano para su gusto y más aún cuando sentía sus extremidades pesadas y algo agarrotadas, pero eso se lo achaco a la falta de sueño y no a su obvio retiro.

Cuando paso por la cocina, su hermano le paso de lado sin siquiera darle el buenos días o ya sea alguna maldición. Dean todavía estaba enfadado y no hacia ni el mínimo esfuerzo en ocultárselo.

Después de que Sam saliese de su apartamento en dirección a la dichosa clase, aun con un poco de sueño, llegó hasta el aula a esperar junto con su grupo, hasta que apareció un encargado a decirles que el profesor no podría asistir. Maldiciendo en su interior, Sam decidió ver eso como una ventaja y aprovechar el tiempo sobrante para presentarse a trabajar en la cafetería y cubrir unas horas antes de que empezara su turno.

—Winchester ¿puedo hablar en privado contigo? —dijo el gerente apenas lo vio cruzar la puerta sin darle tiempo de poner su mochila detrás del mostrador.

—Claro, Señor Malcon —caminó hacia la oficina de su jefe.

—Lamento hacer esto chico. Admito que eres uno de nuestros mejores trabajadores pero en los últimos dos meses tus ausencias solo han aumentado y siempre con escusas débiles —dijo sin rodeos apenas Sam estuvo sentado frente a su escritorio.

—Le aseguro que no volverá a suceder —Sam se apresuró a justificarse, viendo en donde finalizaría esa charla con su jefe. ¿Con cuanta frecuencia había terminado usando esa frase?

—Realmente lo siento pero estas despedido.

Y si Sam pensaba que su día no podía empeorar más, estaba muy equivocado. Cuando terminó el resto de sus clases se dirigió a su apartamento, deseando caer desmayado en su cama ya que al parecer los síntomas de la abstinencia habían vuelto al ataque, eliminando el poco control que él había pensado tener.

Antes de que pudiese llegar siquiera al pasillo, escuchó que alguien decía su nombre —Oye, Sam ¿Cómo estás? —dijo su casera.

—Bien y ¿usted Señora Martha? —respondió lo más cordial que pudo. Se sentía tan agotado y lo último que quería hacer era ponerse a charlar con la anciana, en otro momento no le hubiese importado pero ahora simplemente no quería.

—Muy bien, cariño. Solo quería acordarte que el alquiler se vence en una semana, de hecho se me hizo extraño ya que siempre pagas una semana antes, pero supongo que a todos en algún momento nos falla la memoria por los ajetreos diarios —sonrió dulcemente mientras se despedía de Sam.

—¡Mierda! —masculló.

 _¿Cómo pude olvidar el alquiler? Bueno, no es como si ya se hubiese vencido. Ahora solo tengo que tomar el dinero que tengo guardado para situaciones como estas._ Pensó mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Cuando ya estaba en su habitación buscó el dinero. Lo malo es que el dinero no estaba.

¿Y si alguien lo había tomado? Imposible y nunca le pasaría siquiera la idea de que hubiese sido su hermano o Stephen, quizás… —¡Oh no! —exclamó cuando vino a su mente la noche en aquel bar, no solo recordó a aquel repulsivo sujeto sino que también antes de salir de su apartamento había tomado el dinero, pensando que luego lo repondría con su próximo pago. Excepto que nunca tomó en cuenta que correría con la suerte de ser despedido y quedarse sin un cinco, ya que lo poco que le habían pagado lo había tenido que dejar por una deuda que tenía con un amigo de grupo.

Ahora sí. Ya nada podría salir mal, porque todo lo que le podía pasar le acababa de suceder.

Curiosamente en ese momento ya no sentía ningún síntoma o ganas de descansar, ahora lo único que sentía eran unas inmensas ganas de gritar, sacar toda su frustración y volver el tiempo atrás y poder haber dicho _no_ aquella noche antes de llegar a arruinar su vida.

¿Ahora cómo diablos haría? Sin importar el cómo se las solucionase, por ninguna razón le diría a Dean. Él se había metido en esas y se saldría solo. Aunque lo único que quería en ese momento era acurrucarse y esconder su patética existencia y así lo hizo. Se encerró en su cuarto y no salió hasta el día siguiente cuando tomó la determinación de comprar el periódico y buscar en la sección de empleos.

 **~SW/DW~**

Dean todavía estaba lo suficiente enojado por las mentiras de su hermano y mucho más porque seguía sin saber qué hacer para averiguar lo que andaba mal, pero nada de eso le impedía ver que había algo que preocupaba a Sam. El chico prácticamente no dormía y las ojeras eran signo claro de eso, tampoco es que comiera mucho y se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación. Daba la impresión que se ocultaba del mundo, pero sobre todo de él. A ese ritmo el chiquillo terminaría enfermándose y si él es un buen hermano mayor y claro que lo es, no iba a permitir que eso sucediera.

Esa mañana en particular su hermano había estado sumamente concentrado en el periódico local, y si no fuese que Sam era ahora un chico universitario, él podría jurar que el chico estaba buscando su próxima cacería entre las noticias locales. Sin poder evitarlo cuando Sam se había marchado a ducharse, Dean prácticamente voló a ver qué era lo que ocupaba la completa atención de su hermano en el dichoso pedazo de papel.

 _Oh Sammy. Así que era eso_. Pensó al ver el periódico, doblado justo en el área de bolsa de trabajo y con algunos enunciados encerrados en lapicero.

—Sabes que no estás solo ¿cierto? —le comentó a su hermano cuando este hubo salido del cuarto de baño.

Cuando Sam escucho a Dean hablar, pensó que su hermano seguramente estaba hablando por teléfono y no con él.

—¿Me hablas a mí? —preguntó cuando vio que Dean se le quedo mirando como si esperase alguna contestación.

—¿A quién más?

—Olvídalo ¿me decías algo? — _¡Dios, esta maldita picazón!_ Pensó mientras se frotaba el brazo izquierdo sin darse cuenta que Dean seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con su aguda mirada.

—Sí, te decía que no estás solo —indicó, viendo que su hermano se comportaba un poco ¿inquieto?

—Sí lo sé, estas aquí conmigo —respondió obviamente sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía su hermano.

Dean puso los ojos en blanco —Me refiero a que no importa si en estos momentos estoy enojado contigo, siempre cuentas con mi apoyo para cualquier cosa.

—De acuerdo, gracias —dijo dando por terminado el tema.

—Entonces ¿por qué estás buscando empleo cuando deberías estar estudiando? —comentó sin querer que sonara como reprimenda pero fallando completamente.

—Dean, no es nada —suspiró tan cansado como se sentía.

—Por qué será que cada vez que tú dices que no es nada termina siendo algo —reprendió— ¿Qué tal si empezamos de cero? Tomando esto como nuestro nuevo comienzo de la confianza. Nada de secretos ¿de acuerdo?

—Si sabes que acabas de sonar como una adolescente haciendo su juramento de castidad con su mejor amiga ¿no? —sonrió al ver la mueca de vergüenza en el rostro de su hermano.

—Cállate —gruñó Dean— Escúpelo Sammy.

Quizás esta era la oportunidad para empezar de cero como su hermano había dicho, o quizás era una nueva forma de engañar a su hermano y de paso a sí mismo.

Sam suspiró pesadamente mientras dejaba de lado su orgullo —Hace unos días me despidieron del trabajo y estoy corto de dinero para pagar el alquiler —Por supuesto que Sam no dio los detalles del por qué había sido despedido y mucho menos del asunto del alquiler ya vencido.

—¿Y por eso andabas como alma en pena y luciendo tan mal? —Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Algo así —Lo que su hermano no sabía era que en cierta parte era por la preocupación y lo demás se debía por su falta de droga, cada vez más notoria.

—Entonces ¿por qué no me pediste el dinero? Sabes muy bien que yo puedo pagar por tus gastos, Sammy —comentó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Claro que para él lo era.

—Dean, ya no soy un niño y ya no tienes que hacerte responsable de mis gastos —Sam suspiró sintiéndose como un completo inútil que ni siquiera podía pagar por el lugar donde vivía, y si no fuese por su hermano mayor, estuviese viviendo en la calle. Eso ultimo lo asustaba de sobremanera, pero la pequeña voz en su cabeza le susurraba que no había nada que temer, que todo estaría bien. Aunque eso era como escuchar lo que queremos escuchar y no lo que realmente debemos, y él estaba bien con esa mentira, era más confortable que la realidad.

—Sammy, puedes llegar a tener treinta años y yo siempre me preocupare hasta por lo que comes, ese es mi trabajo como hermano mayor y te guste o no lo seguirá siendo. Toma esto y paga el alquiler —dijo tendiéndole dinero— Además yo estoy viviendo acá, así que digamos que este mes me toca a mí —dijo guiñándole un ojo— Y con lo que sobre puedes gastártelo en cosas buenas —bromeó sin saber las magnitudes de ese simple chiste.

Y así lo hizo. No fue porque se viera tentado por la broma de su hermano, porque eso sí que sería patético. No, él lo hizo para acallar la voz de su padre que le gritaba que era un fracaso y un maldito egoísta. Tomó el dinero sobrante y se fue a buscar a su distribuidor.

Ahora que Sam tenía su dosis fue todo lo contrario ya que no logró acallar la voz de su padre, en cambio la escuchaba más fuerte y repetitiva como si fuese un maldito disco rayado, por eso mismo es que había tomado otra dosis sin importarle poco si se excedía. Lo único que quería era apagar las voces de todas las personas que a lo largo de su vida había decepcionado. Y así lo hizo.

 **~SW/DW~**

Mientras su hermano salía a pagar el alquiler, Dean decidió hacer una rápida llamada.

—Bobby. Creí saber porque Sam estaba actuando tan raro —dijo en forma de saludo— Pensé que era porque estaba corto de dinero y estaba siendo orgulloso, pero es algo mucho más allá de eso y no tengo ni idea de qué hacer.

—Te escuchas como si alguien hubiese pateado a tu cachorro —suspiró con comprensión.

—Me siento así —sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba comparando a su hermanito con un cachorro.

—Lamento aumentar tus preocupaciones pero alguien me contó que vio esta tarde a tu papi cerca de Palo Alto —agregó Bobby.

—¿Qué crees que ande haciendo acá? —cuestionó, dejando de lado la preocupación por su hermano y concentrándose en lo que sea que su padre tuviese en mente.

—Muchacho, es mucho más probable que yo me ponga un maldito tutú rosa, antes que a tu padre le nazcan las ganas de ver a tu hermano. Y tú sabes que lo que digo es cierto.

A Dean le gustaría pensar que lo que decía Bobby eran puras mentiras, pero sabía que su padre nunca trató a Sammy igual que a él. Era como si el chico nunca hubiese estado a la altura para el gran John Winchester.

—Sí, lo sé —suspiró mientras dirigía su mirada al reloj de pared para darse cuenta que su hermano llevaba ya más de media hora afuera— Me desquicia no saber dónde está Sammy o qué hace en su tiempo libre. ¡Diablos, el chico ni siquiera sala las ventanas! —se quejó exasperado por esa actitud tan descuidada.

—Ya suenas como una madre preocupada, Dean. Y realmente suena como si ese no fuese nuestro Sam —cuestionó Bobby. Sin duda alguna algo estaba ocurriendo allí y talvez era hora de hacerles una visita a esos dos. Quizás entre Dean y el puedan desentrañar lo que pasa por la cabeza del Winchester más joven— Solo por si acaso ¿estás seguro que es nuestro Sam?

—Sí, hice las pruebas el mismo día que llegue aquí —El ser paranoico en su línea de trabajo es lo que le ha salvado más de una vez el pellejo. Además, es algo que con el pasar de los años se convierte en costumbre.

—Estaré allí en dos días —informó el chatarrero.

—Gracias Bobby. Realmente te lo agradezco, y por si acaso no le diré nada a Sammy. No queremos que salga huyendo —Dean bromeó, pero en el fondo temía que esa fuese la reacción de su hermano.

Justo después de terminar la llamada, Sam apareció por la puerta luciendo un poco peor que cuando se fue, si es que eso era posible.

—Oye Sammy ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó al ver el rostro pálido y sudoroso de su hermano.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —prácticamente lo mordió con su comentario mordaz. Sam no pudo evitar mantenerse callado, cuando su hermano habló fue como si algo se encendiese dentro suyo.

—Tranquilo tigre. Solo preguntaba, además tienes pinta de como si estuvieses a punto de besar el suelo —Dean lo tranquilizó mientras alzaba sus manos en son de paz— ¿Qué ocurre contigo, Sammy?

—Por qué tiene que ocurrir algo ¿eh? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti, Dean? —sabía que ese que hablaba era la droga en su sistema y que debería mejor largarse a su cuarto antes de cagarla descomunalmente con una de las únicas personas que de verdad importaban en su vida. Pero simplemente no podía, quería sacar todo su enojo y estrellarlo contra lo más cercano, y para su desgracia eso era su hermano.

 _¡¿Qué diablos?! De donde había venido eso._

—¡Diablos, Sammy! Yo nunca he dicho eso y nunca lo diré. Además, este no eres tú, tú no actúas así —Dean trató de razonar con su hermano que por lo visto estaba fuera de control. ¿Acaso estaría tomado?

—Bueno Dean, quizás este sea el nuevo yo. Así que mejor vete acostumbrando o…

—¿O qué? ¿Me vas a echar, es eso? —Su voz se elevó peligrosamente. Lo más seguro es que si seguían discutiendo así, terminarían yéndose a los golpes. A Dean no le extrañaría que algún vecino de Sam decidiera llamar a la policía ya que prácticamente estaban gritando.

—Yo…no… —De pronto Sam sintió como el mundo giraba en torno suyo y la voz de su hermano sonaba cada vez más lejana, como si estuviese metido en algún agujero.

—Sam, Sammy —Sam podía escuchar como la preocupación rayaba en la voz de su hermano. Y justo antes de perder la conciencia, suplicó a quien estuviera escuchando su ruego desesperado que Dean no se enterase de su sucio secreto.

—¡Sammy! Mierda ¿Dónde está el maldito alcohol? —Dean logró atajar a su hermano justo antes de que su cabeza se estrellara contra la mesa de café. Dean tomó unas cuantas respiraciones para poder tranquilizarse y centrarse en el bienestar de su hermano. Rápidamente fue a traer el alcohol que estaba en el pequeño gabinete del cuarto de baño; cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta del gabinete vio que había varios frascos de pastillas de diferentes nombres.

Al volver a la sala donde había dejado a su hermano desmayado en el sofá, se encontró que Sam no había ni reacciona, era como si el chico estuviese en un sueño muy profundo. Además su pulso era tan lento y su piel tan fría que era como si estuviese en shock.

Dean ya estaba marcando a emergencias cuando escucho hablar a Sam —Cuel…ga –habló entrecortado.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que cuelgues! —gritó un poco agitado, sintiendo como muchos puntos negros bailaban delante de su vista.

Dean colgó el teléfono más por la impresión de su hermano despierto que por la orden en sí. Rápidamente Dean se apresuró a posicionarse al lado de Sam para saber si realmente sería necesario un hospital o no.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Sammy?

—Ya me encuentro mucho mejor —Mentira. Se sentía de la patada, pero por nada del mundo se lo diría a Dean, quien obviamente estaba buscando la más mínima excusa para llamar a una ambulancia o el mismo cargarlo hasta el maldito hospital.

—Si ya te sientes mejor te molestaría decirme ¿Qué mierda acaba de suceder? —vociferó, sintiéndose atrapado en las mentiras de su hermano.

—Fue un bajonazo de presión —Era tan patético que ya tenía pensada una excusa para una situación así. Sam se sentía lo más bajo del mundo.

—¿Y cómo estas tan seguro? —Dean cuestionó desconfiado pero también preocupado.

—Ya me ha sucedido otras veces, una en la biblioteca y otra donde Stephen —mintió nuevamente.

—¡Jesús, Sammy! —Dean exclamó, sintiendo como su garganta se ponía seca y su pulso se aceleraba. Seguramente por eso eran los diferentes frascos de pastillas en el gabinete de baño. Claro, su hermanito estaba enfermo y por eso todo el comportamiento tan extraño. Seguramente la presión de la universidad y la falta de dinero habían sido el detonante para que su cuerpo llegara al límite y colapsara.

Y todavía viene él de tarugo y le pone más presión con su comportamiento y actitud desconfiada —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio, Sammy?

Sam no pudo evitar sentirse más que satisfecho con su mentira al escuchar la genuina preocupación en su hermano, eso quería decir que se había tragado la mentira y su secreto estaba a salvo.

—Solo no quería preocuparte, pero al parecer eso fue lo que más hice —dijo Sam mientras lograba colar unas cuantas lágrimas en su mirada. En ese momento se preguntó cuándo se había convertido en el perfecto manipulador y mentiroso que era ahora.

—No te preocupes chico, solo concéntrate en ponerte mejor ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Dean sintiendo como un peso se quitaba de sus hombros al saber qué era lo que pasaba con su hermano— Mejor vamos a tu cuarto, se ve que necesitas descansar —dijo mientras ayudaba a Sam a llegar hasta la habitación de este y lo dejaba en la cama para que pudiese descansar.

A pesar del susto Dean estaba más tranquilo ahora, tanto que hasta pensó en llamar a Bobby y decirle que ya no era necesario que viniera, pero mejor decidió dejarlo así, seguramente sería una grata sorpresa para su hermano ver al viejo cazador y viceversa para Bobby.

Dean había dejado a Sam en la habitación para que pudiera descansar. Además, Sam le había dicho que solo necesitaría dormir y una pastilla que por supuesto fingió tomarse para luego botarla sin que Dean se diera cuenta.

Sam podía escuchar a su hermano trastear en la cocina mientras preparaba una cena decente según él. Sin querer admitirlo Sam sabía que esta vez se le había pasado la mano y había estado a punto de sufrir una sobredosis. Aun podía sentir su palpitar lento y su respiración normalizándose. Estaba más que claro que un gramo más de morfina y su hermano en ese momento no estaría tan tranquilo en la cocina, sino destrozado mientras tiene que preparar su funeral ya sea de cazador o uno normal.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

John Winchester tenía sus dudas sobre si su hijo le estaba diciendo la verdad o se había visto engatusado ante la mosquita muerta de Samuel. Pero por nada del mundo esas dudas harían que su orgullo se viese afectado para caer tan bajo y pasarse por la propiedad de Singer a verificar si su hijo decía la verdad. Era más fácil ir hasta Palo Alto y observar la vida de Sam desde lejos, así se daría cuenta si estaba en lo cierto o simplemente siendo paranoico.

A John solo le tomó dos días de estar siguiendo a Sam para enterarse que Dean le había mentido y además, eso no fue lo único que logro averiguar. Al parecer el niño bueno de Sammy ahora era un maldito drogadicto. Una escoria más en la vida.

Como le encantaría ir a tocar la puerta del apartamento donde se estaba quedando Dean con el adicto, para ir a escupirle toda la verdad de su no tan santurrón hermano; pero en cambio decidió montarse en su camioneta y largarse de ese maldito lugar. Dean ya se enteraría de quien es realmente Sam, y cuando eso ocurriera ya sería demasiado tarde para perder el tiempo en una basura como esa.

Después de todo era una vía fácil para deshacerse del lastre.

 **~SW/DW~**

Sam no lo podía creer. La única explicación posible es que la vida debe de tener algo en contra de él. Dos días después de su "accidente", Bobby llegó en una visita sorpresa, y vaya que fue una sorpresa para Sam, quien tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mandar a su hermano y a Bobby a la mierda, era obvio que ellos tenían sus sospechas y por eso estaban allí. Tenía que ser más cuidadoso que nunca si no quiere que su teatro se venga abajo.

En ese momento Dean andaba acompañando al viejo cazador a registrarse en una posada algo cerca del apartamento de Sam, para luego volver con algo de comida para que cenaran los tres.

Ahora que Sam se encontraba solo sentía que podía hacer esa llamada con toda la libertad del mundo. Hace sólo unos días, Sam había llamado a la madre de Stephen para pedirle encarecidamente que por favor autorizara que su amigo pudiese recibir llamadas de él. Realmente no había sido tan difícil de lograr ya que a Sam lo tenían por un chico sano y dulce. Un modelo de vida para su descarrilado hijo.

Que equivocados que estaban, ya que él dejó de ser eso hace mucho tiempo.

El teléfono comenzó a timbrar y al cuarto intento su llamada fue respondida. Después de eso tuvo que esperar unos cinco minutos para que transfirieran la llamada a la oficina del encargado y que Stephen se pusiera al teléfono. La pequeña espera parecía eterna según el criterio de Sam, que movía su pierna con desesperación como si con ese acto el tiempo se acelerase.

—¡Hey Sammyboy! —dijo Stephen con alegría al otro lado de la línea.

—Hey amigo, es bueno escucharte —Realmente estaba feliz de escuchar la voz de su amigo, ya le hacía falta.

—Lo mismo digo —Se podía sentir un silencio entre ellos, pero no uno incomodo sino reconfortante y familiar.

—Escuché de tu madre que estas mejor; claro que todavía te falta un largo camino que recorrer —comentó. Deseando de corazón que Stephen pueda superar ese trago amargo, así al menos uno de ellos podría salir bien parado de todo ese caos.

—En cierta forma estoy mejor, es como quitarse un maldito peso del pecho y poder respirar con normalidad. Ahora, lo que realmente me preocupa eres tú, Sam —habló con seriedad, tal y como Sam recordaba cada vez que alguno de ellos se metía en problemas. En eso, Stephen y Dean eran tan parecidos, siempre leales a los suyos y anteponiendo las necesidades de los demás por encima de las propias.

—No tienes porque, estoy bien —mintió como ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Quizás, si lo decía muchas veces algún día seria así.

—Patrañas —bufó Stephen— Entonces ¿hace cuánto que no usas?

Sam suspiró pesadamente mientras se acomodaba en su cama, quedando con la espalda pegada al respaldar —Desde que tire la droga. Todavía siento antojos, pero ya son más controlables —Otra mentira más que agregar a su libro de engaños ¿qué haría cuando ya no tenga espacio para más?

—¿En serio? ¡Woah! Bueno no es que dude de ti, amigo. De hecho me alegró que uno de los dos salga bien librado de toda esta mierda —La sinceridad era palpable en la voz de Stephen— Apuesto que el tener a tu hermano allí debió de ayudar mucho.

—Sí, no sabes cómo han cambiado las cosas desde que Dean está aquí —Bueno eso no era del todo falso. Las cosas sí que habían cambiado aunque sean para mal, pero lo que Stephen no sabia no le hacía daño.

—Oye Sam, te tengo que dejar ya que las malditas llamadas aquí son casi cronometradas y al parecer estoy excediendo mis permisos —agregó en modo de disculpa, no queriendo dejar a su amigo.

—No te preocupes por mí, solo céntrate en mejorar y conquistar una que otra bella enfermera —bromeó un poco para bajar el nudo que sentía en su garganta.

—Así será amigo. Además, siempre se ha sabido que soy el más galán de los dos —bromeó— Realmente estoy muy feliz por ti, Sam. Solo esperó que esto quede como lo que tuvo ser desde un principio, un maldito error y que ninguno de los dos llegue a flaquear. Apóyate en tu familia y será más fácil. Adiós.

—Adiós —susurró Sam cuando la línea se hubo quedado en silencio.

Podía sentir como su garganta se apretaba en un dolor tan conocido y su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas acumuladas, y sin hacer ningún intento de calmar su dolor. Sam sollozó como no lo había hecho en años. Quizás, él lloró por todas las mentiras dichas, esas que no tenían marcha atrás, o porque se encontraba solo y no necesariamente hablando de ese preciso momento. Quizás fue porque se dio cuenta que su vida estaba arruinada y lo único bueno eran las personas que estaban en ella. Pero eso pronto acabaría, porque cuando su sucio secreto saliera a la luz ya no importaría, todos sabrían lo patético que era. Todos se irían y sinceramente no podría poner queja alguna ya que se lo había ganado a pecho.

Se pregunta si así va a ser su vida de ahora en adelante, mintiendo a todos los que son importante para él. Le mintió una y otra vez sin cansancio a su hermano, también le mintió a su mejor amigo, y lo más importante y peligroso es que se engaña a si mismo con promesas vacías que sabe que no pasaran de la fantasía.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien, estoy… —repitió hasta que su voz se quebró por el llanto, queriendo decirlo cuantas veces fuese necesario para que realmente sea así.

¿Qué tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar con eso?

 **~SW/DW~**

Bobby Singer podía ser viejo y en su tiempo un grandísimo borracho, pero lo que no era, es un idiota, y es que hay que serlo para no notar que algo grave estaba sucediendo con el menor de los Winchester y eso no tenía nada que ver ni por un ápice con la supuesta enfermedad de la presión.

 _Presión mis pelotas_ , había pensado al oír semejante mentira. Y que lo entierren vivo si él llegaba a tragarse ese cuento tan viejo.

A lo largo de su vida él había visto demasiados casos de abuso de sustancias y también sus claras señales, y prácticamente Sam mostraba más de una de esas señales, sino es que eran todas. Pero como buen cazador que es, no piensa decir nada hasta tener las pruebas a mano y no una simple sospecha. El telón tiene que caer tanto para que Dean abra los ojos y vea lo que es más que obvio, y para Sam que se dé cuenta que a lo largo de ese camino de la adicción sólo hay un lugar y es un maldito cementerio con una bonita frase de epitafio.

Cuando ambos cazadores regresaron al apartamento de Sam, se encontraron con el sitio a oscuras y en completo silencio.

—¿Sammy? —gritó Dean, pensando que quizás su hermano había salido un momento.

—¿Si, Dean? —contestó Sam, asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

—Vamos a comer, traje unas hamburguesas de infarto y una de tus femeninas ensaladas —dijo mientras le restaba importancia al hecho de que él, el gran Dean Winchester comprando monte.

—No dudo que sean de infarto por sus altos contenidos de grasas saturadas —dijo mientras caminaba hacia la despensa y sacaba unos platos y de paso tres cervezas de la nevera— Gracias por la ensalada —sonrió, tratando de demostrar que todo estaba de maravilla, pero la luz de esa sonrisa nunca llegó a sus ojos.

Bobby se mantuvo en silencio mientras veía la típica interacción entre esos dos. Sam siempre fue un chico de gran corazón y sonrisa alegre, pero lo que estaba delante de él no era más que un cascaron vacío. La sonrisa del chico era tan falsa y triste que daban ganas de llorar con sólo verla, ahora comprendía a Dean y sus preocupaciones sobre Sam. El niño estaba al límite y daba la impresión que no dudaría en saltar al precipicio en el más pequeño intento de auxilio.

Bobby quería enfrentar la verdad con pruebas contundentes de que lo que él decía era tan serio y de cuidado como sonaba, pero temía que si esperaba para encontrar dichas pruebas, sería muy tarde para traer a Sam de ese agujero oscuro en el que se sumergía día a día.

 **~SW/DW~**

 _Un día más en el infierno._ Pensó Sam, cuando al amanecer de ese horrendo día abrió los ojos. Era domingo así que no tenía que asistir a clases, pero no por eso no se limitó a usar su lengua mentirosa e inventarse una salida de estudio con unos amigos. Era eso o quedarse todo el día bajo la atenta mirada de esos dos.

Sin saber cómo o porque se encontró caminando hacia la casa de Andrea. La conoció en una fiesta de la universidad, y más de una tarde Stephen y él se la habían pasado compartiendo un cigarrillo de hierba y una que otra dosis con ella, por eso mismo no se molestó en llevar su mochila con los viales que había comprado.

Dean estaba desayunando un plato de huevos con beicon cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

—Hola Bobby, pasa —dijo después de abrir la puerta. Inmediatamente volviendo a su desayuno como si este fuese a echar alas y escapar por la ventana.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano? —preguntó mientras aceptaba el café que le ofrecía Dean.

—Dijo que iría a estudiar con un grupo de nerds —suspiró sin saber si creerle realmente o no.

—¿Un domingo? —inquirió el chatarrero.

—Sí, ya sabes lo nerdo que es Sammy. Cuando éramos niños, él prefería pasarse las tardes estudiando y no viendo televisión conmigo.

—Bueno es fácil de adivinar el porqué. Tú eras un adolescente calenturiento que solo quería ver pechos, y Sam un niño que no quería ser traumado por su hermano mayor.

—Oh vamos, Bobby —gimió— Dame algo de crédito aquí —Quizás Bobby tenía razón, pero después de todo eso es lo que hacen los chicos de esa edad. Bueno, todos excepto Sam.

—Aja, lo que tú digas —comentó, queriendo volver al tema principal— ¿De casualidad el chico llevaba una camisa de manga larga? —preguntó Bobby cómo quien no quiere la cosa.

—Supongo que sí —miró al chatarrero con desconcierto en la mirada ¿a qué venían esas preguntas?

—Como siempre —acusó, sumando más causas a su caso— ¿No es curioso que nunca lo veas sin camisas de manga larga?

—¿Qué sabes tú que yo no, Bobby? —estaba cansado de que todo el mundo anduviese en círculos alrededor suyo, como si temieran que no fuera a soportar la verdad. ¿Acaso se olvidaban que él se había enfrentado a peores enemigos?

—No creo que te guste escuchar esto, y quiera Dios que esté equivocado pero creo saber que sucede con tu hermano, chico —Bobby se sentó frente a Dean, quien en la seriedad que rodeaba esa charla había hecho su desayuno a un lado y se dispuso a escuchar con atención.

—Bueno Bobby, piensas decirme o mantenerme en vilo todo el maldito día —se quejó exasperado del misterio que rodeaba lo que ocurría con su hermano menor.

—Sam usa drogas —después de todo no fue tan difícil como se lo pensaba, solo quedaba por ver la reacción de Dean. Lo último que Bobby esperó fue que en el rostro del chico se formara una sonrisa para luego romper en carcajadas.

—Sammy usando drogas ¿qué sigue, ángeles cayendo del cielo? —dijo Dean— En serio Bobby, ¿de verdad te estas escuchando? El chico que yo crié jamás se metería esa basura en el cuerpo.

—Tienes razón Dean, el chico que tú criaste no, pero este Sam al parecer es otro —suspiró mientras se quitaba su gorra y la colocaba sobre el desayunador— Mira Dean, sé que esto es lo último que quieres escuchar y no te culpo yo también estaría flipando si alguien me dijera lo mismo, pero tengo mis razones. Tú mismo tienes las tuyas.

Dean no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando el mármol del desayunador mientras su mirada se endurecía y su mente le regalaba una recopilación de la primera vez que había visto a su hermano en aquel mugriento bar. Cuando pensó que aquel sujeto había drogado a su inocente y sano hermanito. Dean se rio sin una pisca de humor, al parecer la realidad era otra y simplemente por azares del destino él había ido a ese sitio. Además, el comportamiento tan extraño de su hermano y los cambios de humor ahora eran otros efectos del maldito mundo de las drogas y no de la maldita enfermedad que él, como un idiota se había tragado el cuento.

Sin perder la esperanza de que Bobby estuviese siendo el maldito paranoico de siempre, se dirigió sin mencionar palabra al cuarto de su hermano. Sin saber qué buscar, Dean entró con paso decidido y comenzó a escarbar cada milímetro de la habitación sin dejar un solo lugar fuera de su radar. Y cuando pensó que realmente Bobby estaba siendo un paranoico y que su hermano no tenía nada que ver con las drogas, casi suspiró de alivio hasta que tropezó con la mochila de estudio de Sam y sin mucho interés la hizo a un lado con su pie para salir de la habitación, cuando de pronto se quedó estático y reanduvo sus pasos para luego arrodillarse y hurgar en el interior de la mochila.

Dean suspiró con tristeza mientras trataba de mantener sus lágrimas a raya. Después de todo, la búsqueda había dado sus frutos y deseó de todo corazón no haber encontrado esos viales. Se guardó los frascos en el bolsillo de su pantalón pijama, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían rodado por sus mejillas. Decidió ordenar todo como estaba desde un principio para reunirse con Bobby en la cocina.

 _Y una mierda que habías ido a ese bar porque me extrañabas_ , pensó con tristeza al recuerdo del primer encuentro después de tantos meses separados. Al parecer la vida de su hermano era una pirámide hecha a base de puras mentiras.

—Odio decir esto pero tenías razón —dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo los viales y los colocaba frente a Bobby, quien hizo una mueca al leer la etiqueta y las implicaciones que traía el simple nombre. Por primera vez en su vida, Bobby odio tener la razón.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Ahora que ya lo tenían claro era hora de actuar, pero ¿cómo?

—No te lo tomes a mal, Bobby. Aprecio tu ayuda y preocupación pero quiero hacer esto por mi cuenta —agregó serio, pensando en cómo abarcaría el asunto sin llegar a arrastrar a su hermano del pelo y meterlo en la cajuela del auto. Después de todo, Dean tenía una tormenta de sentimiento floreciendo en su interior, decepción, miedo, tristeza, pero sobre todo enojo. Enojo con Sam y consigo mismo de ver que no supo reconocer las señales que diariamente veía frente a sus ojos, simplemente se quedó sentado en su trasero mientras veía en primera fila como su hermanito se destrozaba ante sus ojos y no hacía nada por miedo a la dura realidad.

—Lo entiendo muchacho, pero Dean, no lo mates ¿quieres? —Bobby le dio una larga mirada a Dean, y por un segundo no supo quién sufriría más con esto si Dean o Sam. Era un hecho que ambas vidas estaban a punto de fracturarse por la mitad, pero sin importar que tan fuerte les golpeara la vida, él estaría allí para ellos en ese largo y agónico futuro incierto.

—Si tan solo pudiera ponerlo sobre mi rodilla y calentarle el trasero a base de palmadas, te juro que no podría sentarse en un maldito mes —Por la expresión de Dean, Bobby no sabía si lo decía en serio o estaba bromeando. Pero viendo los acontecimientos, Bobby sabía que no eran momentos para bromear.

—Dean —Bobby le llamó la atención, esperando una respuesta sobre si tenía que preocuparse por un cadáver o no.

—No lo matare —Fue lo único que dijo. Y para el chatarrero eso era mejor que nada.

Cinco horas exactas pasaron desde que Bobby se fue dejando a Dean en el departamento a la espera de Sam.

—¿Apuesto a que estudiaste mucho? —comentó con sarcasmo cuando vio que Sam al fin hacia acto de presencia.

—Sí, estudiamos mucho —la mentira se deslizó con facilidad por su lengua sin darse cuenta de la ironía en la pregunta de su hermano.

—Bien —se rio secamente, sin importarle que Sam tuviese la más mínima sospecha de que su tan guardado secreto había dejado de ser secreto.

Sam estuvo tentado de preguntarle a Dean qué es lo que andaba mal para que tuviera esa actitud de mierda, pero siendo sincero no tenía ganas de discutir con su hermano. Esa tarde había estado colocándose con marihuana de primera, que ni idea de cómo había llegado a manos de Andrea, pero sin lugar a dudas había agradecido la muestra y había encargado una buena bolsa para la siguiente semana. Solo tendría que ver que excusa le inventa a su hermano para poder conseguir el dinero.

Ignorando la extraña actitud de Dean, se dirigió a la nevera para hacerse algo de comer. Tenía tanta maldita hambre.

Dean por su parte sentía que su sangre hervía ante la desfachatez que tenía Sam, como si él fuese el loco ¿acaso Sam no entendía que lo que hacía no era un juego de niños? Estaba jugando a la ruleta rusa con un arma cargada con tan solo una bala. Dean aplacó sus deseos de ir hacia donde estaba su hermano, relajado haciendo un emparedado y gritarle en la cara que sabía toda su mierda, que dejara de fingir de una vez por todas. Él quería golpearlo, encerrarlo, gritarle, pero sobre todo quería salvarlo.

 **~SW/DW~**

Fue hasta el día siguiente que Sam se dio cuenta que le faltaba su preciada droga. Ese día se había levantado como todas las mañanas para asistir a la universidad cuando sintió la familiar comezón en su brazo izquierdo, así que decidió darse un tiro antes de que comenzara su mañana movida entre clases y proyectos. Cuando Sam se hubo bañado y de paso mudado en el baño con sus típicas camisas de manga larga, salió para obtener lo que tanto deseaba.

Era extraño que Dean aún no se hubiese levantado del sofá, para ya sea ducharse o empezar a devorar cualquier cosa comestible, de hecho daba la impresión que hoy no tenía planeado asistir al trabajo. Su hermano había estado actuando demasiado extraño desde ayer, como si algo le molestase pero se estuviera conteniendo. Ahora que lo piensa tampoco ha visto a Bobby. Sam salió de sus cavilaciones cuando inconscientemente reviso hasta el último bolsillo de su mochila y no encontró nada, absolutamente nada. Sus viales no estaban por ningún sitio. Pero si todavía le quedaba un vial y medio, era imposible que no estuviesen en su sitio de siempre ¿o quizás lo movió sin acordarse? Casi en un tiempo record, Sam entro en histeria y comenzó a buscar compulsivamente en cada esquina de su cuarto sin importarle dejarlo hecho un completo caos. Pero no había nada, como si se hubiesen esfumado o eso fue hasta que escuchó la voz de su hermano desde el sofá.

—Dijiste algo Dean— preguntó con nerviosismo, deseando a todos los dioses existentes que su mente le este jugando una broma y que no sea lo que cree que acaba de escuchar.

—Dije que, ¿si buscabas algo, Sam? —escupió con ira contenida en su voz.

—Sí, pero no es nada importante —dijo restándole importancia mientras se abría paso a la pequeña sala donde estaba su hermano con un temperamento de los mil demonios.

—Que raro, porque al parecer es lo suficiente importante como para arruinarte la vida —bufó, sentándose en el sofá. Su cuerpo estaba tenso de controlar su temperamento, pero si quería hacerlo bien tenía que ir con cuidado. La situación era tan delicada que prácticamente estaba caminando sobre una fina capa de hielo y con el mínimo golpe todo se agrietaría.

—Dean, no sé a qué te refieres pero tengo que ir a clases —intentó zafarse de la conversación que rayaba lo peligroso. Luego vería cómo puede reponer su preciada droga.

Definitivamente tendría que comprar más. La comezón no se iría sola y sabia mejor que nadie que entre más tardé en obtener su dosis la situación sólo empeorara.

—Oh no Sammy, tú no te iras de aquí hasta que hablemos de este asunto —se puso entre Sam y la salida. Si su hermano quería salir de allí tendría que ser sobre su cadáver.

—¡¿Cuál asunto, Dean?! —gritó, sintiendo como ya empezaba a impacientarse. De un tiempo para acá sus cambios de humor eran cada vez más explosivos.

—¡Este maldito asunto! —vociferó mientras encaraba a su hermano y depositaba los dos viales en la barra de la cocina. El tintineo del vidrio contra el mármol fue el único sonido en la habitación— ¿Los reconoces? ¿Acaso no es esto lo que buscabas con tanta desesperación?

Sam se quedó hipnotizado al ver lo que Dean dejaba sobre la barra, podía sentir el pánico invadiendo su cuerpo, esa fría sensación de susto calando cada parte de su mente —A veces hago pequeñas cacerías y bueno, ya sabes…yo, siempre hay que tener suministros médicos para cualquier emergencia —añadió con nerviosismo. No era la mejor escusa que pudo haber dado pero al menos era algo.

Dean no lo podía creer, simplemente era tan irreal la situación. Cuando él pensó que Sam no tendría más opciones que confesar, viene y se inventa una historia como esa.

—Muéstrame tus brazos —exigió cansado de tantas mentiras— ¡Ahora Sam! —demandó al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Quizás sonó demasiado a la defensiva, pero no estaba dispuesto a confirmar las sospechas de su hermano. Todavía no estaba listo para encarar su pequeño problema. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

—¡Maldita sea, Sam! Muéstrame tus brazos y si no hay marcas aceptare que soy un idiota manipulable y me largare de aquí —Dean respiraba pesadamente, él sabía lo que encontraría bajo las mangas de esa camisa. Tan sólo desearía dar marcha atrás y fingir que no pasaba nada, que su hermanito no era un drogadicto buscando la muerta en cada miligramo.

—¿Fue Bobby, cierto? Él te metió esas ideas raras en la cabeza. Dean, él está loco no le creas nada —A los extremos que era capaz de llegar, diciendo eso de Bobby, quien fue mucho más padre para el que el mismo John Winchester.

—No fue solo Bobby, Sammy —suspiró, mientras pensaba si daría efecto si lo apuntará con un arma, pero descartó la idea de inmediato, su hermano miraba a la muerte todos los días en forma de jeringa y hasta el momento no había sido lo suficiente amenazante como para asustarlo ¿Qué temor podría causarle un arma al lado de su vicio?— Fue tu actitud tan cambiada, tus interminables mentiras. Ahora, arremanga tu camisa o lo tendré que hacer yo —amenazó.

—Púdrete —trató de esquivar a Dean mientras salía casi corriendo en busca de la salida, pero sin duda nunca esperó que su hermano lo tacleara dejándolo sin aire en el suelo y medio confundido. Dándole la oportunidad perfecta a Dean de hurgar debajo de sus mangas, dejando sus pistas de aguja al descubierto. Algunas recientes y otras ya en grandes moretones con diversos tonos de verde y amarillo. Una imagen totalmente deplorable.

—¡¿Sam, qué mierda es esto?! —exclamó alterado de lo que veía, ya sabiendo la respuesta a su pregunta. Pero una cosa era sospechar y otra muy distinta tener la evidencia frente a su cara.

Y por primera vez, Sam Winchester supo que no habría mentira suficiente audaz para acallar la verdad. La lata de gusanos al fin había sido abierta y ya daba igual si bajaba sus mangas o no. Dean ya había visto su pequeño y sucio secreto, ya sabía la porquería de persona que tenía por hermano.

Sin saber de dónde, sacó fuerzas y se levantó del suelo, seguido por su hermano.

—Dean yo… —su voz flaqueó, llena de tanta angustia y miedo. Miedo de lo que sucedería de ese momento en adelante, de lo que pensaría su hermano, y sobre todo, miedo de quedarse solo.

—¿Tu qué, Sam? —preguntó rápidamente sin darle tiempo de inventarse una treta.

Esta era su oportunidad. La ayuda que tanto requería y no había querido admitir que necesitaba, esta frente a sus ojos. ¿Y si dejaba de ser un maldito egoísta y piensa más en Dean, y lo que le estaba ocasionando con sus acciones y mentiras? Pero no, ya era muy tarde y todavía piensa que no es hora de dejarlo, todavía no. Claro que lo hará, pero no porque Dean se lo exija sino porque él quiera y no será tan difícil como lo hace ver su hermano.

No le costó mucho derramar unas cuantas lágrimas en el proceso. Por un momento Sam pensó en poner su famosa mirada de cachorro para tener a Dean comiendo de la palma de su mano, pero supone que hacer eso sería matar la única parte si mismo que es aun pura, lo único que queda de su antiguo yo —Dean, te juro que pensaba dejarlo —Algún día, quizás.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué negarlo cuando era más que obvio que ya lo sabía? —arremetió contra su hermano— ¡Diablos, Sam! Al parecer todo el maldito mundo se ha dado cuenta que te caes a pedazos, todos excepto tu —enterró su dedo en el huesudo pecho de su hermano menor.

—Pensaba decírtelo, estaba buscando el momento adecuado. Y lo negué porque nunca imagine que te fueses a enterar de esta manera —lloró como los profesionales— Lo he intentado pero no es fácil —se sorprende a si mismo siendo tan sincero al decirlo, quizás porque esa es la única parte verdadera de su historia.

—Ya no sé qué creer de ti, Sam —Dean se amasó la frente— No eres el hermano que yo crié —después de todo Bobby tenía razón, el maldito tenía razón en muchas cosas últimamente.

" _No eres el hermano que yo crie"_ Sam no va a negar que esas palabras lo hicieron añicos por dentro, pero su hermano tenía toda la razón, el ya no era el mismo de antes y ciertamente no sabe cómo sentirse respecto a ello. Se siente adormecido por dentro, siendo la droga lo único que le hace sentir vivo —Claro que soy el mismo y no te pido que me creas de buenas a primeras. Voy a demostrártelo, ya lo verás —No era de extrañar que su hermano dijera eso, ya ni el mismo se reconoce. Un completo extraño.

—De acuerdo —Después de todo lo dicho por su hermano, Dean advirtió que Sam nunca menciono las palabras "lo siento" ni mucho menos "perdón".

Sam abrazó a Dean y no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a los viales en la barra. Como deseaba estirar el brazo y tomarlos, pero él sabía que sí hacia eso su última oportunidad se iría al caño.

Ya podría conseguir más y sabía específicamente de donde la sacaría. Satisfecho con su plan, abrazó con más fuerza a Dean, como sí por un momento de lucidez se hubiese dado cuenta que no puede tener las dos cosas. O elige a Dean, o a su vicio, uno tiene que salir de su vida y exactamente no sabe a quién elegir.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Aunque pareciera misión imposible, Bobby Singer se había mudado al pequeño apartamento del menor de los Winchester.

Dean había sugerido que se mudaran a un lugar más grande, pero Sam había argumentado que a miles costos podían conseguir uno que quedase cerca de la universidad. Además, no quería que Dean lo estuviese llevando y recogiendo como si todavía estuviese en la secundaria.

Ahora el chatarrero dormía en el sofá que era muy cómodo y no terminaría con algún dolor de espalda a la mañana siguiente.

Dean por su parte estaba durmiendo para la infinita desgracia de Sam en su habitación, junto al pie de la cama como si fuese un jodido perro guardián. Cuidando que su vicio no lo obligue a escaparse a hurtadillas mientras todos duermen; aunque tiene que admitir que más de una vez ese pensamiento había cruzado por su cabeza. Pero se había resistido como los grandes, ya llegaría su oportunidad. Sólo tenía que hacerles creer que todo andaba sobre ruedas y así ellos aflojarian el agarre de muerte que tienen ahora sobre su vida.

El pequeño apartamento se encontraba en silencio, exceptuando por los nada ligeros ronquidos de Bobby. Dean dormía más silencioso pero de vez en cuando se le escapaba uno que otro gruñido, seguramente de sus sueños de hamburguesas supremas y rubias pechugonas que suplicaban por un pedazo del gran Dean Winchester.

Por su parte, Sam se encuentraba despierto, mirando el cielorraso de su habitación. Él sabía que ya nada sería igual que antes, ahora que su sucio secreto se había dado a conocer no sabe si sentirse avergonzado por dichas acciones o sentirse libre, ya que dicen que la verdad es algo liberador, pero él es consciente que las mentiras nunca acabaran, siempre habrá una después de otra. Su vida es una red infinita de engaños ¿y quién podría aguantar una vida llena de falsedad?

Esa noche no durmió mucho, ni pudo dejar de pensar ¿en qué pararía su vida?

—Buenos días, chico —saludó Bobby, mientras preparaba unos huevos revueltos y salchichas. Hace una semana que sus trapos sucios habían sido sacados a la luz, y desde ese entonces la rutina era la misma.

Sam sólo soltó un gruñido ante esos dos invasores ¿acaso ahora jugaban a la casita? —Me voy a clases —murmuró, tomando su mochila que descansaba en el sofá. Desde el momento mismo que su hermano había descubierto su reserva de morfina, ya no se le permitía sacar o meter su mochila en el departamento sin antes ser revisada. La situación apestaba.

—¿No piensas desayunar, Sammy? —inquirió Dean con sospecha. El comportamiento de Sam había sido casi el mismo y hace ya una semana que se había enterado de la adicción de su hermano. Era como si nada hubiese cambiado.

—Comeré algo después, voy contra reloj —No había sido casualidad que se le hiciera tarde, se demoró a propósito para que el tiempo le quedara contado y Dean fuese testigo de eso. Lo que ninguno de los dos cazadores sabia era que esa mañana contaba con unas horas libres, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

—De acuerdo —asintió sin decir más. Quizás cediendo demasiada confianza a alguien que ya no la merecía.

Una semana sin usar lo estaba volviendo loco y lo peor de todo es que tenía que lucir completamente controlado; para Sam no era un secreto que Dean y Bobby más de una vez le habían montado la persecutoria en pleno campus, después de todo el había sido un cazador y sabia detectar si alguien le pisaba los talones. Si no hubiese sido por la hierba que le había comprado a Andrea de seguro que ya se hubiese derrumbado.

Después de todo tener amigos adictos tenía sus ventajas.

 **~SW/DW~**

Barry nunca se imaginó que sería tan malditamente difícil llegar al chico, era como si hubiese contratado una maldita escolta hasta para ir al baño. Primero el amigo de su Sammy, luego el rubito metiche que apareció en el bar, y ahora, ese maldito viejo. Se le estaban cerrando casi todas las puertas con el chico. Bueno, casi todas excepto una. Su as bajo la manga.

No sabía exactamente qué fue lo que le llamó tanto la atención de Sam, pero ese chico se había convertido en su maldita obsesión, no dejaba de pensar en él y en lo que haría cuando lo tuviese bajo su cuerpo, expuesto y abierto para él. Más de una vez se había masturbado con esa imagen, pero ya estaba cansado de las fantasías, era hora de convertirlas en realidad. Aunque para eso tuviera que exponerse y conseguir un poco de ayuda para obtener su preciado juguete.

No es como si esta fuese la primera vez que hacia algo parecido, hasta el momento no había sido atrapado y no tenía intensiones en serlo. Siempre había sido muy bueno en obtener lo que quiere, tan bueno que cargaba con una larga lista de chicos desaparecidos tras su espalda.

Barry había estado asechando a Sam durante tanto tiempo que ya casi se sentía como si fuesen uno solo. Después de tanto esperar, una ventana se abrió a las posibilidades de su plan. El chico caminaba hacia la ratonera que parecía ser la casa de su proveedor, estuvo unos escasos diez minutos y luego salió. Barry no se tomó la molestia de seguirlo ya que sabía que el chico se dirigía a su próxima clase.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Wallas al abrir la puerta de su casa.

—Relájate, amigo. Solo vengo a comprar —dijo Barry.

—No soy tu amigo y ¿acaso me ves cara de maldito vendedor?

—No, pero si de un maldito distribuidor —comentó, queriendo dejarse de mierdas he ir directo al punto.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, hombre —comentó dispuesto a cerrarle la puerta en la cara a ese idiota.

—Déjate de mierdas que estoy dispuesto a pagarte bien —Claro que sí, él pagaría hasta con su alma por conseguir un trozo de ese hermoso chiquillo.

—Suponiendo que sé a qué te refieres ¿qué es lo que quieres? —dijo más interesado.

—El chico, el castaño que salió hace unos minutos de acá —podía sentir lo duro que se ponía en sus pantalones con solo pensar en lo cerca que estaba de probar ese cuerpo del deseo.

—¿Quieres lo que él compra? —preguntó Wallas, mirando con desconfianza al hombre frente a él. No se veía como un policía, pero qué diablos si para algo existían los malditos encubiertos.

—No, lo quiero a él —gruñó cual animal.

—Oye amigo yo vendo lo que sea, pero no soy ningún proxeneta, o ¿acaso tengo cara de ser uno?

—¿Y si te doy esto? —sacó un grueso fajo de billetes de su bolsillo. Barry sabía que tenían un acuerdo mucho antes de recibir una confirmación, la mirada en la cara de Wallas lo decía todo. Dinero fácil.

—Ahora estás hablando mi idioma, compañero —Tienes que darme algo de tiempo para conseguirte tu pedido, ya que no depende de mí sino de lo que le dure la dosis al chico. Aunque al ritmo que la consume apuesto que lo tendré por aquí dentro de dos semanas si no es menos.

—Aquí está mi número. Avísame cuando este todo listo y no te atrevas a joderme —amenazó sin muchas ganas de seguir esperando por su trofeo.

—Tranquilo hombre que yo soy alguien de negocios y nunca he decepcionado a ningún cliente —intentó bromear en vano. Al parecer el sujeto frente a él no tenía sentido del humor.

Wallas quiso sentir lastima por el infierno que se le venía encima al chico, pero hace años había dejado de sentir culpa o arrepentimiento por todas sus acciones, y el dinero era lo único que realmente importaba para él. Aunque eso significará arruinar la vida de un inocente más.

 _Dinero es dinero_. Se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de no sonar como la sucia rata en la que se había convertido.

 **~SW/DW~**

Después de que Sam saliese para clases, Dean y Bobby se dirigieron a trabajar al taller de AJ, que sin lugar a dudas había aceptado un segundo juego de manos en el negocio y quién mejor que un conocedor de coches como Bobby sabelotodo Singer.

Llegada la hora, les tocó irse al departamento que ahora compartían los tres cazadores, y para sorpresa de ambos Sam no estaba allí. Quizás estaba en alguna clase de reposición, o eso quería pensar Dean.

Ya eran pasadas de las seis de la tarde y ni una señal del menor de los Winchester. Bobby y Dean estaban preocupados ya que el chico ni por casualidad cogía el móvil. Los dos cazadores ya estaban elaborando una repartición de los lugares donde cada uno buscaría al castaño. Había demasiadas cosas sobrenaturales como para quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando Sam podría estarse desangrando en alguna esquina del campus.

—¿Van a algún lado, chicos? —preguntó Sam al ver a sus nuevos huéspedes con las chaquetas puestas. Por su mente cruzó el glorioso pensamiento de que quizás se estuviesen alistando para salir, no solo de su departamento sino que también de su vida. Pero era solo un pensamiento, lástima.

—Sí —gruñó Dean, mientras que Bobby daba un paso atrás sin querer inmiscuirse en esa conversación— Íbamos a buscar tu maldito trasero —dijo avanzando con paso amenazante hacia su hermano.

—Dean, cálmate —dijo Bobby, dando un paso entre un enfurecido Dean y el hermano menor de este. Después de todo Bobby era tan sobreprotector con el menor de los Winchester como lo era Dean.

Fue entonces cuando Dean entendió lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Él, quien baso su niñez en cuidar a su hermano menor, estaba a punto de arremeter físicamente contra Sam.

—No te preocupes Bobby, me calmó —El paso que había avanzado lo retrocedió— ¿Dónde estabas, Sam? —estuvo a punto de decir: "no quiero más malditas mentiras", pero supuso que eso solo ayudaría a empeorar la situación del momento. Así que guardó silencio esperando no escuchar alguna treta barata, por el bien de su hermano.

—Sé que desconfían de mí y sé que me lo merezco —Sam suspiró con cansancio— Estuve reponiendo las clases que perdí —dijo sonando apenado. Toda una farsa.

—Entonces, ¿has estado faltando a clases? —Dean preguntó con sospecha.

—Ahora no. Eso fue antes de que ustedes llegaran —comentó mientras caminaba hacia su habitación— Se me olvidaba, aquí está mi mochila —depositó la mochila en el sofá, sabiendo que no encontrarían nada más que libros y hojas de apuntes.

—Oye, no hace falta. Bueno si hace, pero… —En ese punto Dean se sentía como una madre que juzga mal a su hijo; y aun peor sabiendo que tiene que esculcar en la mochila de su hermano a diario.

—Dean cálmate, yo sé que lo hacen por mi bien y estoy de acuerdo con eso. Realmente aprecio la ayuda —sonrió, caminando a su habitación.

—No me digas que le creíste —comentó el chatarrero en voz baja, no queriendo ser escuchado por el castaño.

—¿Y por qué no, Bobby?

—No sé, algo aquí me huele sucio —Dios, él se había visto consumido en el alcohol después de la muerte de su esposa, siendo un borracho casi de tiempo completo y sabe perfectamente que el vicio que te consume la vida no se va de un día para otro, como para entrar por la puerta luciendo como si un rayo de sol te hubiese refrescado la mirada.

—Han de ser tus calcetines. Auhss —se quejó al recibir un golpe con el revés de la gorra de Bobby.

—Habló en serio chico, no me fio de la buena actitud de tu hermano —bufó incrédulo de esa farsa.

—Creo que le debemos la confianza que tanto le exigimos ¿no crees? —comentó a la defensiva.

—Lo único que creo es que esto no se ha terminado aquí —caminó hacia la cocina a preparar la cena. Ojala tuviese suero de la verdad para rociar la comida del menor y así cerciorar sus malditas sospechas.

—Claro que no, Bobby. Este es un largo camino —alcanzó a decir antes de que el viejo se fuera a la cocina.

Sam después de irse a la habitación, se pegó de oreja contra la puerta para poder captar la conversación. Era obvio que estaban hablando entre susurros para no ser escuchados, así que sólo agarró algunas palabras en el aire, pero fue lo suficiente como para saber que tenía que buscar la manera de deshacerse de Bobby, o sino su mentira se vería nuevamente descubierta.

La cena transcurrió tan silenciosa y rutinaria como todas las noches. Sam notó que Bobby no dejaba de lanzarle miradas escrutadoras como si con la mirada quisiera hacerle un examen médico y revelar que esa tarde había consumido. Sam por su parte solo le devolvió una sonrisa llena de falsa calidez y seguridad, casi retándolo a decir algo.

—Buenas noches, Sammy —Dean murmuró somnoliento y feliz al saber que aún no estaba perdida la batalla con respecto a su hermano. Aún podían salir de ese agujero y ser nuevamente los hermanos Winchester contra el mundo.

—Buenas noches, Dean —A diferencia de su hermano, Sam estaba feliz de que todo estaba marchando como lo quería. Él no tenía que preocuparse de que su reserva de _cosas buenas_ fuese descubierta, aunque ciertamente se estaba arriesgando demasiado al guardar en su casillero el vial que le había comprado a Wallas esa mañana. Pero era allí o arriesgarse a que Dean se entere que ni por asomo tiene planeado renunciar a si vicio. Aun no, es demasiado pronto.

Nuevamente Sam había salido a primera hora de la mañana a sus clases. Dos días había pasado desde que Dean le había soltado la correa a su hermano por buen comportamiento, y ciertamente Bobby sentía que ya no podía aguantar tanta hipocresía por parte del menor y tanta ceguera de Dean. Él sabía que no era cosa fácil dejar ese camino, pero Sam lo único que estaba logrando con eso era alejarse del mundo que lo rodeaba, creando una barrera de mentiras y engaños.

—¿Cómo ves su retirada? —preguntó Bobby esa mañana de buenas a primeras. Eran los únicos en la cocina, ya que Sam había salido temprano a clases, nuevamente.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo con la taza de café a medio paso de su boca.

—¿Que cómo lo lleva el chico sin su droga? —Si Dean quería hacerse el tonto, problema suyo, pero Bobby no estaba dispuesto a endulzar la situación y mucho menos fingir que nada pasaba.

Dean suspiró con pesadez y depositó la taza en el frío mármol —Pues bien, el chico ha estado muy bien —contestó sintiéndose incomodo ante el tema. Después de todo sigue sin acostumbrase a que su chico ya no sea el mismo.

—Entonces sigue consumiendo —dijo el chatarrero mientras se mesaba la barbilla.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir? Sam está bien, mejor de lo que me esperaba —comentó con fastidio, sin saber por qué Bobby siempre tenía que ir en contra de todo pequeño avance.

—Exacto. Dean esto es como una borrachera, siempre habrá resaca y por mucho control que tengas o creas tener, no te servirá de nada ya que te sentirás y te verás como la mierda, y si no es así entonces es porque nada ha cambiado —dijo, levantándose para contestar su teléfono que comenzó a sonar.

Dean se pensó lo que Bobby le dijo. Bueno de hecho lo contempló un minuto y luego lo desechó a la basura. Porque después de todo si su hermano seguía en las drogas, solo podía significar una cosa, y esa era que el había fallado como hermano mayor. Su orgullo en ese momento era tanto que no le permitía ver lo obvio. Dean decidió tapar el sol con un dedo y creerle todas las mentiras a su hermano.

Dean Winchester no conocía derrotas con referencia a su hermano, y aun no era tiempo de empezar a aceptarlas, sin importar que esas verdades ignoradas lo llevarían por un camino que tarde o temprano se arrepentiría al darse cuenta que no solo había perdido su orgullo y sus fuerzas. También había dejado que Sam se le escurriera entre los dedos.

Bobby finalizó su llamada y se acercó a beber los restos de su café. Dean todavía seguía perdido entre sus pensamientos cuando el chatarrero se posicionó frente a él, con el ceño fruncido y plagado de preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bobby? —preguntó preocupado.

—Recibí una llamada del Jim —suspiró restregándose el rostro con cansancio— Caleb se embarcó en la caza de unos hombres lobo en Luisiana, junto con otro cazador.

—¿Unos? ¿Cuantos? —inquirió con temor. Caleb era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, mientras que Sam creció viéndolo como un tío más.

—Tres hombres lobos, todos muertos —informó Bobby, preparándose para lo peor— Jim estaba a cargo de recibir los reportes de Caleb, ya sabes que el viejo lo quiere como a un hijo. Caleb no se reportó el día que era, y entonces Jim decidió ser un maldito paranoico e ir al sitio de la caza, y gracias a eso se dio cuenta que Marcus, el otro cazador, apareció muerto en lo profundo del bosque y no hay rastro del chico por ningún lado.

Dean guardó silencio mientras sentía un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal. No, Caleb no podía estar… —Tengo que ir —se apresuró a levantarse de la silla mientras se planteaba empezar a empacar todo lo que le fuese de ayuda.

—Estas dispuesto a dejar a Sam, _solo_ —comentó, frenando en seco la determinación del Winchester mayor. Dándole a entender al joven las implicaciones que había al dejar al descarrilado de su hermano en una situación así ¿habría algo que quedase del antiguo Sam para cuándo regresaran?

—¡Diablos! —cerró los ojos con frustración. Caleb necesitaba toda la ayuda posible si es que todavía estaba vivo, pero tampoco podía irse dejando a su hermano en ese momento— Bobby, yo no sé… —se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Justo como cuando su hermano y su padre discutían incansablemente dejándolo a él en el medio del caos. Teniendo que elegir un bando.

—Sé lo que piensas, chico —Bobby posó su mano sobre el hombro de Dean, dándole un fuerte apretón —No puedes salvar a todo el mundo, chico.

—Lo sé y lo odio. Y además se van a necesitar varios cazadores para poder peinar el bosque y dar con Caleb con más rapidez —Su frustración era palpable en su voz.

—¿Y para qué diablos crees que estoy yo? Además, Jim esta allá, y Rufus se reunirá con nosotros y si nos hace falta un par de brazos llamaremos al maldito de Joshua.

Dean sonrió a su pesar, su amigo tenía a los mejores buscando su triste trasero —Tienes razón. Me quedare aquí y cuidare a la princesa Samantha. Avísame de cualquier novedad ¿vale? —trató de no sentirse un inútil al quedarse atrás, pero sobre todo, trató de no sentir enfado hacia su hermano.

—Lo mismo te digo, chico. Cuídale y cuídate tú también —dijo el chatarrero que sin tiempo que perder se puso a recoger sus pertenencias para partir lo más rápido posible. Ojala que con él fuera de la escena, esos dos idiotas no se pongan en el jueguito de sólo ver lo que el otro quiere ver.

Bobby Singer nunca fue una persona positiva, pero tampoco negativa. El veía la situación y de esta calculaba las posibilidades. Y viendo de primera mano las acciones autodestructivas del menor de los Winchester, a Bobby le gustaría siquiera calcular un futuro incierto para el chico, pero ¿qué futuro se puede tener cuando ni siquiera tienes concreto el presente?

 **~SW/DW~**

Sam volvía de una de sus _"_ sesiones de estudio _"_ cuando al entrar en el departamento notó que las luces estaban apagadas, sin rastro de Dean o Bobby. El menor se permitió respirar con alivio al no sentir esas miradas celadoras sobre su espalda a cada vuelta que daba.

Esa tarde en casa de Andrea, había estado a punto de decir que sí a otra idea de mierda que seguramente sería peor que la que lo llevó a su estado actual. Su amiga de vicios y compañera ocasional de cama, le había insistido en probar una línea de coca, asegurándole que la satisfacción que sentía con la morfina no se comparaba en nada al inhalar esa liniecita de polvo blanco. Y sí, él estuvo a punto de decir que sí y condenarse un poco más, o quizás para siempre. Pero la pisca de conciencia que quedaba dentro suyo le impidió aceptar. Y quizás también el rostro de su hermano en su mente tuvo algo que ver.

El ya había dicho que sí a la marihuana, al alcohol y a la morfina ¿acaso habrán otros _sí_ que le lleguen a joder tanto o más como ahora? Lo dudaba.

Para cuando Dean volvió al departamento con lo que parecía la cena en una gran bolsa de papel, encontró a su hermano sentado estilo indio en su cama con un grueso libro de quién sabe qué tipo de leyes, y unos cuadernos a su alrededor. Dean se alegró, ya que después de todos los pequeños errores que ha cometido Sam, al parecer todavía tiene en cuenta la carrera y todos los esfuerzos que le tomó llegar hasta allí.

—Traje la cena, Sammy. Mueve tu trasero hasta aquí —gritó desde la cocina, mientras servía en unos platos lo que había comprado— Esto huele delicioso —salivó Dean.

Sam salió de la habitación y recorrió el pequeño espacio de la cocina y la sala con su mirada —Ehh ¿Dean?

—¿Si Sam? —dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a su hermano, quien parecía buscar algo sin éxito alguno.

—Creo que Bobby se te ha salido del bolsillo en el camino —comentó con burla bien intencionada, después de todo aunque estuviese cansado de tener niñeras de día y de noche, era raro ver a esos dos sin estar compartiendo el mismo espacio.

Dean se carcajeó con ganas. Sam tenía razón, él y el viejo ya parecían un maldito viejo matrimonio. Trabajaban juntos, vivían en el mismo sitio y ambos hacían el papel de padres preocupados par su retoño. En este caso, Sam.

—Bobby tuvo que irse de emergencia. El Pastor Jim llamó diciendo que Caleb estaba perdido después de una caza de hombres lobo, misma caza que dejó muerto a su compañero.

—Que bien —dejó escapar un respiro de alivio, cayendo en cuenta que no fue lo mejor que pudo haber dicho en ese momento.

—¿Qué bien? — _Acaso la droga te ha jodido el puto cerebro_. Estuvo a punto de decir, pero lo guardo no queriendo arruinar la comida.

—Me refiero a que no nos tenemos que preocupar por Caleb, está en las mejores manos que pueda estar. Y bueno, lamento mucho lo del otro cazador —suspiró sintiéndose mal por haberse alegrado de la tragedia de su amigo. En un principio solo lo vio como una oportunidad para librarse de Bobby, sin siquiera pensar que su amigo podría estar gravemente herido o peor.

—Tienes razón, yo también lo lamento. Aunque no se necesita ser un cazador y enfrentarse a criaturas inimaginables para morir —comentó dándole la espalda a su hermano.

Sam ignoró el comentario. Sabía que iba dirigido a él y pensó que Dean estaba siendo un poco dramático ¿quién dijo que él quería morir?

Definitivamente la cena fue mucho mejor para el joven Winchester, podia sentir como volvía a recuperar esa pequeña porción de libertad que sentía haber perdido.

Sam estaba en la cama mientras que de fondo escuchaba a su hermano trastear en la cocina, seguramente guardando la comida sobrante y acomodando los platos en la despensa.

—Quien diría que serias una buena esposa y ama de casa, Deanna —se burló de su hermano, viendo como este le lanzaba un calcetín a la cabeza.

—Oh cállate, Sammy. Que si aquí hay una chica serias tú, con tu cabello de niña y charlas a corazón abierto —Desde que se estaba quedando con su hermano extrañamente habían tenido una charla de chicas, y lo extrañaba ya que esas pequeñas cosas eran las que complementaban a su hermano menor, y no ese quebrado Sam, llenó de mentiras y sin instrucciones que algún hermano mayor pueda leer y memorizar. Dean sentía que estaba fallando en el trabajo de su vida.

—Lo que tú digas —cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir, pero hubo un detalle que le llamó la atención y le molestó— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó, tratando de mantener a raya el enojo en su voz.

—¿Qué te parece que hago, Sammy?

—Me refiero a que ¿por qué no duermes en el sofá? —él pensó que con la ausencia de Bobby, Dean ya no tendría que dormir en su habitación. El sofá volvería a estar disponible, pero al parecer Sam se adelantó a los hechos, y ya su noche no auguraba a ser tan conciliadora.

—No veo por qué no podría dormir aquí, siempre hemos compartido habitación y… —fue interrumpido por su furioso hermano.

—De esta forma me podrás mantener mejor vigilado —escupió con despreció— Odio esto.

—Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras, pero nunca me daré por vencido contigo —dijo con sentimiento. Si hubiese un manual del hermano mayor, seguramente vendría implícita la regla de _"Nunca te des por vencido con tu hermano menor"_ remarcado en rojo y con mayúscula.

—Odio todo esto, pero nunca podría odiarte a ti —Y por primera vez en todos los meses de engaños y adicciones, fue tan sincero que dolió. El antiguo Sam todavía estaba allí, rasgando la pared, intentando recuperar el control— Buenas noches, hermano —se dio vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda a Dean.

Dean vio cómo su hermano le daba la espalda para dormir, y se preguntó qué era exactamente lo que Sam odiaba, talvez era el no poder usar, o quizás odiaba en lo que se ha convertido su vida. Sin importa la respuesta a esa frase, podía sentir como su corazón se desmoronaba y sus ojos lloraban lagrimas amargas, porque después de todo lo que le ha fallado a su hermano menor, Sam dijo que nunca podría odiarlo. Y aunque sin saberlo, Sam estaba erradicando el más grande temor de Dean.

Ser odiado por la única persona que lo mantiene a flote en ese mundo de mierda.

Una semana fue lo que hizo falta para que el grupo de cazadores del Pastor Jim encontraran a Caleb malherido en una cueva. Al parecer la falta de información fue lo que casi le costó la vida al joven cazador, resultando no sólo ser tres hombres lobo sino que hubo una cuarta bestia que nunca vieron venir.

También fue esa misma semana en que todo se fue a pique con los hermanos Winchester.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

—Eso es grandioso, Bobby —habló al teléfono. Después de todo, Dean estaba realmente feliz de saber que su amigo Caleb podría tener más días en este mundo.

—Entonces… —Bobby dudó si hacer la pregunta. Bueno, más bien el temió a la respuesta— ¿Cómo sigue nuestro chico?

—¿Me creerías si te digo que en esta semana de tu ausencia todo se fue al demonio? —Dean suspiró con pesadez. Podía sentir como si sobre sus hombros cargará una tonelada.

—¡Diablos! ¿En qué mierda está pensando Sam? —exclamó al sentir que perdía a uno de sus hijos.

—Dudo que siquiera piense en que algo está mal en su burbuja de _"yo sé lo que hago"_ —imitó con fastidio la voz de su hermano.

—Bueno ya terminamos aquí. Caleb está en el hospital y el Pastor Jim se hará cargo de él en cuanto le den de alta. Así que, ya sabes si me necesitas estaré allí tan pronto como pueda —Bobby no quería presionar o inmiscuirse donde no lo llamaban, pero igual dudaba que con o sin su presencia se lograría alguna diferencia.

—Te lo agradezco mucho Bobby, pero yo soy el que tiene que ponerle un alto a Sam —Dean miró la hora en su reloj para darse cuenta que aun tenia veinte minutos de su almuerzo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, chico? —inquirió el chatarrero.

—Sam va a tener que decidir qué camino quiere tomar.

—La cura o la enfermedad —dijo adivinando a lo que se refería Dean.

—Exacto —tomó aire —Siento que ya no puedo más, Bobby. Estoy perdiendo esta batalla y no sé cómo vivir con las consecuencias de dar un paso atrás. Pero también estoy cansado, de sus mentiras y de cómo se burla en mi cara cada vez que finge ser mi hermano, mi antiguo Sammy— terminó con un sollozo atrapado en su garganta, sin poder creerse que este teniendo una charla de corazón abierto con Bobby cascarrabias Singer.

—Te has puesto a pensar en qué pasaría si Sam llegase a tomar el camino oscuro, por así decirlo —Bobby sabía que la vida no era color de rosa y que en la vida siempre hay dos resultados. Y no es por ser pesimista, pero el final de esa confrontación auguraba el resultado trágico y desgarrador.

—Trató de no pensar en ello —Dean miró al cielo como si en el esperase encontrar la solución a todos sus problemas.

Tras Bobby desearle la mejor de las suertes, Dean terminó la llamada con promesas de ponerlo al tanto al día siguiente. Por ahora su única preocupación era poder reparar el motor de ese Camaro y hacerse de unos cuantos dólares, pero esta vez tendría que guardarlos entre sus zapatos a ver si no se desaparecen de allí también.

 **~SW/DW~**

Dean estaba cansado de brindarle ayuda a su hermano, porque ¿cómo salvar a quien no quiere ser salvado?

Las cosas se habían salido de control con Sam. Después de que Bobby se fuera en misión de búsqueda y rescate de Caleb, Sam parecía actuar tan normal como antes, yendo y viniendo a clases sin demora, lo único que estaba fuera de lugar eran las salidas los sábados y domingos a la casa de una chica llamada Andrea. Según le había dicho su hermano era para reponer clases.

Dean también se estaba cansando de preguntar una y otra vez y obtener un montón de engaños, por eso mismo no esperó a que Sam le mintiera nuevamente. Ese día, Dean aprendió cosas muy interesantes sobre la amiguita de su hermano.

¿Qué quién era esa niña? Una fichita.

Pero el teatro se le empezó a venir abajo cuando de pronto a de Dean se le empezó a desaparecer el dinero de su billetera. Primero, eran sumas ridículamente pequeñas como para atreverse a insinuar algo, pero como iban avanzando los días, la suma se fue elevando hasta terminar en casi medio sueldo. La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando llegó al departamento, decidido a encarar a Sam, justo como le había dicho a Bobby que haría.

—Maldita sea, Sam ¡ROBASTE MI DINERO! —gritó eufórico. La paciencia que le tenía a su hermano había muerto, y ahora solo quedaba una ardiente furia que crecía con cada mentira que salía de la boca de Sam.

—Oh vamos Dean, no exageres. Yo no robe tu dinero —Muy en el fondo Sam se sentía avergonzado y completamente decepcionado de la persona que se había convertido. Sabía muy bien que el antiguo Sam nunca aceptaría el dinero de su hermano, bueno, no sin habérselo ganado, pero ahora, hasta era capaz de robar al descaro. Porque la morfina ya no era una opción sino una necesidad casi diaria, que le hacía olvidar en lo que se había convertido su vida.

—Oh ya sé. Apuesto a que un ladrón muy ágil forzó la puerta y pudo búrlame a mí y a mi escopeta para tomar mi billetera de la chaqueta —hizo una pausa sarcástica— Misma chaqueta que descansa sobre mi bolsa de ropa.

Sam rodó los ojos ante el completo sarcasmo de su hermano —Bueno sí, fui yo, pero simplemente lo tome prestado. Te lo pensaba devolver en cuanto consiguiera un trabajo.

—Ahora que lo dices así es un alivio hermanito, y yo pensando que sacabas a escondidas dinero de mi billetera sin las intenciones de devolverlo —sonrió sin una pisca de humor— Pero bueno, ahora me siento más seguro al saber que eres honrado –dijo, escupiendo la última palabra con enojo.

—Dean… —no sabía ni que estaba a punto de decir pero sin lugar a dudas fue salvado cuando Dean habló nuevamente, o no.

—¿En qué usaste el dinero? —habló con la mirada nublada de dolor.

—Había un curso de… —Sam se calló al ver la mirada de su hermano, esa que le gritaba con enojo un _"no te atrevas a decir una palabra más o te rompo la cara"_ , pero al parecer su sentido común ya había desaparecido junto con su integridad— Ya no lo hare más ¿sí? Fue solo una última vez, yo… Dean —¿A quién quería engañar? Siempre habría una última vez.

—Así que tus "clases de estudio" eran ir a la casa de esa chica Andrea —Dean uso sus dedos para formar comillas —A ver quién podía meterse esa mierda en el cuerpo sin llegar a tener una maldita sobredosis, o acaso se reían por horas de tu idiota hermano mayor traga cuentos —bramó, pateando la pequeña mesa de café haciendo añicos el vidrio.

—No seas dramático, Dean —se atrevió a decir sin saber que su lengua lo estaba guiando a un golpe de distancia.

—¿Dramático? —bufó incrédulo— Estuve investigando a tu amiguita y por lo poco que averigüe sé que también es una maldita drogadicta ¿de qué es que está enganchada? ¡Ah ya me acorde! Con cocaína.

—Con que derecho te pones a investigar a mis amigos —comentó tratando de evitar el dolor en su pecho al escuchar a su hermano llamarlo _maldito drogadicto._

 _Te lo has ganado, no tienes derecho a protestar_. Pensó sabiendo que el hecho de que fuese la verdad no tenía porque no doler.

—¡Con el maldito derecho ser tu hermano mayor! —gritó Dean.

—¿Y a qué viene todo esto? —contestó petulante. Por qué mierda tendrían que afectarle a él los problemas de su amiga.

—¿Estás consumiendo cocaína?

—Acaso me tomas por un idiota —su reacción fue inmediata.

—Años atrás te hubiera dicho que no, pero ahora, lo dudo —Por la cara de confusión que su hermano había puesto ante la pregunta, Dean supo que Sam no estaba consumiendo cocaína, por el momento, pero ¿cuánto tiempo le tomaría para hundirse más?

Y como si una revelación hubiese surgido de las profundidades de su cerebro, Dean abrió grande los ojos y miró con incredulidad y decepción a su hermano que seguramente se deshacía en nuevas mentiras por contar.

—Y una mierda que habías ido a ese maldito bar porque me extrañaras —Dean daba gracias al cielo por no tener ningún arma cerca en ese momento porque su hermano no se la estaba poniendo fácil.

—Dean, yo te juro que…

—No, Sam. ¡BASTA! Ya no mientas más, por favor —pidió con el corazón en la mano— Yo estoy dando todo de mi parte pero si tu no ayudas no podremos llegar a ningún lado.

—Lo siento. Juro que nunca lo volveré a hacer —sonrió sin creérselo, y realmente no se sorprendió que su hermano no le creyera ni un ápice. Pero eso no significaba que no tuviera que doler.

—Creo que en este momento no te podría creer ni aunque lo juraras sobre la tumba de mamá —Él sabía que era un golpe bajo, pero qué más daba, si a Sam no le molestaba herir a los demás con sus acciones ¿por qué él tendría que ser diferente?

—Lo merezco —sonrió para no soltarse en llanto. Esto de las drogas estaba haciendo estragos en sus cambios de humor— No lo volveré a hacer nunca más. Perdóname ¿sí? ¿Dean?

—Bien, te perdonó. Déjame terminar ¿si? —dijo al ver como el rostro de su hermano se iluminaba nuevamente con el perdón. Seguramente listo para deshacerse en disculpas y promesas que probablemente solo sean dichas para rellenar los agujeros en los que vivía ahora— Primero, dámela —exigió mientras extendía la mano esperando.

—¿Darte qué? —comentó haciéndose el tonto.

—Tu bien sabes que es lo que te estoy pidiendo. Así que, si quieres que te perdone y lo intentemos nuevamente vas a tener que ser honesto conmigo. Ya no más malditas mentiras —puntualizó, queriendo hacerle ver a su hermano que el "nosotros contra el mundo" que siempre habían sido estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

—Dean —tragó saliva. Podía sentir como el suelo en el que había estado parado todos esos meses de adicción se empezaba a desmoronar y arrastraba su cuerpo en la inminente caída al precipicio.

—Última oportunidad, Sammy —El uso del mote de su hermano fue la clara señal de la súplica de Dean. Era un todo o nada— O me das tu alijo de cosas buenas o salgo por esa puerta y olvido que eres mi hermano.

Por un segundo Dean se quedó desconcertado de lo que escuchaba, su hermano no estaba mintiendo ni mucho menos suplicando. Sam se estaba riendo con el humor de quien escucha el mejor chiste del día.

—Me parece estar escuchando al gran John Winchester hablar —escupió con desagrado, justo después de su pequeño momento de diversión, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por su hermano.

—¿De qué hablas? Papá no tiene nada que ver con tus decisiones de mierda —¿Realmente su hermano se estaba atreviendo a culpar a su padre?

—Oh si, se me olvidaba que ese es un tema tabú para ti, hermano. Deberías de decirle _San John_ en vez de papá —sonrió con cinismo.

—Déjate de mierdas conmigo, Sam —pronunció con ira contenida— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tratar a papá como si él fuese el malo de esta historia?

 _Porque lo es para mí._

—Siempre defendiendo al hombre, sin importar que te trate como un maldito soldado de pacotilla en vez de un hijo —Cada vez que su hermano se ponía del lado de su padre, Sam sabía que ya había perdido la discusión y hasta la incondicionalidad de Dean, su héroe.

—Papá nunca me ha tratado mal ni me ha fallado como tú, como cuando te largaste sin pensar en nadie más que en tu maldita vida. Papá tenía razón, eres un hijo de perra malagradecido y egoísta.

—Pensaba decirles, decirte, pero él se enteró primero y discutimos mientras tu no estabas —se aclaró la garganta tratando que las ganas de llorar no se notaran. Diablos, en esos meses sus sentimientos habían sido una montaña rusa, llorar, enfado, tristeza y de nuevo llorar.

—Oh vamos Sam, ahora me dirás que te fuiste por culpa de papá —Dean se rio sin creerse la desfachatez de su hermano— Aunque, no será que ya tenías ese asqueroso vicio y por eso nos abandonaste ¿Eh Sammy? —estaba siendo cruel y cierta parte de su ser sádico lo estaba disfrutando al ver el dolor en las facciones de su hermano.

—Sí, me fui porque me presionó tanto que no aguante su sola presencia, me fui porque me culpo de la muerte de mamá y también porque él me... —Sam se quedó callado, porque al ver la expresión de su hermano supo que estaba gastando saliva en vano, Dean no le creía.

—No sabes cuándo detenerte ¿cierto? A cuántos más perjudicaras antes de sacar la cabeza de tu maldito trasero y aceptar que eres lo que eres porque te lo has buscado con tanta desesperación. Te mereces lo que te ocurre y seguramente lo que te suceda a futuro —Sabe que no debería discutir con Sam en ese estado de ánimo, y que seguramente se arrepentirá de todas las estupideces que están saliendo de su boca, pero ese día no será hoy, y tiene que sacar toda la ira que lleva acumulada en su cuerpo.

—Nunca quise lastimar a nadie, yo solo… —su cuerpo se sacudió en un desgarrador sollozo, que enojo aún más a Dean.

—¿Tu qué, Sam? —Dean acortó la poca distancia que lo mantenía separado de su hermano y tiró de sus hombros con rudeza— ¿Acaso pensaste que saldrías de nosotros y serias un chico universitario con una bonita novia y un maldito perro al que sacar a pasear? Porque mírate hermanito, no daría ni una libra de sal por tu vida ahora, ¿este era tu gran sueño? —su voz aumentaba con cada sacudida que daba al cuerpo de su hermano, para al final soltarlo con la suficiente fuerza para hacer que chocara contra la pared.

—Lo siento —lloró desconsolado. Y realmente lo lamentaba. Lamentaba en lo que se había convertido, lamentaba cada una de sus mentiras, lamentaba haberle robado dinero a su hermano, pero sobre todo, el lamentaba no haber conseguido aquella maldita sobredosis.

Lo que vino después fue una ráfaga de frases dichas al azar por su hermano y la puerta del departamento siendo cerrada con tanta fuerza que logró sacar a Sam de su aturdimiento para darse cuenta que se encontraba solo.

Su hermano se había ido y ya no volvería.

Esa noche Sam lloró hasta caer desmayado del cansancio.

 **~SW/DW~**

Después de la discusión con su hermano, o mejor dicho de la masacre verbal que había hecho con Sam, Dean necesitaba una copa y con urgencia. Así que el primer paso era buscar un bar, y no cualquier bar sino el mismo donde había encontrado a su hermano, donde había comenzado todo.

El sitio era una maldita laguna llena de sexo barato, drogas y crimen. A Dean nunca le había gustado el dramatismo, pero ahora más que nunca necesitaba meter el dedo en la llaga y retorcerse en la miseria de haber perdido a su hermano.

—¿Qué te pongo? —dijo con tono meloso la chica tras la barra.

—Whisky —pidió, desviando su mirada al rincón donde había una mesa desocupada.

—¿Una copa? —La chica se inclinó sobre la barra, mostrando su gran escote sin vergüenza alguna. Era obvio que el rubio frente a ella era lo mejor que había visto en la noche y seguramente lo único bueno que vería.

—La botella —dijo de tal modo que no aceptaría una conversación ni mucho menos un maldito ligue. Semanas atrás, Dean habría estado feliz de llevarse a esa candente chica a la parte trasera del Impala, pero ahora solo podía sentir como la culpa iba subiendo hasta ahogarlo.

Dean fue a ese mugroso bar porque quería un desahogo, quería emborracharse hasta olvidar su nombre. Pero el ambiente estaba cargado de los recuerdos de su hermano, de cuando lo vio por primera vez junto a la barra, despreocupado de la vida sin saber que a tan solo minutos un tipo intentaría meterle la lengua hasta la garganta, y que el mismo terminaría arruinando su vida.

 _Arruinando mi vida._ Murmuró con los ojos dolorosamente cerrados para no ponerse a llorar. Su vida era su hermano y al parecer ya no había nada bueno allí.

Su plan inicial era buscar un bar y emborracharse, pero al estar sentado en esa mesa viendo como las personas reían, bailaban y disfrutaban del momento, siente que no puede respirar del aturdimiento de su situación.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal para que su hermano terminara recurriendo a las drogas y no a él? Su trabajo siempre había sido cuidar a su hermano menor. Cada día Dean se ocuparía de que el niño hubiese recibido las tres comidas diarias, que estuviese bañado y que nunca le faltara el amor. Si el niño quería la maldita luna, entonces Dean sin importar el cómo se la bajaría. Entonces, ¿en qué había fallado?

Dean supo que tenía que largarse de ese basurero cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Con un fuerte gruñido se puso de pie y tomó la botella de whiskey. Sería un largo camino a Sioux Falls, y podría necesitar algo de bebida cuando le contara a Bobby como la había embarrado con su hermano.

 _¿_ _Por_ _qué tuve que decirle eso último_ _?_ _¿Por qué_ _no me fui sin rematarlo con esas palabras._ Se dijo cuando ya iba en el coche, alejándose de su hermano.

 **~SW/DW~**

No lo podía creer, al fin tanta espera había dado sus frutos. Después de estar vigilando al chico día tras día, Barry había visto un pequeño avance a sus planes, ya que el viejo metiche se había ido y por lo visto por un buen tiempo. Y ahora, el rubito también había tirado la toalla.

El camino estaba libre, ahora podía lograr su cometido. Pero no, todavía no, mejor esperaría a que Wallas le tenga listo y empaquetado su presente y así podría matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Barry ya podía contar los días para follarse ese pequeño culito, pero por ahora tendría que conformarse con masturbarse con el recuerdo del beso en el bar.

—¡Ah, Sammy! Mi muchacho —gruñó al sentir el orgasmo.

 **~SW/DW~**

A la mañana siguiente no hubo ruidos procedentes de trastos en la cocina, ni la voz de su hermano tarareando melodías de rock mientras se daba una ducha. Sam se quedó alrededor de una hora acostado en la cama sin saber cómo funcionaría ahora que se había quedado solo.

 _Después de todo es lo que querías ¿no? Ahora tómalo como un hombre y deja de lloriquear._

Sam se rio ante la ironía de su situación. Dios, él se había alegrado cuando Caleb estaba desaparecido, así podría quitarse a Bobby de encima, y luego estaba Dean, a quien prácticamente había echado más de una vez, pero en el fondo él sabía que Dean nunca lo abandonaría.

Ahora que su hermano no estaba no sabía cómo respirar, cómo levantarse, cómo vivir.

Esa misma mañana se vio obligado a asistir a clases. Después de todo no había llegado tan lejos para tirar sus estudios a la basura como ya lo había hecho con su familia y parte de su vida.

—Winchester, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? —preguntó su profesor Zac, haciéndolo sentir como en la secundaria.

Sam esperó a que el resto de estudiantes saliera del aula para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el escritorio de Zac.

—¿Quería hablar conmigo, profesor? —se sentía cansado y sus brazos picaban en señal de su falta de droga.

—Sí. Esto será rápido —sonrió amablemente— Veo que tus calificaciones han subido. Felicidades.

—Gracias ¿eso es todo? —preguntó con impaciencia. Tenía que tratar de conseguirse un trabajo si no quería terminar durmiendo en la calle usando de cobija un pedazo de cartón. Además, la morfina no se pagaba sola.

—No, no es todo. Mira, no sé por lo que estés pasando pero sé con certeza que algo anda mal contigo y… —fue interrumpido ante la brusca reacción de su estudiante. Definitivamente algo estaba pasando en la vida de Sam, y Zac tenía miedo que fuese demasiado tarde cuando Sam quisiera ayuda.

—¡Usted no sabe una mierda de mí! —Sam abrió grande los ojos al darse cuenta como había reaccionado, porque después de todo este no era su hermano o Bobby. Este era uno de sus profesores— Lo siento, no sé porque actué así.

—No te preocupes que todos tenemos días malos. Solamente trata que esto no se repita ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí señor —sonrió agradecido.

—Lo que intentaba decirte es que sea lo que sea por lo que estés pasando, puedes acudir a mi cuando las cosas se pongan feas. Ya puedes irte, Sam —Ya varios rumores habían llegado a sus oídos, acerca del amigo de Sam, Stephen. Se rumoreaba que el chico estaba en una clínica de rehabilitación, y por lo que Zac sabía de esos dos es que eran como uña y mugre. Además, estaba el aspecto de Sam, el chico se veía horrible, como si nunca tuviese el sueño suficiente para verse descansado, algo delgado a como lo conoció por primera vez.

Sam se marchó sin decir una palabra ¿a qué había venido ese acto de preocupación por parte de su profesor?

Sam había llamado infinidad de veces a su hermano pero este siempre evitaba sus llamadas y cuando las contestaba solo hacia una pregunta.

" _¿Ya dejaste de usar?_ " y con su silencio Dean sabía que no, y hasta allí llegaba la llamada.

Después de la primera semana de estar siendo evitado por su hermano, Sam decidió dejarlo en paz. Ya no lo llamaría ni le mandaría más mensajes.

Desde que Dean se fue sólo había dos cosas que lo mantenían cuerdo, los estudios y la morfina que hacía su magia y lo alejaba de todo el caos. Porque cuando la aguja profanaba su piel y el líquido entraba en su torrente sanguíneo, Sam volvía a sentirse vivo, podía estar solo en su habitación sin que los malos recuerdos asaltaran su memoria, el llanto cesaba y podía ser feliz viviendo de los recuerdos felices que acumulaba en su mente. Ya casi gastados de todas las veces que había recurrido a ellos para no desmoronarse y pegarse un tiro.

Dean lo mataría si supiera que a veces fantasea con una pistola en su cabeza, apagando todo su dolor.

Esa noche antes de irse a la cama, Sam tomó su última dosis de morfina, lo que significaba que la mañana siguiente tendría que ir donde Wallas a comprar más.

Al principio cada vez que la aguja atravesaba su piel, arrugaba el rostro en una mueca de dolor, pero ahora, ya no siente nada más que la impaciencia de sentir el adormecimiento que causa en su cabeza.

Tirando la jeringa de su brazo, Sam cerró los ojos sintiendo como todo a su alrededor se quedaba en silencio. El mundo estaba muriendo a sus pies y él se sentía feliz porque no era el único acabado. El cansancio del trabajo nocturno sumado con su falta de apetito lo dejaban tan agotado.

Estaba soñando. Tenía nueve años y Sally estaba allí.

— _Entonces ¿ya pensaste qué quieres ser de grande? —comentó Sally con su siempre alegre sonrisa._

— _Aún no lo sé ¿y si no se me ocurre nada? —preguntó alarmado._

— _Ya tendrás tiempo para pensarlo, no pasa nada Sam —lo tranquilizó._

— _Pero, ¿y si no me gusta lo que soy de grande? —Ahora era un niño sin preocupaciones, pero de cierta forma le aterraba pensar que su yo del futuro no sería feliz— Me gustaría ser tan alto como papá y tan valiente como Dean._

— _Puedes ser lo que quieras. Porque tú no eres Dean y definitivamente no eres tu papá. Eres Sam. Y Sam es tan impresionante._

Sam se despertó con un sollozo atorado en su garganta. Al parecer en noches como esas la morfina terminaba siendo su maldición.

—Lo siento —sollozó, implorando perdón al niño alegre y soñador que alguna vez fue. Ese mismo niño que pensaba que su yo del futuro cambiaria vidas y trascendería en el mundo.

Pero el niño creció, los sueños se fueron, y su vida se destrozó.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Bobby se sirvió su segunda taza de café esa mañana. El tiempo avanzaba cambiando los colores del cielo y el reloj de pared daba las nueve. Cansado de sentarse a mirar la hora como una maldita quinceañera que esperaba ser sacada al baile, se bebió de un sorbo el fondo de su taza.

—Es hora de sacar la mierda —masculló mientras subía los escalones que daban a la segunda planta de su casa.

Estaba cansado de ver como el idiota de Dean se revolcaba en su miseria, lloriqueando día y noche de lo mal hermano que era Sam y luego de lo mal hermano que fue él. Y cada día se repetía el mismo maldito show.

—Deja de ser una perra quejumbrosa y empaca tu trasero que te vas a una cacería —informó al cuerpo desparramado en la cama.

—No estoy de humor, Bobby —comentó dándole la espalda al chatarrero.

—¿Acaso te pregunte de lo que estabas de humor? —bufó.

—¡Maldita sea, Bobby! Solo ponte un tampón y déjame en paz —comentó con poca inteligencia, sintiendo como la bota de Bobby impactaba en su perfecto trasero para luego salir rodando de la cama— ¿Qué mierda te sucede?

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, pero estoy cansado de tu telenovela.

—Tu no entiendes —dijo mientras se ponía de pie y recogía sus vaqueros de la silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

—Claro, no entiendo porque Sam no es mi hermano ¿cierto?

—Bobby, yo no… —fue interrumpido por Bobby. El viejo cazador se veía tan enojado que ni el hombre lobo más hambriento de su especie sería capaz de dirigirle una mala mirada.

—Deja de ser tan malditamente egoísta que ese dolor no solo te pertenece a ti. Yo también sufro con la elección de Sam —Su mirada se tornó acuosa, pero sin embargo ninguna lágrima cayó y su voz continuó fuerte e inquebrantable— ¿Cómo crees que me siento todas las mañanas sabiendo que el chico que siempre he visto como a un hijo eligió una porquería por encima de nosotros? Somos su maldita familia y él nos hizo a un lado como si fuéramos basura.

—Fui yo —su voz era un leve susurro.

—¿Tu qué?

—Fui yo el que no le dio elección. Fui yo el que lo hizo a un lado como si fuese nada —Después de todo si alguien merecía ser menospreciado y odiado, ese era el. Él era el que la había jodido descomunalmente con su hermano.

—Sé que te sientes culpable por todo esto, pero no puedes culparte por las malas decisiones del chico —Bobby fue sorprendido por la acuosa sonrisa de Dean— ¿Qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió?

Dean tomó una buena bocanada de aire y sintió como se le alojaba una pelota en la garganta —Bobby, yo…

— _Sin mi estarías viviendo en la puta calle, Sam —gritó con enojo._

— _No es cierto —Sam quiso negarlo, pero la sonrisa ladina que le dedicó su hermano le desmoronó toda fachada de seguridad._

— _¿En serio? Tú comes porque yo compró la comida. Tienes un maldito techo bajo tu cabeza porque te doy el dinero para la renta, y aun así tienes el descaro de decir que no me necesitas._

— _No te necesito para cuidarme, puedo hacerlo solo —masculló entre dientes. Sintiendo como una de las ya muchas lágrimas derramadas surcaba por su mejilla._

— _Si claro —El sarcasmo iba implícito en su voz— Puedes cuidarte solo. Yendo a bares de mala muerte donde cualquier idiota pueda tocarte a_ _su_ _antojo como si fueras una puta barata._

— _No sabes una mierda de mí, Dean —_ _Las_ _palabras de su hermano lo habían golpeado co_ _n_ _l_ _a fuerza de una_ _avalancha._

— _Sé_ _más de ti de lo que tú mismo sabes, hermanito —agregó con amargura._

 _Dean tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero no sin antes hacer el tiro a quemarropa —Tú ya no eres mi hermano, no quiero tener a un maldito adicto a mi lado. Me avergüenzas._

Dean hipó miserablemente al contarle a Bobby lo hijo de perra que había sido con Sam.

—Le pedí su alijo de cosas buenas y el me cambió de tema y luego habló de papá.

—¿Qué dijo Sam acerca de tu viejo? —inquirió el chatarrero, sospechando que John nunca había sido una santa paloma con su hijo menor.

—Dijo que discutieron feo la noche en que se fue a Stanford y… —Dean guardó silencio dándose cuenta que no había nada más que decir— ¡Diablos, Bobby! Lo mande a la mierda sin siquiera dejarlo terminar la maldita frase. No le di opción alguna y luego le escupí todo mi enojo en la cara.

—No eras consciente de…

—¿De qué lo estaba lastimando con mis palabras de desprecio? Bobby, lo negué como mi hermano y le dije que me avergonzaba de él. Cuando estoy malditamente orgulloso de que haya llegado tan lejos en la vida en la que nos tocó crecer —Dean tuvo que sentarse en la cama al sentir como sus piernas fallaban y su pecho ardía en dolor. Sus sollozos eran desgarradores y no le importo abrazarse y mojar el hombro del viejo chatarrero. De hecho no le extrañaría que Bobby lo echara de su propiedad por ser un malnacido.

—Los dos se equivocaron —Bobby apretó al sollozante Winchester entre sus brazos— No sé por qué mierda pasan estas cosas en la vida, pero lo que si se es que todo tiene solución.

—¿En serio? —Dean salió de su patético acto de la llorona y miró a Bobby con incredulidad ¿acaso había leído eso en una galleta de la fortuna?

—Bueno, todo excepto la muerte y tus lagrimitas de niña en mi camisa —Bobby se carcajeó fuerte y sonoro, siendo imitado por Dean.

—¡Dios, Bobby! Déjame esta por fuera —dijo limpiándose la cara con la manga de su camisa.

—¿Y perderme de los mil chistes que sacare a tu costa? Nah. Solo espera a que se lo cuente al chico —comentó jocosamente.

—Si es que me perdona —su rostro volvió a adquirir ese matiz de tristeza.

—Dale tiempo. Solo han pasado dos semanas desde que todo se fue a la mierda entre ustedes dos.

 _Desde que yo mande a la mierda todo, Bobby_. Pensó —Pero ¿cuánto tiempo será necesario antes de que Sam toque fondo?

—Lo bueno de tocar fondo es que luego todo lo que queda es escalar —palmeó el hombro del chico —Tenemos trabajo que hacer, muchacho.

—Me gusta esa idea —sonrió a medias, mientras decidía hacerle caso al consejo de Bobby. Después de todo ¿Qué podía salir mal?

 **~SW/DW~**

Cuando Sam se levantó esa mañana supo que sería un día de mierda, pero nunca se llegó a imaginar que ese mal día podría convertirse en el desencadenante de una muerte segura.

Las mañanas que compartió con su hermano eran ruidosas y llenas de chistes tontos de cualquier criatura sobrenatural que Dean conociera. A las nueve tenía que presentarse a un examen muy importante y por nada del mundo lo fallaría, ya no. De las dos semanas que su hermano se había marchado, Sam había tratado de ser un poco de su actual versión. Yendo a todas las clases, comiendo al menos dos comidas diarias, trabajando un turno de noche en un restaurante para así pagar su alquiler.

Todo eso para demostrarle a Dean que él podía vivir sin sus cuidados, aunque también guardando la esperanza de que si algún día su hermano volvía se diera cuenta que aún el valía algo, que no tenía porqué sentirse avergonzado por tenerlo como hermano.

Sam entregó el examen con una sonrisa de confianza. Él caminó con su mochila al hombro mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y revisaba la hora para darse cuenta que tenía una hora para hacer su diligencia.

Sam tocó la puerta de la vivienda sin tener que esperar mucho a que el propietario lo dejara pasar.

—Oye Wallas —agitó la mano en modo de saludo. Después de todo el tipo solo era su distribuidor no su amigo.

—¿Qué te pongo? —preguntó con nerviosismo. Si hacía bien ese trabajo tendría un buen fajo de billetes esperándolo y si fallada, bueno, dudaba que el sujeto del encargo fuese a tomárselo a la ligera.

—Lo de siempre —El nerviosismo de Wallas no pasó desapercibido por Sam.

—Ah, cierto. Déjame ir a buscarlo adentro —se adentró al único cuarto que poseía la vivienda, cerrando la puerta tras el.

Wallas sacó una pequeña caja de madera debajo de la cama, sacando un vial de la caja y llenando hasta cierto grado una jeringa.

—Mejor volveré luego —gritó Sam. Sentía un mal presentimiento, como si no tuviese que estar allí. De pronto las palabras de su hermano volaron a su cerebro _"cuando sientas que algo anda mal, no preguntes_ _sólo_ _corre"._ Y eso intento hasta que llego a la puerta que estaba cerrada con llave.

—¡Pero qué…! —sintió el dolor familiar de una aguja en su piel, pero esta vez no fue algo consentido en su brazo sino clavada con fuerza en su cuello. La cara de Wallas fue lo último que vio antes de que se apagaran las luces.

—Lo siento chico, me caes bien pero me gusta más el dinero —dijo al cuerpo tendido en el suelo. El chico era tan parecido a su hermano menor.

Wallas suspiró con tristeza, intentando no acobardarse al tener sentimientos encontrados por el parecido que hallaba a Sam con su propio hermano. Por eso mismo, sin tiempo que perder Wallas sacó su celular y llamó a Barry —Lo tengo.

No pasaron ni veinte minutos de la llamada cuando alguien tocaba a su puerta. Wallas se apresuró a mover el cuerpo de Sam, no fuese a ser que vieran al joven inconsciente y alguien corriera a llamar a la maldita policía.

—¿Alguien sabe que él está acá? —preguntó Barry, mirando al joven que había estado haciendo estragos en vida.

—Hasta donde sé nadie sabe —Wallas miró de un lado al otro poniéndose impaciente— Entonces ¿cuándo planeas sacarlo de aquí?

—¿Sacarlo? No, creo que este es un buen lugar como cualquier otro para hacer lo que quiero hacer con el —Barry sonrió en placer, podía sentir el tic tac de su amada espera. Esto estaba pasando y nada ni nadie impediría que tomase su regalo.

—Bien —¿Cuándo su maldita casa se había convertido en una habitación de motel?— De acuerdo, te prestó la habitación por una hora y luego si quieres te ayudo a dejarlo en algún parque o callejón.

Wallas pensó que era una suerte que su _casa_ estuviera entre un edificio abandonada, y también que fuese uno de esos barrios bajos a los que nadie se acercaría a no ser por un negocio turbio.

Barry se rio como si del mejor chiste se tratase —Nadie saldrá vivo de aquí.

—Mira, yo te di al chico para que lo usaras a tu antojo, pero ¿matarlo? ¿Acaso estás loco? —Wallas gritó— Dame mi dinero y lárgate de aquí con tu juguete —A esas alturas el remordimiento era algo muy lejano.

—Me parece que no escuchaste lo que dije —Barry enarcó una ceja mientras ladeaba la cabeza— Que nadie saldrá vivo de aquí.

Barry se dio gusto clavándole una cuchilla a Wallas en el cuello, viendo como este desesperado trastabillaba con todo a su paso mientras presionaba inútilmente la mano en su herida, intentando por todos los medios detener el flujo de sangre.

Su lucha no duró demasiado, la sangre salía por la herida como si tuviera vida propia y al cabo de unos cinco minutos de agonía y pánico su visión empezó a desenfocarse, siendo el rostro de Sam lo último que vería. Wallas sintió que era un castigo merecido por todas las vidas que había arruinado, y se consolaba con saber que al final de ese día el chico ya no estaría en el mundo para sufrir.

Al final todos pagaban por sus pecados, pero ¿qué pecados tan grandes pagaba Sam para sufrir así?

 **~SW/DW~**

Cuando Sam se levantó esa mañana supo que no sería un buen día, pero nunca llegó a imaginar que pudiese ser peor que el día en el que su hermano se marchó de su vida.

Cuan equivocado estaba.

Sam empezó a recobrar la consciencia lentamente. Sus parpados revoloteaban sin cesar, tratando de acostumbrarse a la repentina claridad. Lo último que recordaba era realizar un examen importante y sentir un leve pinchazo en el cuello. Después de eso su mundo se apagó como en un buen viaje.

Al recobrar un poco más la consciencia, Sam sintió un gran peso sobre su cuerpo, algo así como si una pared se le hubiese venido encima. Lo raro era que el peso se movía rítmicamente de arriba a abajo sobre él.

Fueron segundos de confusión en los que su cerebro apenas daba señales de vida, como cuando se metía una dosis muy fuerte y prácticamente quedaba viendo candelillas, sólo que esta vez era diferente, había algo fuera de ambiente y cuando volvió en sí lo hizo despejando todo rastro de neblina que cubría sus sentidos.

—Pensé que ibas a dormir todo el tiempo, pero no te preocupes que aún no hemos llegado a lo mejor, no te has perdido nada importante, amor —dijo Barry, para luego atacar salvajemente la boca del chico como en sus eternas fantasías. La imaginación no le hacía justicia a la realidad.

La realidad lo golpeó como un tren de carga. Se encontraba en un cuarto que no conocía, en una cama que no era la suya, y por último, estaba desnudo con un tipo sobre él. La mente de Sam trabajaba lo más rápido que esa situación le permitía; pero no había explicación lógica que le sirviera de algo en ese momento. El miedo lamia cada parte de su cuerpo, rodeándolo con sus tentáculos, impidiéndole casi hasta respirar.

—Respira conmigo, inhala y exhala —Barry hablaba casi con ternura, intentando calmar inútilmente a su víctima— Hazlo conmigo, cariño.

Barry se encontraba sentado a horcajadas sobre el estómago de Sam. Estaba de más decir que él también se encontraba desnudo. Así que, con cada intento de respiración Sam podía sentir como se producía un roce de pieles.

Sabiendo que aún no había ocurrido lo peor, Sam quiso por todos los medios quitarse de encima a ese sujeto, pero le era imposible moverse. Su cuerpo estaba pesado, casi como adormecido. Lo que sea que Wallas le haya inyectado le está surtiendo efecto.

—¡Déjame ir hijo de puta! —gritó, haciendo su miedo a un lado. El temor solo empeoraría las cosas, y él tenía que mantenerse lo más calmado que se pueda estar en una situación así. Tenía que escapar.

—¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre? —fingió sorpresa al escuchar las luchas inútiles de Sam.

—Como no me dejes ir te matare, lo juro —La desesperación se colaba por toda su cara, dándole sumo placer a Barry al ver como aun no empezaban y ya Sam se quebraba.

—Shh no luches. Esto te gustara ya verás —dijo Barry— Sabía que serias mío desde el primer momento en que te vi, y luego cuando estaba con la vía libre para hacerte mío esa misma noche, viene y aparece ese neandertal —masculló ante el recuerdo.

—¿Barry? —El nombre se deslizo de sus labios siquiera antes de poder pensarlo dos veces.

—Me recuerdas —jadeó extasiado, apretándose aún más contra el cuerpo de su indefensa víctima, permitiéndole sentir su prominente erección— Sabes, es malo mentir Dean, ups que tonto soy. Ese no es tu nombre. Tú eres Sam, mi Sammy.

—No me llames así maldito —intentó mover su cuerpo sin éxito alguno. Estaba atrapado en su cuerpo sin más opciones que esperar a que todo acabara.

—Yo te llamare como se me dé la regalada gana —Barry mordió el cuello de Sam, quien sólo sollozó ante lo que se avecinaba.

Sam sabía que no tenía escapatoria, su cuerpo estaba sin fuerzas y su mente estaba confusa, pero no lo suficiente como para ignorar que estaba a punto de ser violado. Y cuando eso sucediera ya no habría vuelta atrás, para situaciones como esas aún no han inventado el botón del reinicio o ya sea el del olvido. Ese acto tan atroz al que estaba a punto de ser sometido le marcaria para siempre, después de eso la palabra vivir ya no tendría nunca el mismo significado.

—Por favor, déjame ir. Por favor —Se supone que los Winchester nunca lloraban o se dejaban quebrar por acontecimientos de la vida, pero en ese momento exacto, Sam lloró, suplicó y rezó para que todo aquello no fuese real, o al menos para que no sucediera. En ese momento Sam se conformaría con el susto paralizante de saber lo que pudo pasar, pero por gracia divina nunca llegó más allá de un sucio manoseo.

¿Y qué si gritó por auxilio? Cualquier persona hubiese hecho eso, y seguramente cualquier otra persona hubiese acudido a su rescate. Pero Sam Winchester no era cualquier persona y la suerte nunca, jamás estaría de su lado. Así que sus gritos de auxilio y suplicas pronto se convirtieron en sollozos y quejidos tan lastimeros que cualquiera que los escuchara lloraría con él.

Lo único que Sam quería era que su hermano derribara esa puerta y entrará como el héroe que siempre había sido para el, pero pronto se dio cuenta que eso no sucedería. Dean no quería ni saber razón de él, seguramente lo debe de estar odiando más que su padre.

A falta de un método de huida o de lucha, Sam se quedó allí tumbado sintiendo como las manos de Barry recorrían cada pedazo de su piel expuesta, como su lengua invasora encontraba camino a su boca y le forzaba en un beso áspero, con dientes y un exceso insano de saliva. Sam cerró con fuerza los parpados y esperó como quien espera ser fusilado a que todo aquel infierno finalizara. Quería que todo terminase sin importar si acababa en la muerto.

—Arrg tan apretado —Barry gimió en la oreja de Sam, mientras embestía erráticamente dentro de este, sintiendo como su miembro se deslizaba con facilidad, seguramente gracias a la sangre del chico que en ese momento servía de lubricante. Ese solo pensar excitaba aún más a Barry, quien queriendo marcar ese cuerpo como suyo mordió con fuerza los hombros, pecho y cuello de Sam hasta dejar marcas sangrientas de dientes.

El dolor que el menor de los Winchester sentía en ese momento no tenía comparación con nada en el mundo de los cazadores. Por un segundo la idea de estar siendo desgarrado desde adentro por una jauría de lobos hambrientos cruzo por su cabeza, eso explicaría la tortura en vida.

Pero lo que más dolía de todo eso era escuchar el placer implícito en cada respiración del monstruo sobre él ¿Cómo alguien podía disfrutar tanto de un acto tan atroz? ¿Acaso la persona sollozante bajo su peso y las suplicas de piedad a cada estocada no removían su corazón?

—Para...por —su respiración se enganchó en un gemido agónico— Por favor deten…te —Sus palabras eran un mero balbuceo.

—¿Detenerme? Pero si estamos en lo mejor, Sammy —comentó Barry mientras clavaba sus uñas en las caderas de Sam.

Sam se odió en ese momento como nunca fue posible odiar a alguien o algo. A pesar del dolor y el tormento por el cual estaba pasando, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante el abuso. Su miembro se encontraba erecto y podía sentir como en cualquier momento su humillación crecería a la hora de venirse después de ser violado. Sam había escuchado que esa era una reacción natural del cuerpo, pero ¿qué natural hay en tener un orgasmo mientras se es violado?

—Ah Sammy, Sammy, Sammy —Barry obtuvo su orgasmo a través de un mantra de _Sammys_ , mancillando de manera definitiva el mote que con cariño Dean había dado a su hermano menor— Mira lo que me has hecho, Sammy —Barry sacó su miembro cubierto de sangre y semen del interior de Sam sin cuidado alguno.

Sam que en ningún momento había abierto los ojos, quitó la cara y trató de ignorar la voz de Barry y su presencia. Siendo interrumpido en su intento de aislamiento cuando sintió como Barry sujetaba su rostro con violencia y lo obligaba a ver con repulsión el miembro semierecto lleno de sangre, su sangre.

 _Se terminó,_ fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo Sam cuando Barry salió de él. Pensó que al fin el infierno se había acabado.

—Chúpalo —ordenó, acercando el miembro al rostro de su chico— Quiero que lo dejes limpio.

—Púdrete —escupió con odio _¿Por qué_ _sólo_ _no me mata?_ Pensó.

—¿Acaso sigues creyendo que tienes alguna elección aquí? —bufó con ironía, mientras forzaba su pene en la boca de Sam.

Barry introdujo su miembro en la boca de su chico de una sola estocada, disfrutando la sensación de los dientes rozando su carne —Apuesto que yo soy tu primera mamada ¿no? —se burló mientras agarraba el largo cabello de Sam y lo usaba para jalar su cabeza al compás de las embestidas.

Cuando Sam sintió la invasión en su boca hizo lo posible por apartar la cabeza, pero cuando Barry usó su cabello como agarradera impidiéndole apartar el rostro, Sam hizo lo único que estaba en su poder. El mordió lo más fuerte que pudo, dándole igual si tenía la sangre de Barry en su boca.

—¡Maldito hijo de perra! —Barry gritó mientras acunaba su miembro herido— Ya cumpliste tu propósito ahora puedes morir.

Sam sonrió dejando ver sus dientes manchados de sangre. La sonrisa no desapareció de manera brusca al sentir unas manos haciendo presión en su cuello, sino que fue desapareciendo gradualmente como quien se adentra en un sueño reparador. Al fin el telón caería y las luces se apagarían.

—Sabes, te he estado vigilando por un tiempo, pero tus perros guardianes no te dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra —Barry se inclinó sobre la cara de Sam, pasando su lengua por los labios de este— Pero ahora, te dejaron porque no podían seguir al lado de una mierda drogadicta como tú. Sammy.

Y justo en el preciso momento en que los labios de Sam empezaban a adquirir un tono azulado, Barry soltó el cuello de Sam.

Sam recuperó el aliento tan rápido que por un momento pensó que era una ilusión de su mente. Pero cuando los segundos transcurrieron y el aire siguió llegando a sus pulmones se dio cuenta que Barry tenía algo en mente.

—¿Por qué te detienes? ¿Acaso no es esto lo que querías, follarme y luego matarme? No te detengas maldito hijo de perra —Sam bramó a través de su garganta dañada ¿Qué clase de maldito juego enfermo era ese?

—No voy a negar que esto no es raro hasta para mí, pero después de años he decidido cambiar un poco las reglas de mi juego —comentó mientras se alejaba de Sam y se empezaba a vestir— No es tu momento. Vivirás, y yo sabré que mi chico anda por ahí. Yo sabré que fuiste mío y que quizás algún se me antoje volver a repetir. Fuiste el mejor, Sammy —Barry se inclinó sobre Sam y lo besó largo y tendido.

Sam se quedó tumbado en la cama sintiéndose sucio y humillado, siquiera hizo el intento de levantarse ¿De qué le valdría salir corriendo de allí si ya no había nada por evitar? ¿Y ahora qué, simplemente seguía con su vida como si nada?

Al cabo de una hora Sam había recuperado la completa movilidad de sus extremidades, aunque sus pasos fueran tan inestables como los de un borracho. El tomó sus ropas y rígidamente se comenzó a vestir, tratando de ignorar el dolor en su trasero con cada movimiento que hacía.

Sam tomó su mochila que estaba en una esquina de la sala, junto al cuerpo de Wallas.

¿En qué momento todo se había ido al carajo?

Sam no podía estar enojado con Wallas, porque después de todo el tipo ya había pagado con su vida ¿Y de qué le servía a él estar enojado con un cadáver? Por eso mismo, tomó la sal de la cocina y muchas de la mierda inflamable que hubiese allí para rociar el cuerpo y darle el descanso que el mismo ansiaba.

Para cuando Sam llegó a su departamento ya estaba anocheciendo, lo cual facilitó las cosas. Estando a puerta cerrada se derrumbó contra la pared del baño mientras abrazaba sus piernas y lloraba con la voz de Dean haciendo eco en su memoria _"te mereces lo que te ocurre y seguramente lo que te suceda a futuro"._

Sam se levantó del piso del baño y se desvistió sin siquiera echar un vistazo a su cuerpo. El agua de la ducha estaba casi hirviendo pero eso por supuesto lo tenía sin cuidado. Su cuerpo actuaba en piloto automático, agua, jabón, fregar. Para cuando termino su proceso de depuración su piel estaba roja e irritada, pero el ya no sentía nada. No podía aunque quisiera.

Antes de irse a la cama Sam fingió que ese día no era suyo. Fingió que lo que le había sucedido era la triste historia de otra persona. El fingió que al cerrar los ojos, a la mañana siguiente todo habría sido un mal sueño. Quizás al volver a abrir los ojos se vería despierto en esa habitación de motel donde había discutido con su padre. Así, el mismo podría romper la carta de aceptación y solamente tener que preocuparse por quién haría la colada de ropa sucia, o quién iría por la cena.

¡Dios! Extrañaba a su hermano, a Baby, a Bobby, pero sobre todo extrañaba ser el antiguo Sam. El Sammy de Dean y no de un monstruo que había marcado su cuerpo y alma.

Esa noche soñó mucho, primero con su ataque. Después con Dean.

— _Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras, pero nunca me daré por vencido contigo— había dicho Dean._

— _Pero lo hiciste —respondió Sam._

 **NA: ¡Hola gente! Agradezco la paciencia que han tenido. Lamentablemente por ahora no cuento con mi computadora, así que tendré que escribir y corregir desde el móvil (cosa que es un dolor de cabeza). Espero poder seguir el ritmo y no atrasarme o bloquearme.**

 **Gracias por sus leer, comentar y votar.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Un mundo de dolor se abrió paso en su cuerpo cuando despertó esa mañana. Después de todo, morir en el incendio que limpió el alma de Wallas, no sonaba como una mala idea.

Sam cerró con fuerza sus párpados, sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por los costados de su cabeza, mojando su almohada. Los recuerdos del día anterior inundaron su cabeza, siendo tan vívidos que tuvo que abrir los ojos para evitar sentir el peso de un cuerpo haciéndole presión.

El menor de los Winchester trató de contar hasta diez y normalizar su respiración, estaba en pleno camino a un ataque de pánico. Después de unos tortuosos minutos sintió como su cuerpo abandonaba esa sensación de pesadez y respiraba con más tranquilidad, pensando que había acabado.

El alivio no le duró mucho, ya que tuvo que levantarse de la cama y salir disparado al baño a vomitar. Cuando sintió que su estómago ya no podía dar más, Sam bajó la palanca del sanitario. Ojalá y su dolor tanto físico como emocional se fuesen con la facilidad que el agua limpiaba todo.

Levantarse del suelo fue una gran odisea al sentir como su trasero se contraía en dolor. Sam pensó que era humillante sentir todas esas incomodidades en su cuerpo. Igual de humillante que ver las marcas de dientes en sus hombros, cuello y pecho; junto con los moretones en forma de manos en sus caderas y cuello.

Cómo deseaba que el hijo de perra hubiese apretado con más fuerza, que hubiese acabado con lo que empezó. Que lo hubiese librado de ese mundo de dolor.

Sam trató de ducharse sin desviar la mirada hacia su cuerpo maltrato, lo intentó, pero fue inevitable. Era como taparse con un accidente de tránsito que, aunque sea una escena mórbida siempre acabarás echando un vistazo a los cuerpos mutilados.

La imagen que vio de sí mismo fue horrible. La sensación de vergüenza, asco y dolor fue tanta que terminó sollozando en un rincón de la ducha. Importándole poco que las horas pasaran y su cuerpo se entumeciera a causa del frío.

 **~SW/DW~**

John estaba feliz. Al fin Dean había abierto los ojos y visto quién era su glorificado hermano. A sus oídos había llegado el rumor de que el mayor de lo hermanos Winchester se estaba quedando donde el viejo Singer. A esas alturas a John le daba igual que estuviese con el chatarrero, mientras no estuviese con la mosquita muerta de Sam.

John salió del bar sintiéndose más relajado gracias al alcohol y a la excelente mamada que le había dado la camarera de turno. Estaba de tan buen humor que no dudó ni un segundo en buscar en su lista de llamadas recibidas el número de Sam.

Un tono, dos tonos, nada. Siguió intentando hasta que después del decimosexto intento la llamada fue respondida. John escuchó la voz de Sam y pensó que sonaba como una mierda. Seguramente había estado llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo al ser descubierto por Dean como el traidor y egoísta que siempre había sido.

—Diga —Sam no había querido responder, pero cuando el teléfono no dejó de sonar se levantó, bueno más bien se arrastró hasta donde se encontraba su mochila. Misma mochila que llevaba ese día. Definitivamente tendría que deshacerse de ella como lo había hecho con su ropa.

—¿Acaso estabas llorando, Sammy? —John se burló, causando un estremecimiento en Sam al escuchar el ahora odiado mote.

—¿Qué quieres? —bufó al escuchar la voz de su padre. Y saber que antes él lo amaba y soñaba con ser como él cuando fuese grande.

—Un pajarito me dijo por ahí que Dean botó tu culo drogadicto a la basura —canturreó feliz, sintiendo como el calor del alcohol recorría su cuerpo y se alojaba en su cabeza.

Sam sintió como las náuseas se arremolinaban en su garganta. Sin llegar a saberlo su padre había casi recitado las mismas palabras que… Sam respiró profundo y trató de aislar los sucesos ocurridos. Seguir fingiendo que esa era la historia de alguien más.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro que mamá esté muerta —comentó de la nada.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —John casi se atraganta con su saliva al escuchar esas palabras.

—Lo que oíste —comentó sintiendo las lágrimas nuevamente arremolinándose en sus ojos— ¿Sabes? Yo no soy el único que decepciona a quienes me rodean. Tienes suerte que ella está muerta porque si no la hubieses decepcionado.

—Cierra tu maldita…

—Eres despreciable y morirás solo —comentó sintiendo que esas palabras se las decía a sí mismo y no a su remedo de padre.

Sam sonrió mientras cortaba la llamada y fingió que su padre alguna vez lo quiso.

John escuchó como la línea se quedaba en silencio. Su buen humor se había ido y sólo quedó un profundo dolor en su pecho.

Él culpó a Sam de ese dolor, y no a sus acciones.

—Ya veremos quién sonríe al último —bufó, sabiendo que las palabras de Sam habían calado hondo en su corazón. Después de todo Mary ya no estaba para juzgar su labor como padre, y eso era lo que más le dolía.

 **~SW/DW~**

Una semana había transcurrido desde el ataque. Sam apenas y dormía y cuando lo hacía a causa del cansancio se despertaba bañado en sudor a causa de las pesadillas que le recordaban que no había sido más que un juguete usado.

El daría lo que fuese por una dosis de morfina. Definitivamente haría que las cosas fuesen más llevaderas. Simplemente llenar la jeringa con algo más que su habitual dosis y apagar todos sus sentidos, dejándose llevar por la corriente del olvido. Pero para eso tendría que salir de casa y buscar en otro lado ya que su proveedor había muerto.

Y para ser sincero consigo mismo, Sam no había puesto un pie fuera de la seguridad de su apartamento a causa del pánico que sentía al pensar que Barry podría estar por cualquier lado. Además, siempre existía el miedo irracional de saber que las personas podrían conocer su atroz secreto con sólo darle una mirada. Y esa era una etiqueta muy grande que nadie quiere llevar por el resto de su vida. El anonimato le quedaba mejor, aunque eso lo estuviese llevando a la muerte lentamente.

Esa mañana alguien tocó a su puerta y Sam se paralizó de miedo al pensar que cabía la posibilidad que fuese Barry. Sam se dirigió a la cocina y tomó un cuchillo de la encimera, sintiendo como este temblaba en su mano.

Sam caminó con pasos inestables hacia la puerta. Él podía sentir como su respiración se descontrolaba y como su visión se iba cerrando en túnel.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó inseguro. Sam podría decir que aún guardaba la esperanza de que fuese Dean, pero su hermano le había dejado muy claro que no quería nada que ver con alguien como él.

—Soy Zac —Sam podía sentir como el agarre en su mano se relajaba— Sam has faltado una semana completa a clases ¿está todo bien?

—Al parecer me contagie de varicela y para evitar el contagio de los demás tengo que permanecer un tiempo aislado —Era increíble que después de todo lo ocurrido las mentiras fluyeran con tanta facilidad.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo? —La preocupación era palpable en la voz de Zac. Seguramente sin creerle ni un ápice a su estudiante.

A Sam le hubiese gustado pedir mil cosas imposibles, siendo encabezas por poder volver en el tiempo y simplemente decir _no._ Haber apreciado la preocupación de Bobby y Dean. Haber estado al pendiente de su entorno y no de su adicción, tal vez así hubiese evitado ser una víctima más.

—No, gracias. Aquí tengo todo lo que necesito —Sam se retiró de la puerta cuando Zac le deseó una pronta recuperación.

Lo que el necesitaba era a su hermano mayor. Alguien que tomará su mano y le dijera que todo estaría bien, pero él se había encargado de apartar de su vida a los que alguna vez lo quisieron. Ahora se encontraba solo.

Esa noche preso de un ataque de pánico, Sam llamó a Dean. En su estado de alteración pensó que si alguien podía sanar sus heridas y desaparecer el dolor como por arte de magia ese sería su hermano mayor.

—Responde, responde. Por favor responde —Sam estaba hiperventilando, con cada tono fallido podía sentir como el dolor en su pecho se acrecentaba— ¡MALDICIÓN! —gritó mientras lanzaba su teléfono contra la pared, dándole poco si el aparatejo dejaba de funcionar. Igual nadie extrañaría sus llamadas.

Ya estaba muerto para el mundo.

¿Entonces por qué no apresurar el proceso y dejar de sufrir?

Dean había tenía razón en decir que se merecía lo que le sucediera, ya que el antiguo Sam nunca sería tan mentiroso, descuidado y débil. Todo era su culpa, por ser un ser tan patético.

No merecía ser ayudado, su vida ya no tenía valor alguno. Entonces, como en un juego de la ruleta volvía a caer en la misma pregunta ¿para qué seguir viviendo?

Los días pasaron sin ningún tipo de interés para Sam. Daba igual si era de día o de noche, las mantas que cubrían las ventanas no dejaban entrar ni un poco de claridad. No es como si la necesitase ya que de la cama no salía a no ser para asearse hasta arrancarse trozos de piel, y luego de vuelta a la cama.

Todo lo que comía lo terminaba vomitando así que después de la segunda semana de intentar sacar los restos de su vida a flote, se dio por vencido. Apenas y vivía de café, tabaco y marihuana que guardaba para ocasiones de escasez de morfina, pero era obvio que no obtendría ni medio vial sino salía del apartamento, y eso pintaba como uno de los peores escenarios que el gran maestro Stephen King pudiese describir.

Dean siempre fue un gran hermano tratando de prevenirlo para las futuras lesiones de las cacerías, los posibles desamores que tendría a lo largo de su adolescencia, o ya sea de su propia estupidez cuando pensaba que por ser lo suficiente inteligente podría salirse con las suyas ante un malhumorado John. Pero ni siquiera su hermano mayor hubiese sido capaz de prevenirlo del dolor de ver como su vida se desmorona lentamente ante sus ojos.

Él ya se había quebrado desde el mismo momento que había puesto un pie fuera de esa habitación de motel, con su mochila al hombro cargada de sueños tontos.

 **~SW/DW~**

Dean se había tomado muy en serio el consejo de Bobby, el decidió darle un tiempo a su hermano para que las cosas se calmaran, o bueno como había dicho Bobby, para que tocase fondo y se diera cuenta que estaba en el carril equivocado.

Dean había tenido una llamada perdida de Sam hace no mucho, pero no era como si fuese a detener la caza para responder. Así que justo cuando los tres cuerpos sin cabeza se encontraban en el suelo, pensó en devolverle la llamada, pero la vergüenza de sus palabras dichas anteriormente lo habían detenido.

 _Si es importante volverá a llamar_ —se había dicho a sí mismo. Ignorando el hecho de que Sam pendía de un hilo.

Después de la cacería que el chatarrero le había encomendado, Dean no se detuvo. Él se esforzó en decapitar, disparar y quemar cuanta creatura se le atravesará en el camino. La ira funcionaba muy bien para él, así podía olvidar por ratos que era un asco de hermano y que había abandonado a Sam a su suerte.

En cuanto acabase con el hombre lobo que estaba matando inocentes en Tennessee se pasaría por Stanford para ver cómo estaba su hermano.

Lástima que no era un hombre lobo, y que tuvo que durar una semana más en su cacería.

 **~SW/DW~**

En un año pueden ocurrir muchas cosas.

En un año pueden nacer miles de niños y morir más personas de las que uno podríamos imaginar. En un año puedes hacer algo grandioso o también puedes poner tu mundo patas arriba y terminar parado en el borde de un gran acantilado, y en el fondo de este encontrar todas tus malas decisiones y sufrimientos, esperándote en la caída, clavándose en tu piel como miles de alfileres hasta matarte.

Un mes había transcurrido desde la última vez que había visto u oído de su hermano. Cuando Dean se había marchado lo había hecho con claras intenciones de no volver o siquiera hacer de cuentas que tiene a un maldito adicto como hermano. Y lo entendía, él mismo no podía mirarse al espejo sin tener que apartar la mirada. Las drogas finalmente habían pasado la factura y ahora más que nunca él hubiese querido poner un alto, lograr evitar lo que sucedió aquella noche, la noche que perdió las pocas ganas de vivir que le quedaban, porque ¿cómo vivir cuando ya no tienes nada?

¿A qué te aferras cuando tu madre murió antes de poder conocerla, tu padre te odia y tu hermano se ha largado porque ya no puede estar cerca de un daño colateral?

¿Realmente hay algo a lo que aferrarse? ¿Vida? La cual había consumido lentamente.

¿Futuro? El cual había destruido con su maldita adicción.

Ya no había nada por lo cual luchar. El dolor, la vergüenza, la humillación, todo se había acumulado y realmente la muerte sonaba como una bendición. Un descanso tan ansiado para poder acallar las molestas voces, los susurros de palabras obscenas, el tacto calloso que en sus pesadillas recorre su cuerpo sin piedad alguna. Sin importar cuanto pida o suplique ayuda, piedad o ya sea la muerte, nada llega. Y cuando despierta de las pesadillas se da de frente con la realidad, que no son soló pesadillas que crea su mente al azar, sino recuerdos de algo que paso y nunca se irá.

Sam nunca se planteó ir a la policía. Era más que obvio que nadie tomaría en serio a un universitario adicto que tiene más pistas de aguja en su brazo que un queso agujeros. Además, no sería muy fiable decir que conoció a su violador en un bar mientras estaba colocado. Mentir ya no era una opción, ya que tarde o temprano la verdad llegaba y no necesitaba quedar como un maldito calumniador que inventa tretas en busca de atención. Porque la única atención que le interesaría en ese momento está a unos cuántos estados de distancia.

No, el no irá con la policía. De hecho, no irá con nadie. Está cansado y quiere acallar las burlas de su padre, la decepción de su hermano, la lástima y asco que siente cada vez que mira su reflejo en el espejo.

Hace cuatro semanas que no logra salir de su departamento, específicamente de su habitación. Sabe que ya perdió demasiadas clases, que quizás no logré recuperarlas y que su beca ya fuese cancelada. Pero a quien le importa eso cuando ese es su último día de tormento y dolor.

Sam suspiró, tratando de recordar como sonaba la voz de su hermano. Como de niños les era tan fácil expresar su cariño, no como ahora que jugaban el papel de dos completos desconocidos.

A él le hubiese gustado ver por última vez a Dean, ser rodeado por esos fuertes brazos mientras con su voz lo guía como una nana al descanso.

Al parecer su teléfono había sobrevivido al aparatoso estrellón contra la pared. No se sorprendió cuando la llamada no fue respondida, simplemente se limitó a aclararse la garganta y empezar a grabar el mensaje de voz.

 _Hola Dean, soy Sam..._

 **~SW/DW~**

Sam se sintió satisfecho cuando terminó de grabar el mensaje. Ya no había cabos sueltos en su vida, bueno, excepto su vida misma pero esa muy pronto desaparecería.

Muy a pesar de su adicción y más de una vez obvia falta de dinero, Sam nunca se atrevió a vender el cuchillo de caza que Dean le había regalado para su cumpleaños número dieciséis, él lo había atesorado tanto que hoy en día es lo único de valor que posee.

Sam odiaría poner fin a su vida con el cuchillo que su hermano le dio, pero lamentablemente no posee ninguna pístala y la morfina se le acabo hace ya aproximadamente un mes llevándolo al tormento mismo.

Además, no es como si pudiera ver la cara de decepción y asco de Dean al enterarse que su hermano menor fue un cobarde que tomó el camino fácil, ese que sin importar que tan bajo sea lo sacaría de ese infierno.

Sam se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama con el cuchillo a su lado como el cómplice silencioso de su próxima fechoría. Sin miramiento alguno tomó la navaja y la pasó con fuerza por su muñeca izquierda. Y sin esperar mucho repitió la acción en su muñeca derecha.

Estaba hecho. Sam soltó la navaja al suelo y se acostó en la cama mientras con una rapidez sorprendente se escurría la sangre de sus venas. Podría arriesgarse a sonar cliché, pero al primer corte no sintió nada más que un alivio ensordecedor.

Poco a poco fue sintiendo más débil y mareado, por eso mejor cerro los párpados y se centró en escuchar los latidos de su corazón que muy pronto lo guiaron a un sueño del que sabía que ya no habría vuelta atrás y mucho menos pesadillas que le recordaran que no era más que un cadáver creyendo tener vida.

Sam se permitió sonreír como última acción sabiendo que él había ganado. Ya no podía escuchar las voces, ni podía sentir el tacto repulsivo sobre su piel. No era como la morfina, ni como los brazos de su hermano, pero la muerte al fin le estaba dando lo que tanto había esto buscando. Ya podía sentir nada, y supo que por lo menos morir era algo que si podía hacer bien.

 **~SW/DW~**

Dean estaba tumbado boca abajo en la cama del motel de mala muerte que había elegido para reponer fuerzas después de la ardua cacería de un maldito Raw Head.

Desde que había salió hecho una fiera del departamento de su hermano, había estado cazando sin parar, de un pueblo a otro y las noches se volvían eternas mientras se bebía todo lo que su cuerpo aguantase en cualquier bar de carretera. Lo peor era que entre más bebiese, más culpa acumulaba ya que seguía siendo un cobarde que no se atrevía a llamar a Sam. Claro está que su viaje a Stanford nunca sucedió, ya que casualmente siempre encontraba un nuevo caso y se decía a si mismo que pronto su hermano se daría cuenta que estaba mal, que tocaría fondo y el como el buen hermano mayor que una vez fue estaría allí para ayudarlo a montar el caballo nuevamente.

Una llama entró en su móvil haciéndole levantar la cabeza mientras estiraba su brazo con pereza hacia la mesita de noche al lado de su cama. El identificador de llamadas ponía el nombre de su hermano.

—Ahora no Sam —dijo mientras desviaba la mirada del móvil que yacía en la mesa.

Su atención fue llamada nuevamente cuando escuchó un zumbido proveniente del aparatejo. Era un mensaje de voz de Sam. Dean desearía poder ignorar ese mensaje, pero eso sería como darle la espalda a su hermano, otra vez.

Dean tomó el teléfono y marcó los dígitos de la casilla de voz, mientras se tumbaba de espaldas en la cama, nervioso de escuchar la voz de Sam.

 _Hola Dean, soy Sam. Sé que no quieres saber nada de mí y realmente no te culpo, si yo fuese tu tiraría la toalla con una causa muerta como yo._

 _Sólo quiero que sepas que yo nunca planee ser quién soy y nunca pensé que esto fuese a convertirse en el infierno que es ahora. Tampoco quise decepcionarte de la forma en que lo hice y no sabes cuánto me odio por eso y por muchas cosas más._

 _Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar por todo...yo...te qui...ero hermano_.

La grabación de voz se detuvo y se le dio la oportunidad de repetirla o guardarla. Dean la guardo sin pensarlo. Además, no necesitaba escucharla dos veces para saber lo que eso significaba, el mensaje que venía implícito en ella.

—¿Qué hiciste Sammy? —Dean llamó incontables veces a su hermano en lo que él tomaba las llaves del Impala y arrancaba como alma que llevaba el diablo, para su desgracia su hermano no respondió. Así que decidió hacer lo único que estaba en su alcance y rezar para que hubiese tiempo.

—Necesito una ambulancia, creo que mi hermano puede estar muriendo —Dean no se detuvo en dar detalles para que los paramédicos llegasen lo más rápido posible al departamento de Sam.

Dean colgó la llamada con la operadora del 911 esperando que ese fuese uno de los dramas de Sammy y que la situación no se saliese de las manos.

—Son las malditas tres de la madrugada, espero que me estés despertando para algo que realmente valga la pena —gruñó el chatarrero cuando contesto el teléfono sin siquiera mirar quien llamaba.

—Bobby creo que Sammy ya tocó fondo —Dean habló con la garganta contraída de dolor.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Algo no andaba bien, Bobby lo podía oler.

—Sam me llamo para… —Dean sentía que si lo decía en voz alta seria real y el necesitaba por todo lo sagrado en el mundo eso no fuese cierto.

—¿Para qué? —Para ese entonces Bobby se encontraba fuera de la cama y preparándose a salir a donde sea que Dean le avise.

—Sam se disculpó conmigo. Él se despidió —las palabras sonaban vacías como si alguien más las estuviese pronunciando.

Bobby dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, el busco atientas la cama y se sentó de golpe. Sentía que el aire le faltaba y que alguien estaba jugando con el interruptor de las luces.

—¿Bobby? ¿Estás bien?

—Te veo en Palo Alto —colgó sin esperar respuesta.

¡Con un demonio! El esperaba que el chico tocara fondo y buscara ayuda, pero nunca llegó a imaginar que Sam, el niño que una que lloró al escuchar sobre la muerte de su amada esposa, hubiese intentado irse de esta vida antes que un viejo como él.

Él le había aconsejado a Dean que dejara que Sam tocara fondo, él le había aconsejado que esperara. Si tan solo hubiese cerrado su gran boca, Sam no hubiese topado contra un muro.

 **Hola bellos** _ **Simpatizante.**_ **El sol volverá a brillar para Sam, pero como todos sabemos tiene que recorrer un largo camino para eso (no tan largo). Para que no se me desanimen, les aviso que ahora empezaré a arreglar todo el caos que cree.**

 **Déjenme saber que les pareció este capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer** **, amor a todos. Se me cuidan.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Sam miraba desconcertado la escena frente a él. Su cuerpo se encontraba en la cama de su apartamento mientras la sangre se escurría de sus muñecas. Al principio no comprendió que era lo que pasaba allí, pero como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratase, todo vino a él. La carta de aceptación, la pelea con su padre, el enganche con las drogas, Dean, Bobby, las mentiras, Wallas, Barry, la desesperación y las ganas de morir que día a día fueron ganando la batalla.

Él sabe que debería de sentirse culpable o con cierto grado de miedo al saber que va a morir, pero en cambio lo que siente es la paz que desde hace meses había estado buscado en las drogas. Al fin va a dejar de sufrir. Las pesadillas se detendrían y el dolor punzante que cargaba dentro de su pecho se apagaría.

Por un momento desvía la mirada de su cuerpo en la cama para posarla en la cuchilla tirada en el suelo. El rostro devastado de su hermano es lo primero que cruza por su mente al ver la cuchilla, su hermano sufriría más que nadie, al principio. Luego lo superaría rápidamente, nadie extraña para siempre a personas como él. Indeseables.

Echaría de menos al viejo cazador que fue más padre para el que John. También echaría de menos a Stephen y a los pocos cazadores que en su infancia llamó tíos. Pero como dicen, no siempre puedes ganar y esta vez tendría que hacer un viaje ligero.

Sam estaba preparado para partir, ya podía sentir como la poca vitalidad de su cuerpo se escurría como la sangre de sus venas. Todo estaba perfecto, o eso fue hasta que dos paramédicos invadieron su departamento, yendo al cuerpo en la cama y tomando cartas en el asunto.

 _¡No, no, no!_ —gritó con desesperación, esa era su oportunidad y se la estaban arrebatando con sus desesperados intentos de resucitación.

Sam vio como cargaban su cuerpo inerte en una camilla y lo sacaban de su hogar para meterlo en una ambulancia. Él quiso quedarse plantado en la acera, pero fue en vano su intento ya que apenas la ambulancia se alejó se encontró sentado al lado de su cuerpo. Al parecer el hilo que ataba su alma a su cuerpo aún no se rompía. Aunque no por mucho.

 _Morirás_ —se habló a sí mismo.

Pasados tres minutos los monitores se alzaron en alarma, mostrando el asecho de la muerte al joven en la camilla.

Sam estaba feliz, él podía sentir como su corazón se forzaba a bombear sangre a su cuerpo, sangre que se encontraba en el suelo y mayor parte de su cama. Inevitablemente el órgano se detuvo y Sam se desvaneció con una sonrisa en su cara.

 **~SW/DW~**

Para cuando Dean logró llegar a Palo Alto, ya era casi medio día. Era sábado, por lo que las calles no estaban tan atestadas de universitarios, era como si el ambiente estuviese lleno de una paz digna de contemplar. Dean odió esa sensación, odió ese lugar; también empezó a odiar los sábados.

Dean condujo su nena hasta detenerse frente al complejo de departamentos donde vivía su hermano.

Los pasillos del edificio estaban completamente despejados ni siquiera se topó con la casera, cosa que era una rareza en ese lugar. Era como si una fuerza mayor le estuviera despejando todos los caminos, encargándose de que diera con el lugar donde su hermano casi le pone fin a la vida de ambos.

El mayor de los hermanos Winchester se sintió aliviado de aún conservar la llave que su hermano le había dado para que no tuviese que esperarlo hasta que llegase de clases. Bueno, no es como si Dean no pudiese forzar la puerta con sus ganzúas, pero quería por todos los medios invadir lo menos posible la privacidad de su hermano menor.

Dean abrió la puerta casi con la misma cautela de cuando tiene que investigar una casa embrujada, sólo que está vez no saldría ningún fantasma a recibirlo. Y cuanto gozaba que no fuese así.

Dean contuvo el impulso de gritar el nombre de su hermano, quería correr la poca distancia que era de la entrada a la habitación de su hermano para darse cuenta que todo había sido un mal sueño y que iba a encontrar a su molesto hermano menor gritándole por no tocar cuando entraba en su cuarto. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, el silencio que encontró en ese frío y solitario departamento fue ensordecedor. Las pocas ventanas que tenía el lugar estaban cubiertas con cortinas, impidiéndole la entrada a la luz de día.

Era como si todo rastro de calidez y vida se hubiesen esfumado. Las paredes se veían muertas, los muebles también parecían muertos, y el aire que se respiraba estaba cargado de una peste que no supo distinguir si era por la sangre, la comida descompuesta o porque su hermano había muerto allí y resucitado en una maldita ambulancia.

Con pasó dudoso, Dean caminó hacia la habitación, donde sabía que encontraría el caos. Había sangre seca en gran parte de la cama, también a cada lado de esta. Era como si un hombre lobo hubiese decidido realizar su festín allí.

Dean recuerda que cuando su hermano tenía dieciséis años, tenía una pequeña obsesión con los asesinos seriales. Tanto así que podría pasar horas enteras viendo documentales acerca de criminales y sus fechorías. Dean hubiese llamado raro a su hermano por apasionarse con algo así, pero quien era el para decir que era normal en la vida de cazadores de monstruos.

Uno de los asesinos que más había cautivado el interés en Sam había sido Jack el destripador, tanto así que el chico se había leído todos los periódicos y libros con referencia a su existencia. Una noche su hermano terminó por soñar que era la quinta víctima de ese monstruo.

Dean se había levantado de un salto con arma en mano dispuesto a matar a aquel que osara atreverse a tocar un solo cabello de la cabeza su hermanito. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando vio que el único monstruo se encontraba en la cabeza de Sam, mostrándose a modo de pesadilla.

Dean sonrió con una mezcla de cariño y tristeza al recordar esa noche.

— _Sam, Sammy ¡Despierta, chico! —Dean zarandeó a su hermano._

— _¡No! —gritó mientras se sentaba de golpe, casi chocando de frente contra su hermano— ¡Dean!_

— _Calma, Sammy. Lo que sea que hayas visto no es real —Dean tranquilizó a su hermano, viendo como este se aferraba a él con desesperación— Así que ¿Marilyn Monroe o Cindy Crawford?_

— _Más bien Mary Jane Kelly —suspiró tembloroso con sólo mencionar el nombre— De hecho, yo era ella._

— _En primer lugar, ¿quién carajos es Mary Jane Kelly? Y en segundo, ¿tengo que preocuparme porque en tus sueños seas una chica, Sammy? —comentó sintiéndose un poco perdido._

— _Se dice que ella fue la quinta y última víctima de Jack el destripador —Sam guardó silencio, alejando el mal sabor de boca que empezaba a sentir._

 _Dean supo al instante a quien se refería su hermano, la descripción de la muerta de esa chica le había causado escalofríos. Y por lo que Sam había dicho sobre su pesadilla, posiblemente él había sido la víctima de tal carnicería._

 _Dean apretó sus puños y deseó poder aniquilar al bastado, real o no._

— _Creo que esta es la clara señal para buscar otro pasatiempo, chico —Dean abrazó rápidamente a su hermano— Lamentó que hayas soñado eso._

— _Ya ves mis sueños siempre son una mierda —suspiró, disfrutando de la atención que le estaba brindando su hermano—_ _Creo que oficialmente odio la sangre._

— _Es algo a lo que tendrás que acostumbrarte en nuestra línea de trabajo, Sammy —Dean se sintió del asco al tener que decirle eso a Sam, pero crudamente era la realidad._

— _Pues espero no lastimarme mucho a futuro, no quiero ni una gota de sangre saliendo de mi cuerpo —dijo aun sintiendo el efecto negativo de la pesadilla._

— _Mientras yo esté cerca nada malo te sucederá. Anda ve a dormir._

— _Sé que odias cuando soy débil, pero ¿puedes dormir esta noche conmigo? —preguntó poniendo su mirada de cachorro abandonado._

— _Claro que sí, chico. Y que quede claro, yo no odio nada de ti. Además, eres una de las personas más fuertes y valientes que conozco —Dean se acomodó al lado de Sam sintiéndose relajado hasta que escuchó la suave respiración de su hermanito. Ahora todo estaría bien._

Dean volvió al tiempo presente cuando sintió la cara mojada, había empezado a llorar sin siquiera darse cuenta.

La vista era demasiado enferma, y no es que el no estuviese acostumbrado a ver sangre, pero el saber que toda esa sangre era la de su hermanito, le hacía querer encerrarlo en una esfera donde pudiera mantenerlo a salvo del mundo y de sí mismo.

No sabe cómo el chico que lloraba si majaban una oruga, al que le gustaba escuchar historias a la hora de dormir, pudo atentar con la vida de ambos. Ellos siempre han estado conectados, si uno se lesionaba el otro lo sentía, y ahora Sam había decidió ponerle fin a su vida como si sólo le perteneciera a él, era como un gran golpe para Dean. Y lo peor de todo es que él había dudado en escuchar el mensaje de voz que su hermano le había dejado.

¿Y si hubiese decidido escucharlo hasta el día siguiente, o peor aún, ignorarlo?

Dean dio un paso para estar más cerca de la cama, tropezando con algo en su camino. Dean sintió que su corazón se detenía al ver la navaja cubierta de sangre, misma navaja que él le había dado a Sam en su cumpleaños dieciséis.

Con sumo cuidado Dean sostuvo la navaja en su mano, estaba cubierta de sangre. Cuando Dean le dio ese regalo a su hermano esperó que algún día lo llegase a usar contra alguna creatura sobrenatural no para sí mismo.

Sin poder contenerse, Dean se derrumbó en una esquina de la cama, sintiendo como su cuerpo se contraía en sollozos desgarradores.

¿En qué momento había abandonado a su hermano?

Sin querer pronunciarlo en voz alta, Dean se preguntó si el sería capaz de juntar todos los pedazos rotos de Sam.

 **~SW/DW~**

—Diga —respondió desganado, sin haberse movido de su posición desde que se derrumbó en la sangrienta cama.

—Hace dos horas que te estoy esperando en el hospital —Siendo esa otra ocasión el chatarrero le habría gritado a Dean por la demora, pero ahora había que caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo— ¿Estas bien?

—Claro, no fui yo quien se abrió las venas —soltó con sarcasmo. Además ¿qué diablos daba si estaba bien o no? Sam era el que importaba, ya le habían dado mucho tiempo de lado.

—¿Y crees que hablando así cambiaras algo? —le reprendió el chatarrero.

—Lo lamento, Bobby. ¿Ya te dijeron algo acerca de la condición de Sammy? —Dean suspiró frustrado mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara.

—No. Dicen que no pueden brindar información a personas ajenas al paciente —Bobby sabía que él no tenía ningún vínculo sanguíneo con el menor de los Winchester, pero sólo él sabía cuánto dolía tener que hacerse a un lado. Los chicos Winchester eran como los hijos que nunca tuvo.

—Los hospitales y sus estúpidas políticas —dijo Dean, sintiendo la frustración del viejo cazador— Llegó en menos de veinte minutos.

Dean cortó la llamada. Justo cuando estaba por ponerse de pie para marcharse, desvío su mirada a la mesita de noche donde descansaba el celular de su hermano. En un impulso de último momento Dean tomó el móvil y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Después de eso salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Realmente le tomó más de veinte minutos llegar al hospital. Entre más tiempo tardase en ver la realidad mejor sería.

Ojalá y todo fuese como cuando su hermano era un niño y se raspaba las rodillas, que llegaba hecho una magdalena en busca de consuelo. Dios, era tan fácil arreglar su dolor que solamente era necesario un abrazo y una curita. Ahora necesitaría mucho más que eso.

Bobby Singer recuerda vagamente haber rezado dos únicas veces en su vida. La primera, cuando su padre golpeó una noche a su madre, casi matándola. Esa vez Dios no respondió y él tuvo que hacerse cargo de la situación con una escopeta. La segunda vez que pidió al Señor fue cuando un día de la nada su esposa estaba radiante y feliz preparando tartas en la cocina, y luego estaba tratando de encajarle un cuchillo en la garganta. Esa vez Dios tampoco respondió y él tuvo que hacerse cargo de su esposa.

Ahora, sentado en una banqueta de la pequeña capilla del hospital, piensa si realmente vale la pena orar. Las dos veces que lo hizo fue en vano y hubo un muerto de por medio en cada ocasión.

 _¡Arg, que diablos!_ Pensó el chatarrero, dándose cuenta que por lo menos tendría que dejar de maldecir en ese lugar.

Después de todo si rezaba en vano sólo terminaría gastando saliva. Lastimosamente si esta vez Dios no respondía a su plegaria él no podría hacerse cargo como anteriormente lo había hecho. No que quisiera matar a Sam, sino que no podría solucionar lo que fuese que aquejara la vida del chico.

Dean siguió las instrucciones que Bobby le había dado para guiarse en el hospital. A lo lejos pudo distinguir la silueta del chatarrero.

—Disculpa es que había mucho tráfico —mintió, queriendo rellenar el silencio que los rodeaba.

Bobby simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mientras ambos se sentaban en la pálida sala de espera. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que un médico de aspecto canoso apareció llamando por la familia de Samuel Winchester.

El pronóstico era alentador, aunque con pinceladas de terror. Tanto Dean como Bobby habían perdido el aliento cuando el doctor había mencionado que Sam estaba en un respirador.

—No será por mucho, sus pulmones parecen estar volviendo a su función —había dicho el médico, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo que los pulmones de alguien dejasen de bombear oxigeno esencial al cuerpo.

También fue mencionado el tema de las pistas de agujas en uno de sus brazos del paciente. Pero cuando el doctor mencionó que no se había encontrado ni un pequeño rastro de morfina o cualquier otro tipo de droga en el sistema de Sam, Dean se quedó allí como un idiota sin poder parar su tren de pensamientos.

—Desde aquí puedo escucharte pensar, así que ¿qué tanto piensas, Dean?

—Nada, Bobby. Bueno, realmente muchas cosas, pero nada que sea de ayuda en este momento —dijo secándose disimuladamente los ojos.

—Pues lo mejor sería que dejes esos pensamientos de lado y te concentres en el ahora. Ya escuchaste al doc. El chico es rudo.

—Si —Dean suspiró con fingida alegría, manteniendo su máscara ante Bobby— ¿Qué tal si lo vas a ver tu primero?

—Pensé que querrías ser el primero en verlo. ¿Qué sucede, muchacho?

—Bueno, pensé que ya que has estado aquí desde más tiempo querrías verlo y luego ir a descansar a algún motel —comentó, dejando claro que el departamento de Sam no era una opción.

—De acuerdo. Pero no pienses que me tragó tu acto de madre Teresa. En algún momento vas a tener que enfrentar a tu hermano y lo mejor sería que dejes tu mierda fuera de la puerta, el chico ya está lo suficiente jodido —Bobby palmeó el hombro de Dean— Tendrás tu momento para patearle el trasero por ser un idiota, pero por ahora lo último que el necesita es más mierda en su plato.

—Sabes, al menos tendría el consuelo de saber que lo hizo por medio de una sobredosis, o algo referente a la droga, pero lo hizo estando completamente sobrio. Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—No intentes buscar los _cómo_ y los _porqués_ del asunto porque eso te consumirá.

—El llamó para despedirse, Bobby. Él dio por hecho que eso era todo.

Bobby no negara que sintió una punzada de dolor cuando escuchó a Dean decir que Sam se despidió de él, ya que cuando él se fue a buscar a Caleb ni siquiera pudo ver al chico.

—Yo no tengo las palabras que quieres escuchar. De hecho, tu no quieres escucharlas de mí. No puedo ayudarte, Dean —dijo— Voy a ver al chico.

Bobby se marchó a buscar la habitación de Sam. No se sorprendió cuando vio que estaba en el ala D, de hecho era lo más razonable, sólo habría que ver como lo tomaría Dean.

Bobby entró al cuarto de Sam, la imagen que veía hubiese sido tan pacifica si no fuese por el tubo que salía de la garganta del chico. Un claro recordatorio de que sin una simple maquina su vida se iría al carajo.

—¡Diablos, chico! Tu sí que sabes montar un espectáculo ¿no es cierto? —la única respuesta que recibió fue el sonar de las maquinas.

Bobby sentía que su corazón era rasgado por la mitad. Por su cabeza nunca paso el tener que ver al menor de los Winchester tan roto, tan triste, tan muerto.

Dean recibió un mensaje del chatarrero en su celular diciendo que su visita a Sam había terminado y que ahora se disponía a ir al motel a descansar. En el mensaje no había información extra que lo preparara para la situación que estaba a punto de enfrentar. Era como ir a una cacería sin arma o protección alguna.

Dean soltó todo el aire que estaba retenido en sus pulmones. El momento de la verdad había llegado.

El joven cazador caminó con paso lento y una postura rígida, como quien está a punto de ir a su muerte. El ascensor se abrió demasiado rápido para su gusto, llevándolo al segundo piso.

—Disculpe, señora ¿podría decirme cual es el ala D? —preguntó con temor.

—Aquí es —respondió con amabilidad la mujer mayor.

—Tiene que haber un error. Es que allí dice psiquiatría —señaló el letrero sobre la pequeña isla de enfermería de ese piso.

—Sí, ala D, psiquiatría.

—Pero... —Dean estaba sin palabras, él tenía muchos argumentos a su favor, pero seguía sin saber cómo explicar su punto— Me mandaron a este piso, pero creo que se equivocaron.

—Déjame ver, cariño —Cynthia pidió ver el permiso de visita. Ese no era uno de sus mejores días, pero en comparación con la cara que tenía el chico frente a ella, su día no pintaba tan mal— La información es correcta.

—No. Mi hermano no puede estar en el ala psiquiátrica. Debe de haber un error —Dean insistió queriendo pelear su punto cuando en el fondo sabía que ya era una causa perdida.

Cynthia tecleó unas cuantas cosas en su computador, viendo cual era el estado del hermano del chico rubio.

—Tu hermano intentó suicidarse — Cynthia comentó con simpatía, sabiendo que el rubio ya debía de saber esa información, pero no por eso tenía que estar metiendo el dedo en la llaga ajena.

—Él no está loco —saltó en protesta. Sam no estaba loco, sólo estaba...

Sin poder terminar su pensamiento se preguntó, si su hermano no estaba loco, entonces ¿qué pasaba con él?

—No todos los locos quieren morir, ni todos los cuerdos abrazan la vida —Cynthia suspiró con cariño, dándole una sonrisa alentadora al joven— Puede que tu hermano no esté loco, pero lo que hizo no es para tomárselo a la ligera. El atentó contra su propia vida y estará 48 horas en reloj suicida, ya sabes, por si lo intenta de nuevo. También se le realizará una evaluación para demostrar que no está loco —Cynthia prefirió modificar el verdadero propósito del examen.

—No lo hará —afirmó. Él se encargaría de que eso no ocurriera nunca más, ni aun cuando el mundo estuviera al borde de la destrucción y su hermano fuese la única cura. El no dejaría que Sam pensara siquiera en morir de aburrimiento.

—De acuerdo —Cynthia sabía que en situaciones como esas era mejor no ir de frente con el dolor de los familiares — Su habitación es el número 40.

—Gracias.

Dean se detuvo frente a la puerta, meditando si entraba o no. Su corazón palpitaba desbocado y sus manos sudaban. Con determinación giró la perilla de la puerta y dio un paso dentro de la habitación.

Dean sintió un poco de alivio al ver allí se encontraba el doctor que atendía a su hermano.

—¿Todo bien, doc? —se aclaró la garganta sintiéndose torpe.

—Solo estaba retirando el tubo de su garganta. Tienes suerte pronto despertara —terminó de apuntar algunas cosas en la plantilla médica para luego ponerla en su lugar y salir del cuarto.

 _Suerte_. Se rio de esa palabra.

Cuando Dean miró con atención el cuerpo que estaba en la cama tuvo que parpadear repetidamente, tratando de entender la imagen frente a él. Dean sintió como sus piernas se doblaban y sus ojos se humedecían al ver el estado tan deplorable de su chico. No, ese no podía ser su hermano.

Sam se veía casi tan pálido como un fantasma, bueno exceptuando por las ojeras casi tan negras como moretones, el chico era casi trasparente en ese mar de sábanas. Aun sin el tubo en la garganta se veía bastante alarmante con la cánula bajo su nariz, el suero intravenoso y los otros cables que salían de su pecho.

Lo peor de todo eran las restricciones sobre los gruesos vendajes en las delgadas muñecas de Sam, ocultando sus sangrientas heridas. Sam era tan delgado que casi era piel y huesos, hasta su cabello había perdido ese brillo natural que siempre había poseído.

Dean se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y se dispuso a esperar a que su hermano resurgiera del mundo de los sueños. Estaba tan cansado que después de un tiempo de batallar se quedó completamente dormido.

Quizás cuando despertase todo fuese un sueño loco.

 **~SW/DW~**

En el aire había un olor con el que estaba muy familiarizado y realmente lo odiaba. Antiséptico, sinónimo de hospital.

Sam de pronto abrió los ojos y vio que su nariz no lo había traicionado. Estaba en un hospital.

Había fallado, seguía vivo y ahora estaba en un puto hospital. Sam quiso gemir de frustración, dolor, y derrota, pero al girar su cabeza vio que allí estaba el.

Su hermano estaba durmiendo en una posición demasiado incómoda para no doler.

Sam saboreó la derrota unos minutos, luego decidió que tenía que irse de allí y terminar lo que había empezado. Esa fue su prioridad, pero cuando quiso quitarse la cánula nasal se dio cuenta que estaba atado. Lo habían restringido a la cama, seguramente para prevenir su pensamiento actual.

La frustración se juntó con la tristeza de haber fallado y no poder terminar lo que había empezado. Sam quería sentir la paz que había sentido cuando estuvo fuera de su cuerpo. Él quería morir, pero en cambio estaba atrapado en una vida que ya no quería y no sentía suya.

Sam no se sorprendió cuando empezó a llorar, era algo que había estado haciendo con mucha frecuencia. El dolor que sentía en su pecho era tanto que acalló al de sus muñecas. Los ruidos a su alrededor desaparecieron y se encerró en su burbuja de agonía.

Dean se despertó de su dolorosa posición cuando escuchó ruidos en la habitación, pensando que era alguna enfermera viniendo a hacerle los chequeos rutinarios a su hermano, pero al ver que no había nadie más en la habitación, eso quería decir que…

—Sammy

El nunca soportó ver a su hermano menor llorar, era como si le retorcieran las entrañas. Sam lloraba quedito y en silencio, aislándose del mundo que lo rodeaba.

—Sam, Sam —Al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba, Dean colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

Funcionó, pero no de la forma en la que Dean hubiese imaginado. El llanto había cesado, pero había una clara mirada de pánico en el rostro de Sam. Su hermano había empezado a luchar contra las ataduras, causando que las heridas comenzaran a sangrar.

Sam no sabe cuánto tiempo había estado llorando, sólo sabía que se encontraba en su burbuja y luego una mano ajena lo estaba tocando. Todas sus alarmas se encendieron y seguramente del susto le habría propinado un puñetazo al sujeto frente a él, sino fuese por las restricciones.

Su respiración había empezado a descontrolarse, volviendo locas las maquinas que marcaban sus signos. Podía sentirlo, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, y el saber que estaba restringido sin oportunidad de defenderse lo había mandado al día y momento exacto en el que su vida se había convertido en un infierno.

— _Hey Sammy, soy yo, tranquilo_ —a través de la neblina había llegado la voz de su hermano mayor, funcionando como una tabla salvavidas. Dean estaba allí, todo estaría bien.

—De…an —Sam trató de frenar su respiración.

—Aquí estoy. Trata de calmarte —Dean confortó a su hermano, poniéndole una mano en el pecho para que Sam siguiera el ejemplo de las respiraciones— Estoy aquí, estoy aquí y no pienso irme sin ti.

Sam estuvo al borde del ataque de pánico, pero la voz de su hermano lo había guiado como una polilla a la luz, sólo que esta vez no se quemaría las alas en su encuentro. El dejó caer la cabeza con cansancio, sintiendo como su largo cabello le servía de cortina.

 _¡Al diablo con las normas!_ Pensó mientras le quitaba las restricciones al castaño. No soportaba ver como su hermano sufría y no poder sostenerlo entre sus brazos. Más tarde se las arreglaría con el personal médico. Dean desató las ataduras siseando al ver las vendas con manchas de sangre, sólo podía rezar para que no se hubiese soltado ningún punto.

Sam pudo sentir como Dean lo liberaba de su prisión. Este era el momento que había esperado desde que despertó, ser libre para poder acabar con todo, pero en vez de saltar de la cama en una apresurada carrera hacia la puerta, Sam se lanzó a los brazos de Dean antes de que este pudiese siquiera captar que estaba pasando. Él se fundió entre el pecho de su hermano, y lloró como no había llorado desde hace tiempo. Lloró con el corazón, con el alma, con cada pedazo de su vida.

No se había dado cuenta que extrañaba a su hermano hasta que sintió sus fuertes manos sobre su piel. Era un tacto lleno de amor y años de noches solitarias en moteles de mala muerte. Era un tacto que te sanaba y te dejaba con la esperanza de que el mañana podría ser mejor.

Dean inhalo profundo en el cabello de Sam, aun olía a avellanas.

El abrazó que Sam le dio estaba cargado de desesperación. Era como un grito de auxilio.

—Todo estará bien, Sam. Yo lo arreglare — _Yo te arreglare._

Dean sintió que dejaba parte de su alma en ese abrazo. Ver a su fuerte y valiente hermano tan roto fue un golpe bajo.

Sam simplemente se dejó llorar hasta sentir que sus extremidades se ponían pesadas y sus parpados se cerraban. Su cuerpo estaba perdiendo la batalla y pronto caería dormido.

—Duerme, Sammy. Todo mejorara —Dean quería creérselo, ya que, si perdía la esperanza ¿qué le quedaba?

Sam pensó que esa pudo haber sido una buena despedida. Sólo esperaba ya no despertar, porque a diferencia del pensamiento de su hermano nada estaba bien y jamás lo estaría.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Disculpen la tardanza, pero como dije no tengo computador así que seguramente el siguiente capítulo será igual de tardado. Lo lamento, chic** **os.**

 **¡Cuídense!**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Dean observó cómo su hermano dormía después de haber llorado hasta el cansancio. Él no se molestó en recolocar las ataduras a su hermano, no creyendo que las necesitase.

Un sonido de carraspeo atrajo su atención hacia la bella enfermera que se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Puedo saber por qué el paciente se encuentra sin las restricciones? —preguntó acercándose a la cama con paso casi cauteloso.

—No las necesita —comentó empezando a sentir cierto fastidio por la mirada que la chica le estaba dando a su hermano— El no intentará nada contra sí mismo —Ahora que él estaba allí no dejaría que algo así volviese a suceder.

—Tú no eres el que decide si las necesita o no —dijo para luego agregar con voz altanera— Además, no siempre son para la seguridad del paciente, sino para los que andamos desprotegidos de sus trastornos.

—¿Estas llamando enfermo mental a mi hermano? —rugió Dean, agradeciendo internamente a Bobby por no permitirle ingresar al hospital con armas, porque si no esa perra estaría más que muerta.

—No, claro que no —dijo con una sonrisa falsa— Pero por lo menos si piensan hacer sus disparates, entonces que no fallen.

Dean se levantó con rudeza y caminó listo para propinarle un buen puñetazo a la enfermera, pero se detuvo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente.

—Señorita Williams ¿sería tan amable de dirigirse a mi oficina para recibir su carta de despido? —dijo el doctor Sanders, quien había decidido pasar a revisar a su joven paciente cuando de pronto escuchó la conversación.

—¿Disculpe? Pero...

—Ya he recibido demasiadas quejas por su comportamiento; y con lo que acabo de presenciar sólo me hace desear haber tomado cartas en el asunto hace mucho tiempo —declaró con voz firme, dejando en claro que no aceptaría ninguna excusa o ruego.

Dean vio como la chica se iba con lágrimas en los ojos, y no pudo sentirse más que feliz.

—Me disculpo por las molestias causadas —comentó Sanders sintiéndose apenado— Como usted pudo presenciar se tomarán las debidas acciones disciplinarias. Realmente lo lamento, señor Winchester.

—No se preocupe doc. Siempre y cuando esa perra, digo, esa mujer no esté cerca de mi hermano.

—De acuerdo. Ahora, ¿cómo se encuentra nuestro paciente? —preguntó, caminando hacia el joven. Notando que sus vendajes estaban cubiertos de sangre.

Dean se concentró en las máquinas que marcaban los signos vitales de Sam, era eso o ver como el doc le cambiaba los vendajes a su hermano, dejando al descubierto las heridas. No, él no estaba listo para enfrentarse a eso.

—Por suerte ningún punto se soltó. Simplemente puso demasiada presión sobre las lesiones —Dean escuchó decir al médico. Y cuando estuvo seguro que las muñecas de su hermano habían sido cubiertas se volteó. Notando también que las restricciones habían vuelto.

—No las necesita —Dean quiso llorar de frustración.

—Son las normas del hospital. Hasta que no se le haga la evaluación psicológica no podemos liberarlo. Lo siento —Sanders compartió una sonrisa de simpatía con Dean.

—¿Y cuándo será eso? —Dean sólo ansiaba tomar a su hermano y largarse de ese lugar, llevarlo a la casa de Bobby, y estando allí pegar cada pedazo hasta tener la imagen completa de su hermano.

—Cuando el paciente despierte —dijo calculando que no debería ser dentro de mucho, tomando en cuenta que no estaba bajo ningún medicamento narcótico— Su cuerpo se encuentra bajo mucha presión, sumada su desnutrición diría que es lo más normal que sólo pase durmiendo por unos días —Sanders quiso agregar la casi certera depresión que el chico tenia, pero decidió dejar esa parte para el diagnóstico mental.

—De acuerdo —agregó Dean con la mirada en el delgado cuerpo de su hermano. Diablos, el chico era más hueso que carne.

Cuando Sanders hubo salido de la habitación, Dean se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama, mirando con detenimiento al chico que el sacó de las llamas, al que le enseñó a leer, vestirse, ser honesto y valiente. No, ese cascaron no era su chico, pero no dudaría en recuperarlo sin importar el precio que tuviese que pagar.

Con ese tren de pensamientos Dean hizo las horas más cortas hasta que Sam resurgió de su sueño de belleza; luciendo apagado y triste. Más de una vez Dean intentó entablar una charla con Sam, aunque fuesen dos simples oraciones, pero las veces que intentó las fracasó.

Dean estaba desconcertado, el pensaría que después del primer despertar de Sam todo pintaría aunque fuese un poco mejor, ya su hermano se había rompido y él lo había consolado, pero este segundo despertar se sentía amargo, ajeno. Sam solamente se quedaría mirando la pared.

Dándose por vencido el Winchester mayor salió de la habitación a comunicar que su hermano ya estaba despierto. Dicha acción pudo realizarla oprimiendo el botón al lado de la cama, pero simplemente no soportaba quedarse mirando como su hermano se perdía en un mundo donde su hermano mayor no existía.

Después de haber comunicado el despertar de Sam, Dean decidió comunicar la situación al chatarrero. Además, seguramente necesitaría a alguien allí para cuando la mierda golpeara el ventilador, porque claro que lo haría.

 **~SW/DW~**

—¡Podrías sentarte un maldito minuto, me vuelves loco! —gruñó exasperado Singer.

—¿Qué tanto estarán hablando allí dentro? Ya pasaron 20 minutos —Lo último lo balbuceó más para sí mismo que para el chatarrero.

—Dean, seguramente son preguntas que no son fáciles de responder, eso tiende a tomar su tiempo, supongo.

—Yo debería de estar allí, Sam me necesita —se detuvo de su incesante andar y pegó nada disimuladamente la oreja a la puerta.

Bobby contuvo el impulso idiota de decirle a Dean que su hermano necesitaría mucho más que su presencia para estar bien. La situación ya estaba lo suficiente mal como para golpear al caballo muerto.

—Deja de escuchar lo que no te interesa —Bobby se sintió como un padre controlando la pataleta de su hijo.

—Claro que me interesa, es Sam —comentó entre susurros para no delatar su posición— ¡Auchs, que demonios, Bobby! —siseó al sentir la poderosa palmada de Bobby Singer en su cabeza.

—Ya corta el cordón umbilical y ven a sentarte, y como digas al más sobre Sam necesitándote, te juró que te llenare el trasero con sal de roca —comentó con fastidio.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajado, Bobby? —Dean se retiró de la puerta, bueno, no es como si quisiera otro zarpazo.

—Porque sé que es una simple evaluación y estamos de puerta de por...

—No me refiero a eso, sino a todo —Dean posó su mirada en la puerta, como si quisiera traspasarla con la mirada— Estas tan tranquilo, aun después de lo que sucedió. No sé, no me lo tomes a mal, pareciera que no te importa.

Dean esperó una mala mirada, un insulto, quizás hasta un golpe, pero en cambio recibió la sonrisa más triste que alguna vez haya visto en el rudo cazador de Dakota del Sur.

—¿Qué logró con desesperarme? Nada, no logró nada —El viejo cazador se quitó la gorra y se frotó con cansancio la cabeza— Además, yo en cierta forma contribuí a que la situación empeorará en vez de mejorar.

—¿De qué hablas? Si fuiste tú quien supo ver las claras señales de que algo andaba mal.

—También fui yo quien te aconsejó que dejaras que él tocara fondo, y mira lo que ocurrió.

—Bobby, si alguien tiene culpa aquí soy yo —Tan sólo el recuerdo de la última vez que habló con su hermano y el final de dicha charla hace que su estómago se agite en náuseas.

Bobby estaba a punto tomar el balón de la culpa cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a la terapeuta encargada de la evaluación.

"Depresión" Dean suspiró ante el recuerdo de esa palabra, el diagnostico de su hermano.

Cualquiera pensaría que se haría más movimiento sobre el estado actual de Sam, pero al parecer tener depresión y rajarte las venas era algo tan común hoy en día que simplemente le prescribieron unos antidepresivos, la sugerencia de conseguir un terapeuta y que te vaya bien en la vida.

Lo bueno de todo era que Sam obtendría su salida la mañana siguiente. Dándole tiempo de sobra a Dean para pasar al departamento de su hermano a recoger sus pertenencias y poder llevárselo de ese maldito lugar. Ahora sí que estaba dispuesto a hacer las cosas bien.

—Necesito que te quedes con él, Bobby —Dean le comentó al chatarrero mientras por la ventanilla de la puerta veía a su hermano dormir, otra vez.

—Claro, pero ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Ya escuchaste al doc, mañana Sammy recibirá su salida y él va a necesitar sus cosas. Además, quiero tener todo preparado para llevarlo a casa —Dean comentó mientras se ajustaba la chaqueta y le daba una última mirada a Sam para luego irse al departamento de este.

—¡Con un demonio! Hace tiempo que no hago de niñera —bufó, entrando en la habitación para ocupar la silla que horas antes había tomado el rubio.

Pasó menos de una hora para que Sam diera señales de estar despierto.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente —saludó sin recibir contestación alguna— Hoy hace un bonito día.

Más silencio.

—Si sientes curiosidad por el paradero tu hermano, él está recogiendo tus cosas para cuando mañana te den el alta —La única señal de entendimiento por parte del menor fue girarse para quedar viendo la pared.

—Sabes —Bobby suspiró con cansancio— No puedes ignorarnos toda la vida, sólo queremos ayudarte.

 _Pruébame._ Pensó Sam. No es como si realmente quisiera ignorarlos, pero sabía que sería mejor así. Ellos querían respuestas que, o no las tiene, o no las quiere compartir. Además, ese momento de vida era solo una pequeña pausa para su partida definitiva. Vivir ya no tenía el mismo significado que antes, ya estaba muerto, pero Dean no lo dejaría ir.

Sam sabía que debería de sentirse enfadado por ser tratado como un niño; su hermano siempre queriendo tomar las riendas de su vida cuando las cosas no salían bien. Sam sabe que debería de pegar el grito y quizás hacer una pequeña escena por su inesperada mudanza a Sioux Falls, pero simplemente ya no tiene fuerzas ni siquiera para demostrar su desacuerdo.

Ahora que las ataduras habían abandonado sus brazos, si realmente quisiera terminar lo que había empezado sería más fácil, bueno eso si lograba burlar al robusto cazador que hacía de su guardia personal. Su pequeño divague de muerte fue interrumpido cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, pensando que era su hermano o alguien del personal médico decidió seguir en su burbuja.

—Soy amiga de Sam. Cuando me entere de lo ocurrido no pude dejar de preocuparme.

 _Esa voz…_ Sam trató de hacer mente a quien podría pertenecer esa voz de mujer.

¡ _Andrea!_ Gritó su mente. Andrea, su amiga de estudio, su amante ocasional, y su compañera de vicios.

—Los dejare solos para que puedan hablar —comentó Bobby, pensando que ojala esa dulce chica pudiese sacar a Sam de su cascaron.

—¡Dios, Sammy! ¿Qué hiciste?

—¿No es obvio? —se giró para estar de frente a Andrea, acto seguido mostrarle sus muñecas vendadas.

—¿Supongo que lo que menos quieres es compasión y preguntas tontas? —Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Ya lo has dicho, nena —Sam carraspeó sintiendo como su voz se agrietaba y salía ronca por su tiempo en desuso— ¿Qué que te trae por aquí?

—Siempre al punto, por eso me gustas. Bueno, como buena amiga te traigo un pequeño presente para que te mejores —acto seguido besó a Sam en la mejilla— ¿Necesitas ayuda? Ya sabes por tus muñecas y esas cosas.

Sam miró el vial de morfina y sintió tantos sentimientos encontrados desde culpa, hasta tristeza al saber que el despojo de persona en el que se había convertido era a causa del maldito vicio. A causa de su adicción fue que terminó siendo la perra de…

—Apúrate —Sam cortó su tren de pensamientos sabiendo a donde lo guiarían, a esa noche que había tratado de borrar de su mente y cuerpo sin éxito alguno. Además, entre más adormecimiento le cause la droga menos sentiría el mundo que lo rodeaba.

Sam miró como Andrea sacaba la jeringa del empaque y la hundía en el vial, casi podía escuchar como el mundo se detenía atónito ante su amado pedazo de alivio.

—¿Quieres volar, o quieres morir? —dijo Andrea deteniendo su acción.

Sam se rio ante la ironía de esa pregunta. Volar era viajar con la droga, sentirte libre y en paz. Morir era sentir que estas quemando la mecha de lado a lado y cuando estas por llegar al final revives como un fénix. Ese día Sam quería morir y no despertar, pero también quería ser esa ave fénix.

—Quiero morir —fue tan satisfactorio decirlo en voz alta que seguramente si alguien lo escuchase decirlo nunca le permitirían salir del ala psiquiátrica.

—Ese es mi chico —dijo Andrea, pero Sam escuchó la voz de su hermano. _Ese es mi chico_ , esas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza devolviéndolo a la realidad de lo que estaba por hacer, pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos la aguja ya estaba profanando la piel de su brazo.

Sam cerró los ojos y soltó lentamente el aire retenido en sus pulmones. Podía sentirlo, podía sentir como la droga viajaba por cada vena de su cuerpo y se alojaba en sus pulmones, riñones, hígado, corazón y cerebro. Podía sentir como cada órgano palpitaba como si ese fuese su último latido, el último bip de vida para morir, y luego resurgir.

Cuando Sam abrió por un momento los ojos pudo ver como Andrea volvía a llenar la jeringa, sólo que esta vez se inyectaba a sí misma. Sam comenzó a reír al pensar que la aguja que ella estaba usando podría estar infectada con alguna posible ETS, rio aún más al saber que no era el único jodido en esta vida.

Andrea se inclinó y besó sus labios, también susurró algo en su oído, pero sólo apañó palabras al azar como "colchón" "disfrútalo" y "no mueras", pero fue inútil tratar de unir toda la oración, su mente ya estaba viviendo en el verano del 98.

— _Levántate y brilla solecito —gritó Dean._

— _¿Dean? —Sam se sentó en la cama con el rostro plagado de confusión._

— _El único e inigualable —levantó los brazos en acto dramático de presentación._

— _Pero, ¿Cómo? —Sam se preguntó si lo que tenía frente a él era un cambiaformas, se suponía que Dean ya tendría que estar saliendo del pueblo con John._

— _No quise dejarte —se acercó a la cama y tomó asiento cerca del cuerpo de Sam._

 _Creatura o no, Sam estaba desesperado por contacto esa noche, y ese que estaba frente a él auguraba ser su Dean._

— _Pero ¿la caza? ¿Dean, qué…? —Sam sintió como Dean le pasaba los dedos por las mejillas, seguramente recogiendo la evidencia de lo débil que era. Maldiciéndose internamente se secó la cara con el dorso de su pijama— Lo siento —se disculpó, seguramente por ser tan débil, por no ser más como ellos._

— _Si alguien aquí tiene que disculparse soy yo —Dean jaló a su hermanito en un abrazo, pudo sentir como Sam se tensaba al principio para luego relajarse por completo entre sus brazos. Dean sintió como Sam hundió su nariz fría en su cuello, causándole escalofríos._

— _No tengo nada que perdonarte, hermano. Lamento haberte acusado de siempre ponerte del lado de papá —Sam aprovechó el momento, él se hundió entre los brazos de su hermano, permitiéndose derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. La soledad de esa vida y el miedo de perder para siempre a su hermano mayor lo dejaban en el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba ahora._

 _Dean no sabía toda la historia de lo que había ocurrido esa tarde entre su padre y su hermano ya que él había llegado al final de la misma. Sam le gritaba a su padre por no entenderlo y John llamaba egoísta a su hermanito por no querer ir a la cacería para darse una noche libre._

 _En ese momento Dean le dio la razón a su padre y se marchó con él, sin querer entender a lo que se refería su hermano, pero como siempre su curiosidad pudo más y le preguntó a su padre que era eso de la noche libre que su hermano quería y el ¿por qué?_

— _Estoy bien Dean, todavía estas a tiempo de alcanzar a papá —Sam respiró profundo, separándose de su hermano. Limpiándose nuevamente las lágrimas._

— _Tengo algo más impórtate que hacer —comentó Dean._

 _Sam sólo se limitó a mirar con curiosidad a su hermano._

— _Tengo un molesto hermano menor que emborrachar. Ya sabes, no todos los días te vas a convertir en una radiante quinceañera —a Dean le dolió ver la mirada de sorpresa y felicidad de su chico._

— _No lo olvidaste —Sam sonrió grande y casi podría decirse que una lágrima de felicidad se le escapó._

— _Nunca podría olvidarte —Dean sintió como se asfixiaba del dolor que se acumulaba en su garganta, ese día estuvo a punto de olvidarse de lo más importante en su vida— Feliz cumpleaños, Sammy._

 _Era de noche y Sam estaba tumbado en el pasto mirando el amplio cielo estrellado. Soñando con qué les repararía el futuro._

— _Gracias, Dean. Eres mi hermano favorito —se rio en voz alta, casi podía escuchar a las estrellas riendo con él._

— _Eres un peso débil para el alcohol, hermanito —Dean sonrió con cariño al ver la cara alcoholizada de Sam, para mañana sería una tremenda cruda._

— _Te quiero hermano, nunca me abandones —susurró a su hermano, a la noche y por qué no, a las estrellas también._

— _También te quiero, Sammy. Sabes que nunca lo haré —dijo, tumbándose al lado de su hermano._

 **~SW/DW~**

Dean se encontraba reuniendo todas las pertenencias de su hermano menor, tratando de no pisar el charco de sangre seca en la alfombra del cuarto.

Dean trató de ser lo más rápido posible, la ropa y las zapatillas de su hermano fue lo primero que ocupó lugar en la maleta. Los libros de estudio y los de lectura personal fue lo segundo en la lista. Ahora que lo piensa, Bobby tenía razón cuando dijo que su hermano se había ido con únicamente su bolsa a la espalda, que estaba en un lugar que no conocía, y que no tenía a nadie.

¿En qué momento exacto habían dejado de ser los inseparables hermanos Winchester?

El mayor de los hermanos echó una última mirada al lugar, dándose cuenta que por poco olvidaba la computadora de su friki hermano. También le vino a la cabeza la imagen del celular de su hermano, y como el buen entrometido que es con todo lo referente a Sam, Dean sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se desplazó al registro de llamadas, quedando un poco desconcertado al ver que había una llamada hecha por su padre. Hace un mes.

Lo extraño era que John negaba cualquier tipo de contacto con su hijo menor ¿Por qué negar una simple llamada?

Dean sabía que había mucho que no sabía de su padre, o de Sam. Eran tan parecidos que sería perfecto si no pasaran como perros y gatos.

—¡Oye muchacho! —escuchó decir a sus espaldas cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras que lo llevarían a la salida— ¿Eres el hermano de Sam?

—Sí —respondió, viendo que era Martha la casara del complejo de departamentos.

—Escuché lo sucedido. Es una pena que alguien tan joven y bueno como ese niño intentara hacer algo así —Martha suspiró con ternura ante el recuerdo del menor— Esperó que se recupere pronto.

—Lo hará —dijo con convicción— Lamento las molestias. Aquí tiene el alquiler de este mes y esto es por… bueno, ya sabe la alfombra y la cama —Dean carraspeó sintiéndose incomodo al tratar el tema de la sangre.

—Oh no, cariño. Por eso no te preocupes —Martha murmuró algo, que sin duda llegó a los oídos entrenados del cazador frente a ella.

—¿A qué se refiere con que mi hermano lo había dejado todo arreglado? —La voz le tembló, deseando no ser lo que estaba imaginando.

—El chico dejó pagado este mes y el que sigue.

—¿Cuándo lo vio no preguntó por qué?

—No lo he visto en un mes, querido —adivinando cual sería la siguiente pregunta del joven, Martha decidió agregar— Él pasó el dinero en un sobre por debajo de mi puerta con una nota explicando para que era esa cantidad.

Dean habló un poco más con la vieja casera, enterándose de uno que otro chisme, algunos sin referencia a su hermano, otros tenían que ver con él.

Sin deseos de permanecer más en ese lugar, Dean metió las pertenencias de su hermano en el maletero del auto, y arrancó el auto dejando atrás ese lugar.

Era hora de ir a casa.

Tiempo de recuperar a su chico.

—¿Todo bien, Bobby? —preguntó Dean al ver a Bobby sentado fuera de la habitación.

—El chico ha estado durmiendo como un bebe —comentó el chatarrero sin apartar su vista de la revista que ojeaba.

—Eso está bien. El doc dijo que es normal que duerma mucho, ya sabes, por su maldito estado anémico y muerto de hambre —comentó con frustración, acaso era mucho pedir a su hermano que hiciera por lo menos dos comidas al día.

—Dean —lo reprendió Bobby— Ahora que recuerdo tu hermano recibió una visita mientras no estuviste.

—¿Quién? —preguntó sin interés, esperando ver al doctor caminar con el formulario de salida en la mano.

—¿Me ves cara de maldita secretaria?

—No lo sé, Bobby. Sólo necesitas unas bellas gafas y una libreta ¡Aush! —se quejó— Sólo bromeaba hombre.

—Mira, allí viene el médico —dijo Bobby— Compórtate.

Dean bufó ante el comentario del chatarrero. Después de haber firmado el típico papeleo y recibido las recetas a retirar, estaban listos para salir de ese lugar.

—Tú ayuda a la bella durmiente mientras tanto yo iré por los medicamentos a la farmacia de en frente —acordó el viejo cazador. Recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del rubio.

Cuando el mayor de los hermanos entró en la habitación encontró a Sam profundamente dormido. Tal y como le había dicho el chatarrero.

—¡Hey Sammy! ¡Despierta solecito! —Dean zarandeó el hombro de su hermano. Como no dio resultado decidió patear un poco la cama, provocando que algo callera al suelo en un leve tintineo. Acto seguido Sam despertó.

—Ponte esto, nos vamos —Todo el tacto que había estado teniendo con su hermano se había ido a la basura al ver el vial de morfina por las patas de la cama— Mira lo que trajo el gato o mejor dicho la gata —miró con enojo al ocupante de la cama.

Sam dirigió su mirada hacia lo que su hermano hacía referencia y cuando vio el vial que Andrea le había dejado sintió pánico por unos minutos, pensando en cómo se justificaría esta vez. Pero rápidamente como llegó el pánico, se fue, dejándole indiferencia ante el vial, a las posibles mentiras y disculpas. Ya no necesita mentir, ya había sido completada la imagen. Además, lo único que podría cambiar la trama de la escena sería tener de vuelta su presente.

—¿Me lo devolverás? —preguntó sin rodeos, claramente ya sabiendo la histérica respuesta que estaba por recibir.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Acaso estás loco? —rugió el mayor de los Winchester, sintiendo como su cara se calentaba de furia.

—Ala D, Dean —esa fue su única respuesta antes de ponerse de pie, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió que el mundo giró muy aprisa.

Dean tuvo que obligarse a plantar sus pies y no salir corriendo a sostener a su hermano ante el pequeño desequilibrio que estaba teniendo. Estaba tan malditamente enojado como preocupado.

—Tú no estás loco, Sam. Sólo estas un poco perdido —Dean flaqueó ante su respuesta.

Sam se rio ante ese comentario tan lastimero. Él no estaba perdido, él sabía muy bien donde estaba y quien era. También sabia lo jodida que estaba su vida, " _perdido_ " no sería el termino adecuado.

Sin fuerzas para discutir con su hermano, Sam tomó la muda de ropa que Dean le había tirado, arrugando la cara por el dolor al flexionar los dedos. No solo fracasaba en sus intentos de vida, también en los de morir.

—No cierres la puerta, Sam —Dean le llamó la atención antes de que pudiese cerrar la puerta por completo— ¿Sam?

Sam se detuvo de su tétrico andar, al parecer volver de la muerte era más doloroso que el proceso mismo.

—Tenemos una charla pendiente, cuando te recuperes hablaremos muy seriamente sobre todo.

Sam resopló con diversión. Además, aunque quisiera no podría trancar la puerta, por ahora no podía ni siquiera girar el pomo de la puerta, sus muñecas estaban dolorosamente rígidas.

 _Los Winchester no tienen charlas._ Pensó Sam.

Sam pensó que seguramente se vería como una mierda en su ropa deportiva que en un tiempo atrás la llenaba con facilidad, ahora solamente colgaba holgada de su delgado cuerpo. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida del hospital con su hermano al lado, Sam no se tomó la molestia de ver su reflejo en las puertas de vidrio, ya que sabía de ante mano el patético reflejo que le sería devuelto.

Sin poder evitarlo empezó a temblar, no sabía si era a causa de su cuerpo débil o porque sabía que en el momento en que cruzara esa salida ya no habría vuelta atrás. El recordatorio de lo débil y patético que es le seguirá hasta donde sea que lo arrastre su hermano.

Debería de ser un poco terapéutico alejarse del lugar donde fue transgredido, pero no lo siente así. Siente que en el segundo en el que se empiecen a alejar de Palo Alto, ya ni siquiera tendrá el derecho a pensar en morir. Sam sabe que Dean hará todo lo que este a su alcance para sacarlo de ese abismo en el que se encuentra, inclusive estaría dispuesto a hundirse con tal de salvar a su familia.

Ya era lo suficientemente malo que haya arruinado su vida como para venir y arruinar la de su hermano. Él no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso.

Estaban en el ascensor cuando su hermano habló.

—Cuando fui a recoger tus cosas hablé con la casera.

 _Martha_. Susurró su mente, sintiéndose culpable al haberle dejado esa última imagen.

—Ella mencionó que habías saldado tu cuenta por adelantado —Dean hizo una pausa, mas no recibió ningún sonido— ¿Por qué?

Sam todo el tiempo estuvo mirando el piso del ascensor, así no tendría que mirar su reflejo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron se obligó a suspirar de alivio.

—¿Sam?

Sam caminó hacia la salida y no se detuvo hasta llegar al Impala, estacionado al otro lado de la calle.

—No puedes ignorarme toda la vida, sólo quiero ayudarte —dijo Dean, sintiendo como la desesperación crecía en su interior.

Sam se rio descaradamente de las palabras de su hermano ¿acaso Dean y Bobby tenían el mismo libreto?

—¡Maldita sea, Sam! —tiró con fuerza del brazo de su hermano y lo estrelló con poco tacto contra la puerta del copiloto— Si tan poco te importa todo, si tan poco te importo yo ¿por qué me llamaste? —preguntó, sintiendo las grietas en su voz.

—Por idiota —susurró sin apartar la mirada de su hermano. Claramente Sam quiso agregar: "por sentimental" "porque te amo y no podía hacerme a la idea de irme sin disculparme" "porque quería escuchar por última vez tu voz", pero decir esas palabras en voz alta sería como darle una falsa ilusión a su hermano para llegar al final de esa batalla.

Dean sintió como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y su mirada se humedecía. Fingió una tos para bajar el nudo en su garganta. Soltó el brazo de Sam y acto seguido se quitó la chaqueta de cuero, colocándola sobre los temblorosos hombros de su hermano.

—Sera un viaje largo, ponte cómodo atrás —hizo el mejor intento de sonrisa que pudo.

Sam quiso gritar y reír ante la paciencia de su hermano. Dean no debió de escuchar ese mensaje de voz, no debió de volver a donde dijo que ya no tenía un hermano. No debería de ser tan malditamente paciente con alguien como él.

—Gracias —comentó desde el asiento trasero. Sam sintió como el sueño llegaba nuevamente ante la calidez de la chaqueta. Olía a pólvora, gasolina, y a Dean. Olía a hogar.

Dean echó una mirada por espejo retrovisor, su hermano se veía tan roto, pero también se veía como _su_ Sam.

Dean tragó el dolor y sonrió ¿por qué, que más podía hacer?

 **Gracias por leer.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Dean suspiró de alivio en cuanto el depósito de chatarra estuvo a su vista, fue bajando la velocidad hasta detenerse en el patio del chatarrero. A lo lejos podía oír el sonido del Mustang del viejo cazador.

Por el silencio y la quietud de su hermano, Dean hubiese imaginado que estaba profundamente dormido, pero no era así. Sam se mantuvo todo el viaje encerrado en sí mismo, ignorando a su hermano en sus intentos vanos de hacer una conversación, por eso cuando el silencio fue casi insoportable, Dean optó por encender la radio y subirle el volumen de manera descomunal.

—Bueno, hogar dulce… —dijo Dean a medias cuando fue interrumpido por su hermano saliendo del auto sin prestarle atención— Y pensar que ya había vivido tu etapa emo adolescente, Sammy —dijo para sí mismo.

Sam podía sentir como sus muñecas palpitaban del dolor por la simple acción de abrir la puerta del auto, pero por nada del mundo se rebajaría al pedirle ayuda a su hermano para una acción tal insignificante.

Al momento de subir los escalones del porche, Sam pudo escuchar como el perro de Bobby corría emocionado a su reencuentro, pero con gran dolor, Sam lo ignoró como lo había estado haciendo con todo lo que pudiese traerle amor por la vida. En cuanto su hermano siguió sus pasos y abrió la puerta de la casa, Sam subió las escaleras y se dirigió directo al cuarto que siempre había usado. Y definitivamente Dean seria nuevamente su perro guardián como lo fue en su pequeño departamento en Stanford.

Dean escuchó el auto de Bobby detenerse al lado del suyo.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje, chico? —preguntó el viejo cazador— ¿Tan mal estuvo? —comentó al escuchar el gruñido del Winchester mayor.

—No tienes ni idea. En todo el camino no me dijo ni una palabra —bufó exasperado— Presiento que no nos pondrá las cosas fáciles, Bobby.

Bobby estaba a punto de decir algo tranquilizador he inservible para la ocasión, pero en cambio tuvo un pensamiento mucho más útil y frustrante.

—¡Bolas! —maldijo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Sabes lo que dicen de los suicidas? —preguntó sin darle tiempo a Dean para responder— Cabe la posibilidad de que lo vuelvan a intentar.

—Sam no lo hará —dijo a la defensiva.

—Pero, ¿y si lo intenta?

—¿Cuál es tu punto aquí, Bobby?

—Mira, no estoy diciendo que el chico lo vaya a hacer de nuevo, pero si el pensamiento cruzara por su cabeza; aquí tendría mucho que utilizar —Bobby no podía ni siquiera empezar a hacer la lista mental de todas las armas que tenía en la casa, y ni hablar de los venenos, entre otras cosas.

—Entonces tendremos que guardar cualquier posible arma —El pensamiento de su hermano depresivo, rodeado de quien sabe cuánto objeto dador de muerte no era algo tranquilizador.

—Dean, prácticamente tendría que desarmar la maldita casa —Les saldría mucho más efectivo si encerraran al chico en un maldito cuarto de pánico.

—¡Maldición! Sam odiara esto, pero tendré que convertirme en su sombra hasta para cuando vaya al baño.

—Con respecto a eso, sólo trata de no asfixiarlo.

Sam estaba acostado boca arriba en la cama que podía decir era suya. Su vista se centraba en el cielorraso con antiguas manchas de agua. La casa estaba en completo silencio lo cual significaba que ni su hermano y Bobby habían entrado en la casa, seguramente hablando a escondidas de él.

Sam podía sentir como su piel picaba por la falta de baño, casi dos días sin asearse lo estaban volviendo loco. El que quisiera morir no significaba que no se preocupaba por su higiene personal.

Desde que había sido atacado por Barry, Sam había tomado el hábito de bañarse más de las veces que era considerado sano hacerlo. Sin ganas de dormir para ser asediado por las pesadillas con referencia a _esa_ noche, tomó unos pantalones de dormir de su hermano junto con una vieja sudadera.

Estando en el baño divisó entre el botiquín de pared los medicamentos que allí se encontraban. Un frasco por la mitad de _Vicodin_ llamó su atención.

 _Esto funcionara_. Pensó mientras levantaba la tapa de la botella y volcaba el contenido sobre la palma de su mano. Sin querer pensarlo mucho tomó un vaso de agua para bajarse todas las píldoras.

Después de su merecida ducha Sam se sintió un poco más humano y menos un contenedor de basura, y cuando estaba por terminar de ponerse la sudadera escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta del baño.

—Sam, abre la puerta.

Sam decidió ignorarlo, centrando su atención a mirar su demacrado reflejo en el espejo. Su cara era delgada con pómulos afilados como piedras, sus ojos se veían hundidos y sin vida. La imagen que veía en el espejo no era nada más que un cascaron de lo que alguna vez fue.

—Sammy, abre esa maldita puerta o juro por Dios que la tirare —el castaño podía escuchar la desesperación en la voz de su hermano y sabía que no estaba jugando con sus amenazas.

Sam sintió el gorgoteo de la náusea en su estómago, su cuerpo luchaba por devolver el veneno que lentamente lo mataría.

Aprovechando la avalancha de nauseas que lo invadieron se inclinó sobre el inodoro y soltó todo el contenido de su estómago. Había sido un completo idiota al tomarse ese frasco de pastillas, sabiendo que no se encontraba solo. Su jugada actual había sido igual de idiota y descuidada como cuando decidió llamar a su hermano para despedirse.

—Sam ¿estás bien? —Dean forzó la puerta hasta abrirla para toparse con la imagen de su hermano recién duchado vomitando en el inodoro.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, bajando la palanca del agua, borrando su estúpida acción.

—Dios, Sammy. Si no te sentías bien debiste de decirme para darte una mano —Dean se acuclilló a su lado, pasando la mano por la espalda ajena con gentileza— Vamos a la cama.

Sam asintió nuevamente, procurando guardar el frasco vacío en los bolsillos de la sudadera. A pesar de ya no tener nada del medicamente en su estómago su cuerpo empezó a sentir mareado y adormecido.

—Tranquilo, chico. No te vayas a desmayar todavía, o sino tendría que cargarte como una a damisela —Dean susurró de forma tranquilizadora en el oído de su hermano.

Realmente no fue un viaje muy largo del baño a la habitación, pero para cuando llegaron al cuarto que compartían, Sam estaba casi siendo arrastrado por su hermano mayor. Dean por su parte se preocupó, pero pensó que era quizás un síntoma del cuerpo de su hermano por la falta de la droga. Jamás cruzó por su mente que Sam lo haya intentado nuevamente.

Sam sintió como era colocado suavemente sobre su cama, sintió como era cobijado y también sintió unos dedos muy familiares pasar por su maltrecho cabello. Después todo fue oscuridad.

Dean bajó a la cocina y allí se encontró a Bobby haciendo una olla de café.

—¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto? —dijo sirviendo dos tazas del brebaje.

—Sam estaba vomitando sus entrañas y luego no se sintió bien. Ahora está durmiendo —Dean tomó en trago de su café, arrugando la cara en el proceso— ¡Diablos, Bobby! Acaso planeas levantar muertos con esto. Arg, creo que no dormiré en una semana.

—Si no te gusta no te lo bebas y cállate —masculló a través de su taza— Malditos idiotas.

Dean rio ante el comentario de Bobby, hace tiempo que no hacia rabiar al cazador. Bobby terminó su bebida y depositó su taza en el fregadero para luego dirigirse escaleras arriba.

A pesar de lo jodidas que estaban las cosas, Dean se permitió sonreír. Él sabía que sería un camino largo y difícil, pero también sabía que sin importar lo mal que fuesen las cosas ya no se daría por vencido con su hermano. Lamentablemente había cometido el error de darle la espalda a Sam y dejarlo con toda la carga y todo salió mal. Sam pendió de un hilo y todo porque él no fue el buen hermano que le había prometido ser a su madre.

La noche llegó rápidamente muy a beneficio de ambos cazadores. Cuando Dean entró en la habitación vio que su hermano estaba tal y como lo había acostado.

Cuando estaba acostado y listo para darle a su cuerpo el merecido descanso, el perro de Bobby comenzó a la ladrar.

—¡Hijo de perra! —se quejó Dean en voz alta.

Dean trató de ignorar el sonido, pero la insistencia del chucho era más fuerte. Casi pareciera que le ladraba a algún ente sobrenatural, pero conociendo lo paranoico que era Bobby seguramente tenía todo el maldito terreno protegido. La única teoría lógica de Dean era que al perro se le había zafado una tuerca al igual que a su dueño.

Tan concentrado estaba en maldecir al animal que no se dio cuenta que Sam ya no estaba en la cama de al lado. Maldiciendo doblemente, se levantó listo para patearle el trasero a su hermano, bueno, a no ser que estuviese aliviando alguna necesidad en el baño.

 _Qué raro._ Pensó al ya no escuchar los ladridos infernales. Intrigado se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa, topándose con la imagen de su hermano perdido.

Sam estaba sentado en los escalones del patio trasero con la cabeza de Proteo sobre su regazo.

—Eres un perro muy mimado. Lamento haberte ignorado cuando llegué —Sam siguió acariciando con calma la cabeza del rottweiler sin percatarse de que estaba siendo observado— No deberías de hacer tanto ruido, mira que Dean podría bajar y gruñirte más fuerte.

 _Si no fuese porque delataría mi posición te patearía el trasero, Sammy._ Dean bufó con diversión. Ver a su hermano sentado en el patio de Bobby, hablando con el chucho era como parpadear y ver a ratos al antiguo Sam. Su hermano se encontraba allí, escondido, esperando una mano amiga que lo sacara de su miseria. Sólo que aún no lo sabía.

Sam se permitió relajarse y dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida. Simplemente se quedó allí, acariciando a Proteo y mirando las estrellas, pensando en una de sus frases favoritas.

" _Las estrellas me miraron desde el espacio infinito. Somos diminutos, dijeron, pero eres insignificante."_ Sam recitó con los ojos cerrados, pensando en si realmente había abortado en su intento de suicidio porque podrían detenerlo y enviarlo devuelta al hospital, o peor, a un sanatorio. O porque en su interior aún quedaba una pequeña parte de él que se negaba a morir.

Dean permaneció entre las sombras hasta que Sam dio indicios de irse a dormir, ya eran pasadas de las dos de la madrugada.

Para cuando Sam volvió a su cama Dean fingió dormir, esperando que su hermano se durmiera primero; así sabría con completa certeza que Sam estaba donde tenía que estar y no maquinando algún plan donde se iba y dejaba a su fiel compañero atrás.

Esa misma noche Sam terminó reviviendo la pesadilla que sufrió a manos de Barry. Él sabía que estaba soñando, sabía que estaba donde Bobby y que en la misma habitación se encontraba su hermano, pero su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar, dejando a su mente atrapada en un círculo infernal.

La ilusión era tan perfecta que daba la sensación que nunca había salido de esa habitación, que aún seguía con sus miembros muertos en aquella cama esperando lo peor.

 _Despierta, despierta._ Se dijo entrando en pánico, mordiéndose el labio con tanta fuerza, esperando que el dolor lo hiciera volver a la realidad.

— _Shhh no luches. Esto te gustara ya verás_ —escuchó decir desde algún lado de la habitación. Todo estaba tan oscuro que apenas lograba ver siluetas difuminadas.

—No, no, no —repitió como un mantra, sabiendo que era absurdo luchar contra los monstruos de las pesadillas. Ellos siempre ganaban.

Sam dejó su buen juicio de lado y se olvidó que era un sueño cuando empezó a sentir unas manos en sus hombros. Una de esas manos se desplazó a un costado de su cara.

 _Me va a besar._ Pensó hiperventilando. Sabía que un beso no era lo peor de todo, pero si el inicio de ello.

—¡NO! ¡Dean! —gritó tan fuerte como su voz le permitió. Sabía que gritaba en vano. Sam antes pensaba que su hermano podía solucionar cualquier problema; seguramente por eso es que lo nombró aquella noche, y seguramente por eso lo nombra ahora.

— _Ah Sammy, Sammy, Sammy —_ escuchó decir a Barry tan cerca que juraría que podía sentir su aliento caliente.

—Sammy, Sammy —esa voz era diferente, era familiar.

— _Mira lo que me has hecho, Sammy._

—Despierta, Sammy —Y ahí estaba, esa era la voz de su hermano. Dean había ido a salvarlo.

Sam se sentó de golpe, siseando al usar sus muñecas heridas para impulsarse. No tuvo que mirar muy lejos para encontrar a su hermano, Dean estaba sentado a su lado, luciendo preocupado.

—¿Estas bien, Sammy? —Dean posó su mano sobre el hombro de Sam, quitándola al ver como Sam se estremecía ante su toque.

—No me llames así —gruñó, sintiéndose al borde de las lágrimas. Barry había logrado ensuciar el mote por el que su hermano lo había llamado desde siempre.

Se sentía roto, humillado y sin valor. Se sentía sucio y sin ser merecedor del toque de su hermano, es más, sentía que lo ensuciaba con su presencia. Sam trató de normalizar su respiración, lo único que sacaría con formar una escena seria preocupar más a su hermano.

—Lo siento —escuchó decir a Dean— ¿Quieres contarme?

Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Era patético y lo sabía.

 _¿Por qué me dejo vivir?_

Dean se sentía frustrado, como si no conociera nada de este Sam, y ¿desde cuándo su hermano tenia ataques de pánico?

Dean trató de no pensar mucho en este nuevo Sam, simplemente se estiró y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Podía sentir como Sam se tensa en el abrazo, pero después de un tiempo se permitió relajarse y terminar de llorar en silencio.

Esa noche Sam no durmió mucho, Dean tampoco.

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para Bobby y Dean, quienes no habían podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, primero, empezando por el ladrar incesante del perro, y luego por los gritos del menor de los Winchester. Siendo esa la primera noche no querían ni imaginarse como seria dentro de una semana o un mes.

—Ayer me queje de tu café, pero hoy necesito uno de esos levantamuertos —Dean gimió mientras se deslizaba en una de las sillas del comedor.

—Esta es mi segunda taza y aun me siento como una mierda —murmuró con mal humor. Diablos, él ya estaba viejo para esos trotes— Así que, ¿cómo se encuentra el chico?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Bobby? No sé cómo comunicarme con este nuevo Sam, siento que es otra persona —Dean murmuró un agradecimiento cuando recibió la taza humeante— ¡Dios, esto se siente genial!

—Sólo puedo decirte que tienes que seguir intentando, no puedes darte por vencido —comentó Bobby, sintiéndose un poco más humano después de su tercera taza.

—Claro que no —Tristemente su hermano ya se había dado por vencido, era su deber de hermano mayor luchar por él, luchar por ambos.

—Bien, porque si no te patearía el trasero —En el idioma Singer eso era un " _cuentas con todo mi apoyo, chico"_.

Dean asintió agradecido por Bobby siempre estar allí para ellos.

—Oye, Bobby ¿crees que debería de llamar a papá y decirle acerca de Sammy?

Bobby tuvo ganas de decirle a Dean que sólo terminaría gastando su tiempo, pero ¿y si ese era el llamado de atención que John necesitaba en su vida para al fin ser el padre que siempre debió ser?

—Me guste o no después de todo es el padre del chico, no creo John pueda actuar más idiota de lo que ya es —Aunque, si el idiota de Winchester decía o hacia algo en contra de Sam, el no dudaría en pegarle un tiro; y esta vez el arma no estaría cargada con cartuchos de sal.

Sin saber lo que Bobby pensaba en ese momento, Dean concordó que sacaría a su padre a patadas si hacia algo que pudiese dañar aún más a su hermanito.

Esa misma mañana después de beber su buena dosis de cafeína, Dean decidió llamar a su padre.

 _Soy John Winchester, no puedo responder por ahora. Si es una emergencia llamen a mi hijo Dean al 866-907-3235 él podrá ayudarlos._

 _Maldición, papá._ Después del tono de grabación Dean le dejó dicho a su padre que se llegara a la casa de Bobby para hablar de un asunto de suma importancia. Claro que prefirió no mencionar la estadía de su hermano y los porqués de la situación. Ahora sólo tendría que esperar a que su padre se apareciera cualquier día.

 **~SW/DW~**

Las noches de pesadillas se hicieron tan frecuentes que Sam temía siquiera cerrar los ojos por unos minutos.

Dean abrió los parpados con pesadez al escuchar la tubería del baño. La escasa luz que se filtraba por la ventana anunciaba el inicio del día, siendo esa la primera de muchas duchas que tomaría su hermano. Dean no entendía cuál era la obsesión de Sam por permanecer limpio, bueno, no es como si en algún momento del día se ensuciase. Quizás algún estúpido síntoma de la desintoxicación.

Con cansancio el hermano mayor se movió hacia a la cocina, no sin antes pasar por delante de la puerta del baño y golpearla para dar un ultimátum de diez minutos como máximo.

Sam bufó con irritación al escuchar el golpe en la puerta. Ya tenía dos semana de estar en la casa del chatarrero y se sentía ahogado entre tanta vigilancia, su malestar no era precisamente por su falta de privacidad sino por el control que habían impuesto sobre su ser.

Sabía que pronto su hermano subiría para verificar si seguía respirando y para darle sus malditos antidepresivos. Algunas veces los tragaba, otras los escondía bajo su lengua y luego las tiraba bajo la cama. Era divertido encender y apagar el interruptor de sentimientos gracias a las píldoras, lo malo de tomarlas seguidas era que realmente le hacían sentir la vida, lo bueno y lo malo de ella.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Bobby miraba la ruinosa imagen del chico frente a él.

—¿Cómo estas, Dean? —inquirió el chatarrero.

—Estoy bien —comentó por inercia, no sintiéndose apto para sentir compasión por si mismo.

—Ni tú te lo crees, pero presiento que será una pérdida de tiempo tratar de hacer que te abras —suspiró— ¿Cómo sigue el chico?

—Pregúntaselo tú, porque yo no tengo ni idea —dijo mientras rebuscaba en la nevera para hacer el desayuno.

—Lo haría, pero de las dos semanas que tiene de estar aquí no lo he visto ni una sola vez abandonar el piso de arriba. Es como si se ocultara del mundo que lo rodea, incluyéndonos.

—Debiste de ver su departamento —murmuró más para sí mismo que para el viejo cazador al recordar todas las ventanas tapadas, la falta de comida y la soledad que reinaba allí.

Dean pausó su labor de hacer el desayuno para prestar atención al sonido de la ducha cerrándose.

—Tienes que detener ese acoso, Dean —aconsejó, viendo como esos días Dean se había vuelto casi la sombra del menor. Era un poco espeluznante sin importar las buenas intenciones con las que realizara el espionaje.

—No lo acoso, lo protejo —evitó la mirada del chatarrero sabiendo que en ella encontraría la razón— Bueno esto ya está, puedes servirte. Le llevare esto a Sammy.

—Las cosas mejorarían un poco si el chico por lo menos bajara a desayunar —Bobby estaba cansado de ver esa escena todos los días, Dean subiendo con una bandeja de comida para minutos después bajar con la comida casi intacta.

—Las cosas mejorarían si Sam comiera más de la mitad del desayuno —sin decir más, subió los escalones diciéndose que ese día sería diferente.

Bobby asintió con pesar, pareciera que Sam al no poder morir por sus medios se obligaba a morirse de hambre, comiendo lo suficiente para que su hermano lo dejase en paz.

—Oye Sammy. Te traje el desayuno —dijo Dean—Levántate y brilla solecito.

—No tengo hambre —arrugó levemente la nariz al ver la bandeja de comida.

—¿Vamos a hacerlo otra vez? —se adentró a la habitación y colocó la bandeja sobre su cama. Tomando asiento al lado de Sam.

—¿Hacer qué? —Sam se levantó y anduvo de una esquina a la otra. Ese día en particular sentía que no podría soportar el toque de alguien más. Tenía la cabeza tan revuelta como su estómago.

—Esta rutina. La rutina de todos los días, donde yo me esfuerzo por ti y a ti te da igual —Dean no pedía reconocimientos o medallas, el pedía que sólo por un día su hermano se la pusiera fácil.

—Entonces déjala. Nadie te obliga a seguir aquí, vete y se algo más que mi maldito perro guardián —despotricó ante la peligrosa mirada de Dean. ¿Cuándo entenderían que él no quería nada de eso?

Dean se mesó el puente de la nariz y respiró profundo, recordando que era la abstinencia la que hablaba por su hermano.

—Aquí están tus pastillas —depositó dos tabletas de Prozac en la mano de Sam— tienes que ingerirlas con comida. El doc dijo que son muy fuertes y tu estomago… —fue abruptamente interrumpido por el arrebato de su hermano.

—¡Te dije que no quiero comer! ¿Eres sordo o qué?

—Te escuché todas las veces que repetimos esta escena —Dean estaba a tres palmos de forzarle el desayuno por la garganta— ¿Por qué no dejas de hacer el berrinche matutino y te tomas las malditas pastillas?

—Tampoco las quiero —y esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso. Dean se levantó y le plantó cara a Sam.

—¿Acaso quieres morir? —gritó Dean encolerizado.

—¿Cómo es que llegaste a esa conclusión tan inteligente, hermano? —Sam se burló, usando el sarcasmo como arma y escudo.

—Sabes, no creo que quieras morir —su voz se quebró, sabiendo que esas palabras él las quería y anhelaba, mientras para Sam eran un mero chiste.

—Alerta de spoiler, Dean. Cuando alguien se corta las venas es para morir, no para estar a la moda —despotricó contra su hermano, sintiendo cierto grado de satisfacción al ver como se estremecía ante la verdad revelada.

Apretando los puños y respirando con pesadez Dean salió tirando la puerta con fuerza. Importándole poco si su hermano se medicaba o probaba bocado alguno. Estaba cansado. Sabía que si permanecía en esa habitación haría algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría. Por eso, bajó a la cocina y tomó las llaves de su nena.

—Sabes —le dijo a Bobby mientras se detenía en el umbral de la puerta— Pensé que al haberse sin droga, al estar aquí con nosotros y al seguir respirando, todo mejoraría con el pasar de los días. Dos semanas, Bobby. Han pasado dos malditas semanas y Sam ni siquiera lo intenta, siento que estoy nadando contra corriente.

Bobby escuchó el portazo y segundos después el rugir del motor del Impala. Si esos chicos seguían así se terminarían matando entre sí, ¿acaso no entendían que sólo se tenían a ellos, que sin ellos él no era nada?

Armándose de paciencia subió los escalones y entró en la habitación de sus chicos. Sam estaba de espaldas a la entrada mirando por la ventana sin realmente enfocarse en algún punto en específico. Siendo sacado de su trance al escuchar la voz del cazador.

—¿Has visto a tu hermano? Se ve casi peor que tú. Ya ni siquiera duerme, todo el tiempo está preocupado por ti. Yo estoy preocupado por ti, Sam —habló con calma, queriendo gritar de exasperación al ver la postura relajada del castaño.

—Disculpa por ser una molestia, pero yo no pedí venir aquí, yo no pedí que me salvarán —Su cuerpo aún permanecía dándole la espalda al resto de la habitación, como consecuencia también a Bobby.

—¿Qué te pasó, muchacho? ¿Cómo es que cada vez que abres la boca sólo sabes herir a los que te rodean?

—Yo no les pedí preocuparse por mí —su voz era hueca al igual que sus emociones en esos últimos meses.

—Eso es lo que hace la familia, maldito idiota, se preocupa sin importar si lo quieres o no —gruñó con desesperación.

—Bueno, pues tú no eres mi familia así que no te entrometas.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan perverso? Hubo un tiempo en el que él hubiese matado a quien lastimara a su familia, pero los tiempos cambiaban.

Bobby guardó silencio haciendo una cacofonía de las palabras dichas por el chico que siempre vio como uno de los hijos que nunca tuvo. El dolor y la ira se mezclaban en su interior, formando una bomba que no tardo en explotar. Con pasos pesados el viejo cazador se alejó de la habitación, volviendo con algo entre los puños de sus manos.

—Toma. Si quieres matarte hazlo, pero deja de herir a los que te quieren —giró con fuerza al Winchester menor y le empujo un vial y una jeringa contra el delgado pecho. Acto seguido salió del dormitorio y se fue a beber a la biblioteca.

Bobby no se preocupó en ocultar sus lágrimas o en pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones. Si el chico quería morir tarde o temprano lo lograría, ellos eran sólo un retraso. Dependiendo de la decisión que Sam tomase, Bobby podría arrepentirse por el resto de su vida, o no.

Sam sostuvo el vial contra su pecho, aun después de escuchar al chatarrero bajar las escaleras y cerrar con fuerza las puertas corredizas de la biblioteca, Sam se quedó estático en el mismo lugar, podía sentir como su pulso se aceleraba y todo a su alrededor se quedaba en silencio. Silencio que fue interrumpido por el rasgar de la bolsa de la jeringa.

Raídamente llenó la jeringa, listo para una buena dosis. Se arremangó la camisa y siseó cuando la aguja perforó su piel.

A pesar de ya estar listo para administrarse la droga, por primera vez en meses lo dudó. Podía sentir como su mano temblaba con la aguja dentro de su piel, logrando que unas gotas de sangre se escurrieran por su brazo.

"… _deja de herir a los que te quieren"_

Las palabras de Bobby se repetían en su cabeza, impidiéndole seguir adelante. Él estaba siendo indiferente y distante ante la preocupación de Dean y Bobby porque no quería lastimarlos, no quería que se hicieran ilusiones con algo que podría ser efímero. Si, quizás fue un poco cruel, pero su propósito nunca fue herirlos. El sólo quería alejarlos para protegerlos de sí mismo.

 _¡Maldición!_ Gruñó ante el nuevo cúmulo de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior. El no había querido sentir o pensar, porque si lo hacia la culpa, el dolor y una pizca de esperanza se filtrarían en su corazón. Ya no quería sufrir más, pero tampoco quería hacerlos sufrir.

 _Maldito Bobby Singer_. Se sacó la aguja del brazo y la aventó contra la pared. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro una vez más, el dolor se instaló en su pecho junto a la culpa de sus palabras esa mañana.

Al cabo de una hora Sam se levantó de la cama y se limpió la cara en su mejor esfuerzo de ocultar su rostro hinchado por la llantina. Con cada paso que daba fuera de la habitación podía sentir el peso del vial en el bolsillo de su pantalón de pijama.

Al abrir las puertas de la biblioteca captó la mirada enrojecida del chatarrero.

—¿Puedo acompañarte a beber? —preguntó a modo de disculpa, ganándose un leve asentimiento.

Bobby escaneó con su mirada el rostro del chico, aparte de la evidencia del llanto no habían indicios de haber usado.

Un silencio incomodo había crecido entre ellos. Cada uno bebiendo de sus respectivos vasos sin atreverse a alzar la mirada. Sam fue el primero en romper ese silencio.

—Bobby

—¿Mmm?

—Podrías… bueno —comentó con timidez, atrayendo la mirada escrutadora del cazador— Podrías quitarme los hilos.

Bobby frunció el ceño en confusión, pero no fue hasta que Sam le extendió las muñecas que el chatarrero entendió.

—Claro —tragó con dificultad al levantarse de la silla e ir por algunos suministros médicos.

El viejo cazador volvió más rápido de lo que el mismo hubiese deseado. Arrastrado una silla la coloco frente al joven y procedió a desenvolver las muñecas vendadas. Cada muñeca contaba con ocho puntadas finamente hechas, por lo menos las cicatrices no serían tan feas.

Con ayuda de una pinza y una fina navaja, Bobby fue cortado cada puntada y tirando de ellas con cuidado, sintiendo como un recuerdo en particularmente doloroso sacudía su cabeza.

— _¿Acaso te volviste loco, maldito? —gritó el dueño del depósito de chatarra._

 _Bobby Singer nunca había estado tan enojado como es ese momento. Cuando esa tarde el Impala se había detenido en el patio de su casa casi pierde el aliento al ver a Dean sacando a su hermano de once años cubierto de sangre._

— _Cuida como me hablas, Singer —amenazó el patriarca Winchester._

— _Yo te hablo como se me dé la gana —Bobby se vio en la obligación de bajar la voz para no perturbar el sueño del niño, quien estaba siendo fieramente resguardado por su hermano mayor— ¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió la magnífica idea de llevar a un niño a una cacería de un Rawhead?_

— _¡Por Dios, Bobby! Cuando Dean tenía once años ya era mucho mejor cazador —se quejó John._

— _Esto no es una maldita competencia sobre quién es el mejor de tus hijos —caminó de un lado a otro, tratando de evitar partirle la cara a John_ _._

— _Esto sucedió porque seguramente el chico estaba pensando en la estúpida escuela y..._

— _Esto no fue culpa de Sammy, esto fue tu culpa. Lo llevaste a la cacería de un maldito RawHead y tú sabes muy bien que ellos comen niños —Bobby se detuvo abruptamente mirando a John quien tuvo la decencia de parecer culpable— Pero tú ya lo sabias y necesitabas un cebo ¿no es así?_

— _Ya habían muerto tres niños, Bobby. El muy hijo de perra pronto desaparecería del radar y más niños… —el puñetazo en el rostro lo hizo callar, lanzándolo contra el piso de la sala._

— _Quiero que salgas de mi casa ahora mismo._

— _¿Pero qué…?_

— _¡AHORA! —Bobby no perdió tiempo y sacó su escopeta cargada con sal de roca, no lo mataría pero si le dolería como el infierno._

— _De acuerdo, déjame subir por Dean —apretó los dientes sabiendo que Singer no dudaría ni un segundo en usarlo como tiro al blanco._

— _Espera afuera yo te mandare a tus hijos —comentó haciendo énfasis en la palabra "hijos"._

— _Estas cometiendo un error —bufó indignado por el trato._

— _El error lo estas cometiendo tú al no salir de aquí —y para poner peso en su amenaza disparó a centímetros de los pies del idiota._

 _John salió de casa hecho una furia, maldiciendo a su hijo menor por siempre arruinar todo. Viendo el camino despejado Bobby subió a la habitación de los chicos, no sorprendiéndose al ser recibido por Dean apuntándole con un arma._

— _¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó el adolescente sin mostrar indicios de bajar el arma, no sin una buena explicación._

— _Tu padre y yo discutimos. Desde hoy John ya no es bienvenido en mi casa —dijo con seriedad viendo como el chico lentamente bajaba el arma. Al parecer él no era el primer cazador del que John había roto lazos. ¿Cuántas veces habrán tenido que pasar los chicos por esa situación?_

— _¿Y nosotros? —dijo una débil vocecilla a espaldas de Dean._

— _¿Ustedes qué? —preguntó Bobby algo desconcertado._

— _¿Aún somos bienvenidos en tu casa? —dijo con miedo a la respuesta. Dean bajó por completo su arma y miró a Bobby esperando también la contestación._

— _Claro que sí. Mi casa es su casa —pudo apreciar como ambos hermanos soltaban el aire que tenían retenido. A Bobby le dolió el corazón apreciar esa imagen._

 _El claxon del auto se escuchó consecutivamente, hablando de la poca paciencia de su conductor._

— _Llevare nuestras cosas, Sammy. Vendré por ti, sólo espérame —Dean salió algo apresurado de la habitación._

— _Papá no permitirá que te veamos, Bobby —susurró Sammy con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas— No quiero perderte._

 _Bobby caminó hacia la cama del niño y se sentó en la orilla, colocando una gran mano sobre la pequeña cabeza._

— _No dejare que eso suceda, chico. Encontrare la manera de mantenerlos en mi vida, lo prometo —sonrió a pesar del dolor en su pecho._

— _Gracias, Bobby —se inclinó hacia adelante a pesar del dolor en su abdomen, envolviendo sus pequeños brazos a lo largo del cuello del cazador— A veces desearía que fueras mi padre. Te quiero, Bobby. No me olvides por favor._

— _Yo… —se había quedado sin habla ante aquella emotiva declaración de Sam. Largándose a llorar en el hombro del niño. Siendo sincero consigo mismo más de una vez había querido lo mismo— No lo haré, lo juro._

Bobby parpadeó dándose cuenta que se había quedado prendido de sus recuerdos. Sam lo miraba con preocupación.

—Sólo me distraje un momento —carraspeó un par de veces para bajar la pelota que se alojaba en su garganta— Ya casi acabamos aquí.

En aquel tiempo él había sido el que cosiera la herida del menor, y ahora, soltaba los hilos una herida completamente distinta.

—Listo —comentó después de haber soltado la última puntada. Girándose para hacerse de un poco de alcohol y unas nuevas vendas.

—Gracias, Bobby —Sus muñecas ya no se sienten tan rígidas y la molesta comezón por los puntos se ha ido. Lástima que las grotescas cicatrices no se irían con la misma facilidad.

—No tienes porque, chico —Bobby recogió los suministros en silencio y se fue a guardarlos, pero fue detenido por las palabras de Sam.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que no quise decir lo que dije. Tú eres parte de mi familia y aun te quiero como si fueras mi padre —Sam se levantó en silencio, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón el vial y la jeringa para dejarlos sobre el escritorio.

Sam salió de la biblioteca y subió las escaleras. Bobby miró por donde Sam se había marchado, seguramente a dormir, seguramente a luchar con sus demonios, sin importarle menos a lo que se hubiese ido, Bobby estaba orgulloso y feliz.

El viejo cazador podía contar ese día como una pequeña victoria. Su hijo pródigo al fin había encontrado el camino a casa, ahora sólo necesitaría la ayuda de su incondicional familia. Y él se encargaría de que la tuviese.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Admito que este capítulo iba a tener un final completamente diferente, pero Bobby se interpuso, y mira que el pobre cazador necesitaba su momento :')**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Dean no apareció esa noche, sino hasta la mañana siguiente. Oliendo como si se hubiera bañado en litros y litros de alcohol, y con el inconfundible hedor de perfume barato de mujer. Seguramente había sido una noche muy desenfrenada.

—Buenos días, Dean involucrado Bobby, alzando innecesariamente su tono de voz. Sonriendo triunfante al ver la mueca de dolor perpetuo en el rostro del chico.

—Oh vamos, Bobby. Por favor, no me des esa mirada —se tambaleó, mesándose ambos lados de su cabeza.

—Entonces ve a hacer algo bueno con tu aspecto de mierda sino te daré algo más que una mirada —moderó su tono de voz. Teniendo un poco de compasión con Dean.

—Sí, sí, sí, voy a ducharme y luego a dormir —balbuceó mientras trastabillaba con el primer escalón. Dejando como un completo misterio el cómo pudo llegar en una sola pieza hasta la casa.

Tal y como le había dicho a Bobby, Dean se tambaleó hasta la ducha, disfrutando en extremo el agua helada sobre su piel calurosa. Después de sus buenos treinta minutos de estar bajo el chorro del agua, cerró la llave y se pasó la toalla lo mejor que pudo.

Su andar ya no era tan deplorable, pero sí lo era el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a crecer en la base de su cráneo. Sin ánimos de discusión con su hermano, Dean se tiró en su cama, dándole la espalda a Sam.

No cambias, Dean —Sam sonrió con nostalgia al ver cómo su hermano se tiraba en la cama haciendo de cuenta que él no estaba en la habitación—. Bobby te matara cuando te veo.

Centrándose en la respiración de su hermano, Sam se cerró los ojos y pensar con el mantenimiento de lo que haría de ahí en adelante. A su manera le había dado un sentido a Bobby que les daría una oportunidad a ellos ya la vida. Sería algo realmente canalla si cambia de opinión, aún más, después de cómo había tratado el día anterior.

No deberíamos hacerlo por sí mismo, después de todo él sabía que no había simplemente la oportunidad que se le estaba brindando. En cuanto a Bobby y Dean, ellos no habían sufrido, y si lo que Bobby había dicho era cierto, él estaba causando más dolor del que habían evitado.

Tal vez si lo hacía por ellos, si le tomaba la mano a la vida, tal vez le llegase a tomar cierto gusto a respirar.

Después de unos minutos de observar el sueño de su hermano identificado ciertas envidia al verlo dormir tan plácidamente sin ser molestado ni por un mosquito. En cambio, a él lo asediaban los demonios de su pasado y vaya que eran muchos.

Sam sacó su celular del cajón de la mesita de noche, sabiendo que Dean lo había guardado allí. Miró la pantalla de su teléfono y vio que apenas contaba con la batería justa para una llamada. Bueno, en algo tenía que gastar su tiempo y ya sabía a quién llamaría.

Para cuando Dean comenzó a dar señales de vida, la luz que era brillante y cegadara se había vuelto tenue, casi como si fuera artificial.

—Bueno, eso lo explica todo —se burló en voz baja al darse cuenta que la claridad que tenían era la de la bombilla—. Te odio luz.

Dean seguirá murmurando cosas sin sentido a todo lo que pudiese pasar por su cabeza. Al sentarse en la cama sentado como el mundo se tambaleaba y el piso lo atraía como a un imán.

Después de normalizar su respiración y sentir que no terminaría vomitando en el piso en el que seguramente luego caería desmayado, Dean giró la cabeza para ubicar el reloj de mesa, sobresaltándose al ver que su hermano estaba haciendo su mejor imitación de un búho.

¿Quieres matarme de un maldito susto? —Gruñó sintiendo como su cabeza crecía dos veces su tamaño—. Agr, creo que este maldito dolor de cabeza lo hará primero.

Sam despegó la espalda de la pared y se estiró para alcanzar la perilla de la mesa de la noche. Todo el proceso bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano.

—Bobby las dejó para cuando despertaras —agregó, tirando un paquete de aspirinas a la cama de Dean—. Y también dijo que el agua podías sacarla al escurrir las malditas cobijas.

¿Por qué qué ...? —Dean desvió su mirada a las sábanas en las estaba durmiendo minutos atrás, dándose cuenta que estaban completamente empapadas. Al igual que sus prendas—. ¡Maldición!

—Eso sucede cuando te bañas con la ropa puesta y no te la cambias se sentó sin perder su pose. Teníamos horas en esa posición, disfrutando del hormigueo en sus extremidades.

¿Acaso estas drogado? —Bufó con diversión, porque ¿desde cuándo este nuevo Sam era conversador y se preocupaba por quienes lo rodeaban?

No, pero no sabes cuánto me gustaría estarlo —comentó medio nostálgico, perdiendo en el momento en el que había devuelto la droga a Bobby. Más de una vez en el transcurso del día anterior se había arrepentido de no haberla tomado y huido.

¿Disculpa? —Gritó, olvidando su dolor de cabeza—. Sabes que, no me importa a lo que estarás jugando en este momento, guárdalo para ti —Dean se mueven con movimientos bruscos y se verá afectado a la planta baja, ya tomarás algo de ropa de la secadora.

¿Acaso el nuevo pasatiempo de su hermano se había convertido en torturarlo con sus cambiantes estados de ánimo? Dean no estaba de ánimos para seguirle la corriente.

Dos horas después del estómago de Dean gruñó, grabando lo único que tenía en su interior eran insanas cantidades de alcohol. Salió del taller y se perdió a la cocina, sintiendo como su estómago crecía el doble ante el solo olor del café recién colado.

¿Sam? —Dean se detuvo en el marco de la puesta mosquitera. Era tan extraño ver a su hermano en cualquier parte de la casa que no sería la habitación que compartían—. Pensé que eras Bobby.

—Bobby se fue por unos días. Al parecer, Caleb tuvo un perderse en los bosques con una facilidad que da risa —comentó, bebiendo de su taza, mientras señalaba la nota que el viejo cazador había dejado pegada en la nevera. En ella se explica cómo había tenido que salir de emergencia ante el rescate de la damisela de Caleb Raves. Dejando en claro que volvería en quince días más tarde.

¿Sobró más café? Realizó un poco desconcertado por el transcurso de la tarde. Su enojo hacia Sam se había desvanecido, quedando una gran interrogante de su comportamiento. Casi podría jurar que vislumbraba retazos del antiguo Sam.

—Sírvete —Al parecer el café era una de las pequeñas cosas que su estómago se aventuraba a no devolver.

Sam simplemente cómo su hermano se sirve en su taza favorita, drenándola en cuatro grandes tragos para luego rellenarla solo que esta vez con una buena dosis de azúcar. Dean colocó la taza frente a la de Sam y se giró para comenzar a sacar ingredientes de la nevera para un bocadillo rápido.

-Ven. No puedes vivir solo a base de café —depositó un sándwich frente a Sam.

—Gracias —Sam miró el sándwich como si temiera que este le hubiera dicho hablar. Tuvimos ganas de rechazarlo, de tirarlo y de empezar a discutir con Dean por un simple emparedado, pero en cambio lo que pude entre sus huertos dedos y lo probó con un pequeño bocado tentativo—. ¿Aguacate?

—Eres un rarito del aguacate. No lo olvidé - sonrió, feliz de ver a Sam meter algo de comida a su cuerpo, no era mucho, pero era lo suficiente como para tranquilizarlo por esa noche. Imitando a su hermano resultó comer su propio bocadillo, claro que Dean comía como si estuviese muriendo de hambre, y Sam, bueno Sam parecía que realizaba penitencia.

A pesar del molesto silencio y la leve incomodidad en el aire, esa era la primera comida que compartían después de mucho tiempo. Casi como en los viejos tiempos.

—Sam —Decanzó la atención de su hermano, viendo que apenas había comido la mitad del sándwich y ahora estaría disponible para beber su tercera taza de café. Dean se decidió si tenía que empezar a preocuparse por el exceso de cafeína en el sistema del chico.

¿Mmm? —Tarareó, mostrando su atención.

¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sam escuchó la pregunta y se vio tentado un respondedor que estaba tomando café, o ya jugando con las sobras de su cena, pero él tenía muy claro el significado de esa pregunta. El miedo era latente en su pecho, puede responder con sinceridad o simplemente contar con una de sus tantas mentiras y retirarse a su caparazón. Pero al parecer todo tenía un límite y su vida de mentiroso, manipulador y piltrafa humano y lo que tenía agotado, deseoso de un descanso.

—Intentando.

¿Qué estas intentando? —Dean específicamente como una pizca de esperanza se asomaba en su corazón. Las posibilidades de esa respuesta pueden ser tan esperanzadasras como desgarradoras.

—Querías que lo intentara —guardó silencio—. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

—Sam ... yo ... —Dean había soñado tanto con ese momento que se dio cuenta que en sus fantasías lo había endulzado demasiado, pero la realidad de las palabras de su hermano eran mejor que cualquier ilusión de azúcar con la que había fantaseado.

—Pero si no quieres… —no podría terminar ni siquiera la oración cuando fue atropellado por las palabras de su hermano.

-No no no. Claro que quiero que lo intentes, que lo intentemos —aclaró rápidamente antes de que Sam pudiese tener un vuelco de pensamientos y reclutarse nuevamente de todos.

Las emociones se arremolinaban en su interior. Dean cerró los ojos, dejando que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla. Esa admisión de Sam era un pequeño paso de una gran milla por recorrer, pero era más de lo que había tenido en meses. Era algo sólido a lo que sujetarse, y Dean se aferraría por ambos.

Después de la breve cena, Sam se retiró a la habitación. Claramente no lograría conciliar el sueño, pero tampoco tenían ánimos de quedarse lavando los platos sucios. Dean era el más capaz para hacerlo, y bueno, Sam había huido antes de que se planteara la idea.

Era otra noche de infierno. Tenía la opción de dormir y verso atormentado por pesadillas, o quedarse en vela hasta el amanecer. Sam sospechó con cansancio, cada opción era peor.

Sin intenciones de dormir y mucho menos de asistir a sus demonios, Sam se estiró y sacó del cajón de la mesita de noche su teléfono y un par de audífonos que siempre dejaba resguardados en la casa del chatarrero.

La música llenó rápidamente su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y sé soñar un poco, imaginando una vida diferente, siendo guiada por el ritmo de cada palabra cantada en sus oídos. Al menos unas cinco canciones habían pasado cuando Dean apareció en la habitación. Sam estaba acostado de espaldas a la puerta, así que no podía verlo, ni oírlo, pero si sentirlo. La presencia de Dean era como una pequeña carga eléctrica en el alma de Sam.

Contra su mejor juicio Sam empezaba a quedarse dormido cuando tenía un peso al lado de su cama, sacando de su duermevela de un brinco.

—Tranquilo, Sam —Dean se esperó a que Sam se quitara ambos audífonos para hablarle nuevamente—. Sólo quería saber si necesitas ayuda con los hilos.

Dean carraspeó incomodo al imaginarse tirando de los pequeños hilos de las muñecas de su hermano. Había necesitado de mucho valor para hacer los pasos con el miedo que tenía por ver las cicatrices de Sam.

No tiene falta moviéndose para proporcionarle suficiente espacio a su hermano para no tener que ser tocado en exceso.

—Claro que hace falta, ya pasaron por lo menos tres semanas desde que ... —Dios, le era imposible decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Desde que intenté suicidarme? —Quizás para Dean era un tema incomodo, pero para él era como si se refiriera a la mórbida historia de otra persona. Un individuo que tocó fondo en las drogas, uno que fue _atacado_ de una manera que nunca llegó a imaginar. Un sujeto que se miraba en el espejo y no se reconocía.

—Sí, desde eso —murmuró sintiéndose incomodo al rozar ese tema tan delicado. A su debido tiempo el porqué del atentado seria tratado con mucho cuidado, pero ahora, ellos apenas estaban volviendo a ser hermano. Nada bueno traería el sobrecargar las emociones por el momento.

—No hace falta —Sam le lanzó una de sus antiguas miradas a Dean para que se callara y lo dejase terminar—. Ayer por la tarde se lo pedí a Bobby.

—¿Se lo pediste a Bobby y no a mí? —La ira y en parte los celos se apoderaron de su temperamento—. ¿Por qué mierda no puedes confiar en mí y a la primera lo haces con Bobby?

—No es falta de confianza, Dean. Simplemente se dio —Se había dado como una tregua de paz después de haber tratado tan mal a Bobby, pero eso no se sacaría al tema y mucho menos la oferta que Bobby le había ofrecido. Lo ocurrido la tarde anterior había sido cosa de ellos dos.

—Simplemente se dio —se burló—. Al igual que como se te dio mandarme a la mierda cuando me preocupe por que comieras.

—Dame un respiro ¿quieres? —exhaló con cansancio, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano—. Lo estoy intentando, Dean. No es fácil, y lamento sino cumplo tus expectativas.

—Deja eso —Dean tomó la mano de Sam para impedir que se siguiera clavando las uñas—. Creo que no te lo estoy poniendo fácil.

—Ni yo a ti —fue la primera vez que Sam lo admitía en voz alta, y se sintió tan mal al darse cuenta del tormento en el que se había convertido para su hermano.

—No pensemos en eso por ahora, sólo centrémonos en tu recuperación para que todo vuelva a ser como antes —tranquilizó Dean.

—No quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones, pero nada volverá a ser como antes.

—Quizás no, pero el hecho de que lo estés intentando tiene mucho que ver con el antiguo Sam. Eso quiere decir que una parte de ti sabe que necesitas ayuda, que admites que la necesitas ¿no es así, Sam? —Por un efímero momento el pánico rozó la mirada del hermano mayor. ¿Qué pasaría si Sam aun siguiese en la negación? ¿Y si eso era una simple etapa para luego volver a donde nadie lo pudiese alcanzar?

Sam retuvo su labio inferior entre los dientes. Estaba a punto de dar un gran paso y todavía no sabía si quería darlo. Su mano todavía se encontraba siendo retenida por la de su hermano, el calor que le comunicaba era tan reconfortante que deshacía un poco del hielo que bloqueaba su corazón.

—¿Quieres que te sea sincero? —preguntó Sam en voz baja, sintiendo como las barreras perdían su potencia inicial.

—Por favor.

—Admito que necesito ayuda. Ya no me reconozco y eso me asusta como no tienes idea —hizo una pausa para tomar aire y no arrepentirse de su acalorada confesión—. Una parte de mi quiere dejar de depender de la droga, pero esta la otra mitad, la que la anhela como si nada más importara.

Sam logró la vista en las hebras deshilachadas del viejo edredón, no queriendo ver la cara horrorizada y decepcionada de Dean. El silencio que recibió de su hermano lo que tuvo como algo bueno, una señal para que continúe.

—Quiero que sepas que tengo muy en claro que intente suicidarme —tragó saliva, podría sentir como las palabras se empezaban a pegar a su garganta—. Y sé que lo último que quieres escuchar es esto, pero no estoy seguro de si aún quiero seguir viviendo.

Sam no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que tuvimos como los dedos de Dean reconoció una lagrima que apenas empezaba a bajar por su pronunciado pómulo. Dean se tragó todas las palabras que su hermano menor dijo, abrazando algunas y queriendo huir de otras. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero encontré que solo movía su boca sin ningún sonido. Le pedimos tres intentos encontrar su voz.

—Así que, ¿quieres dejar de usar, pero aun podrías querer morir? —Al pronunciar esa última palabra considerada como la bilis subía por su garganta.

—Sé cómo suena, y es todo menos dueño. Querías la verdad, esa es la verdad: Sam sabía lo absurdo que sonaba. Ya había rechazado el vial que Bobby le había ofrecido, pero si tuviese la oportunidad de morir ya sea por cualquier medio, quizás no se lo dudaría en tomar la oferta.

—De acuerdo, puedo trabajar con eso —comentó con tanta calma que sacó a Sam de sus pensamientos.

¿Eso es todo? ¿No me gritaras, o me dirás que estoy loco? —Sam enarcó una ceja hacia su hermano.

No quiero pretender que te entiendo y que comprendo por lo que estás pasando. Lo intente una vez y fracase, y casi te pierdo. Lo haremos lento, no te presionare ni te juzgare; y por ahora me conformare con que quieras dejar de usar.

¿Y no te molesta que no esté del todo seguro de querer seguir aquí? —Se tensó, esperando el temperamento de Dean le reventase en plena cara.

—Me desquicia un poco, bueno mucho. Estoy tratando de manejarlo de la mejor manera y esa no sería pegar gritos de loca ¿o sí? —Dean se queja al ver una pequeña curvatura de la boca de Sam—. Además, te hare cambiar de opinión. Hare amar tanto esta vida que volverá loco por ella.

 _Sólo espero que no te tropieces con tus ilusiones._ Sam sabía que Dean podría que creer por ambos, porque él no podría en ese momento ver más allá de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. La esperanza era tan poca que casi creía haber imaginado tenerla, o quererla.

El tema cambia con bastante facilidad, yéndose por cosas más suaves y no tan escabrosas. Parecía que quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ambos estaban volviendo a ser esos hermanos Winchester de los que tanto se hablaba, tan unidos y protectores. No los enemigos mortales en los que se convirtieron.

Tanto Sam como Dean sabían que esa pequeña reconciliación no era más que una curita para el gran corte en sus vidas. Los ánimos cambiarían y podrían ser volverían a gritar, ya que su profundo es el que versa las entrañas, pero eso sería para otro momento. El presente era lo que importaba.

****  
Las horas transcurrieron y la media noche se acercaba rápidamente. Dean se desplazó de la cama de su hermano a la suya.

-¡Maldita sea! —Profirió mil insultos mientras se levantaba de un brinco.

¿Sucede algo? Sam Sam ante el sobresalto de su hermano.

—Mi cama esta mojada —comentó Dean con un puchero.

Sam miró la escena por unos pocos segundos para luego estallar en una gran y sonora carcajada. Dean, quien estaba indignado al principio, cambio su cara de enfado por una de felicidad. Hace tiempo que no escuchaba una risa sincera de su hermano, era tan triste saber que todo eso se había perdido por una maldita aguja.

—Ríete que ya me las pagaras considerándose riendo también.

—Ya se las pagaras tu a Bobby —Sam se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas, sintiendo como su rostro se encuentra estirado por lo grande que se hizo su sonrisa.

Dean gimió al imaginar cómo se las cobraría el viejo cazador. Ya tendría tiempo para huir de la furia del viejo, pero ahora sólo necesitaba hacerse de una colchoneta de las que Bobby guardaba en el sótano. Con un suspiro de fastidio Dean partió a buscar lo que sería su nueva cama.

El sueño fue llegando irremediablemente al cuerpo cansado de Sam, que por dentro se repetía era una mala idea. _No te duermas, no te duermas, no te duermas, no te…_

 _Se encontraba de pie en la orilla de una acera, viendo como una casa ardía en una llamarada infernal._

— _¿Hueles eso, muchacho?_

— _¿Papá?_

— _Es el olor de la carne de tu madre quemándose. Ella era hermosa, pura, un ángel —John caminó frente a Sam, apuntando con el dedo hacia la casa en llamas—. Tú deberías ser quien esté allí._

 _Sam estaba en shock, no sabía qué responder, ya que, después de todo sabía que era verdad. Esas llamas habían estado destinadas a lamer su piel y hacer hervir sus órganos. En su intento de alejarse del resplandor dorado, chocó su espalda contra alguien. Estuvo a punto de disculparse hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era. Sam hubiese huido sino hubiese sido apresado por el gran cuerpo de Barry._

— _¿Sabes quién más está en esa parrillada, Johnny? —comentó Barry, pasando sus labios por la oreja de Sam._

— _¿Quién?_

— _Wallas, el distribuidor de nuestro chico —Barry hundió su nariz en el cuello de Sam, inhalando profundo—. Este chico huele a muerte y desgracia._

 _Sam podría escuchar sus risas. Él quería correr de allí, alejarse de su padre, de Barry y del olor a carne quemada, pero sin importar cuánto intente su cuerpo se cree paralizado. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo discernir una sombra familiar._

\- _¡Dean, ayúdame! —Samoró como su pecho se inflaba de alegría. Dean estaba allí, Dean lo salvaría. Rápidamente el alivio que Sam albergó en su pecho se comenzó a transformar en terror puro—. ¿Qué haces, Dean? ¡Deja eso!_

 _Dean simplemente se rio, mientras se acercaba a Sam y empezaba a bañarlo en gasolina._

\- _Así está mejor ¿no les parece? —Dean miró a su público expectante._

\- _Está mucho mejor hijo, pero creo que te faltó algo —John colocó una mano en su barbilla mientras evalúa a su hijo menor, ignorando el pánico en su rostro, junto con las lágrimas que se juntaban con las gotas de gasolina._

\- _¡Dean, no, no lo hagas! Detente, por favor —Sam suplicó en vano._

\- _Shh cállate. Barry, ¿puedes hacer algo para que se llame? Dean, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante las suplicas de su hermano._

\- _Se me ocurre una manera muy placentera para que no pueda hablar —comentó con una sonrisa ladina._

\- _Por el momento sólo cúbrele la boca, con tu mano —John sonrió ante su última aclaración—. Ya tenemos tiempo de cogértelo en el infierno. Supongo que arderán juntos ¿no?_

\- _Sabes cómo leerme la mente, Johnny —Barry barrió su lengua por la mejilla de Sam—. Toma, Dean. Esto es todo lo que necesitas para deshacerte de él._

 _Sam comenzó a hiperventilar al ver como Dean tomaba el encendedor que Barry le había tirado. Después de unos dos intentos, la llama hizo su aparición. Sam se estremeció violentamente entre los brazos de su captor. Sería quemado vivo._

\- _No mereces ser salvado —susurró Barry en su oído._

\- _Como me arrepiento de haberte dejado vivir, Sam —Ese había sido John, escupiendo en su cara._

\- _Te mereces esto, Sammy identifica Dean, tirando el encendedor sobre su piel._

 _Sam gritó a través de la mano de Barry, podría sentir como su piel burbujeaba y sus fosas nasales se llenaban con el olor de su propia carne quemada._

Se despertó de su horrenda pesadilla, pasando por encima de su hermano cuando llegó corriendo a vomitar al baño. El olor aun perduraba en su nariz, y las lágrimas calientes que bajaban por sus mejillas no ayudaban a la ocasión, casi podían sentirlas como el fuego, lamiendo rápidamente su piel. Siendo acompañadas por la lengua de Barry. Tal pensamiento atrajo más arcadas.

Dean siguió a su hermano hasta el baño, arrodillándose a su lado y poniéndole su mano en el hombro para soportarlo y que no tenía que enfrentarse, sorprendiéndose cuando Sam brinco de su piel ante el tacto.

—Tranquilo, soy yo. Fue un sueño, estas a salvo —Dean no sabía de qué iba el sueño, pero tenía que haber sido lo suficiente malo para dejar a su hermano en semejante estado—. Vamos la cama, te sentirás mejor.

-¡No! Necesito bañarme —apartó la mano de Dean de un manotazo y se metió en la ducha sin importarle si aún tenía la ropa puesta. Aun podría sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía y sus piernas se debilitan, por eso se arrastró por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso de la ducha. La caída del agua fría sobre su piel caliente se verá como si realmente estuviese apagando un incendio.

Dean salió del baño para buscarle ropa a su hermano. Verlo en ese estado tan frágil lo mataba, hace apenas unas horas que todo había estado bien. ¿Qué había en la cabeza de su hermano que no lo dejaba dormir en paz?

Cuando Dean volvió con la muda de ropa entre sus manos encontró a Sam en la misma posición. La imagen era tan triste y compasiva que tuvo ganas de correr a abrazarlo y de paso quedarse a su lado bajo el agua de la ducha, acompañándolo en su dolor. También tuvimos ganas de poder viajar en el tiempo y haber estado la noche que su hermanito se fue a Stanford. Esa noche había cambiado todo, y eso en parte fue su culpa por no haber estado allí para hacer cumplir su trabajo de hermano mayor.

En cierto punto Sam tenía la ligera idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sabía que estaba en el baño de Bobby, que había tenido una pesadilla y que a pesar de no ser real se había sentido como si lo fuese. También que su hermano se estaba encargando de sacarlo del baño y de su ropa mojada. Sabía que tendría que haber entrado en pánico cuando empezó a sentir que estaba saliendo de su ropa, pero no fue así. Se trataba de Dean, su hermano lo cuidaba y podía confiar plenamente en él.

Cuando estuvo en su ropa seca y acostado en la cama nuevamente, Sam supo que no podía seguir así. Se terminaría volviendo loco, pero simplemente no tenía la energía y las agallas para hablar de lo sucedido. Quizás en la mañana hablaría con Dean, o quizás no.

Es ese momento todo estaba borroso y mezclado. Lo único que era claro era que su hermano se había acostando a su lado, alegando algo del piso siendo muy frio y duro. Sam no protesto, en su estado desconectado sólo atinó a hacerle campo a Dean y acercarse al calor de este.

El Dean que se encontraba a su lado no se parecía en nada al Dean de su sueño. Sam no se estremeció cuando sintió que era atraído a un pecho caliente y fuerte, tampoco cuando unos labios se posaron sobre su frente.

Él se estaba cayendo a pedazos y Dean era su pegamento.

Cuando Sam empezó a despertar sintió como el pánico emergía de su pecho. La sensación de ser retenido por otro cuerpo en _su_ cama logró encender todas las alarmas. Justo cuando estaba por entrar en un ataque de pánico escuchó un inconfundible ronquido en su oreja.

 _Sólo es Dean. Tranquilízate, sólo es tu hermano_.

Cuando Sam creyó tener la situación bajo control se desenredo de los fuertes brazos que lo retenían. Su piel aún se sentía sucia y caliente, por eso, no dudó ni un segundo en darse una larga ducha. Cuando volvió al cuarto se topó con la figura faltante de su hermano en la cama.

Sam decidió pasar el resto del día en la cama, negándose a comer o a hablar. Fue casi un milagro que aceptara tomar los medicamentos. Dean estaba tan frustrado que a veces por su cabeza pasaba la loca y desesperada idea de tomar raíz africana para desentrañar que era lo que atormentaba a su hermanito en sueños.

Muy a pesar de la tregua de paz que habían establecido, había días en los que Sam socializaría con su hermano, y otros en los que se negaría a prestarle atención a su presencia.

Una semana y media fue lo que Bobby duró lejos de casa.

—Entonces, ¿cómo vas con Sam? —preguntó la misma mañana que había llegado a casa, encontrando al menor de los Winchester atrincherado en la habitación.

—Mentiría si te dijera que de maravilla —Dean se fue a la nevera y sacó dos cervezas, entregándole una al chatarrero.

—Pues es mejor a como estaban antes. Por lo menos el chico te ya te habla y dijo que lo intentaría ¿no?

—Sí, lo dijo, pero los días como hoy me hacen pensar si realmente quiere una salida a toda esta mierda —Dean jugó un rato con la etiqueta de la botella hasta dejarla en puros tuquitos.

¿Sabes qué la depresión no se cura con una palmadita en la espalda y una frase motivacional? —Bobby negó con la cabeza—. Habrá días malos y días buenos en la vida del chico. Esto no es una lucha contra algún monstruo, es una pelea a muerte contra su propia mente. Y cuando Sam tenga sus días malos, tú debes de estar allí, sin importar que no quiera hablar. Tienes que sentir sentir que estas allí para él.

—Bobby, yo siempre he estado allí para Sammy —Dean sabía que estaba allí mintiendo, él había abandonado a su hermano cuando este había partido a la universidad. En su dolor había decidido ponerse del lado de su padre sin saber que había pasado realmente.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí lloriqueando? —Refunfuñó el chatarrero, arrebatándole la cerveza a Dean para que se dirigiera escaleras arriba.

—Cuando te canses de esta vida de cazador debeías de apuntar a psicólogo, eres todo amor y ternura —claramente Dean hizo el comentario a una distancia segura, viendo la diversión como el chatarrero se dio la vuelta murmurando insultos por lo bajo.

Cuando Dean entró en la habitación que compartían, pensé que bien podría ser una réplica del apartamento de Sam. La única ventana estaba tapada con una gruesa cobija, impidiendo cualquier entrada de luz. El ambiente que allí se respiraba y vivía era frío y con un toque de soledad.

Dean contuvo el impulso de tirar de la manta de la ventana y dejar que la cálida luz solar ambientara esa habitación muerta. En cambio, caminó hacia su ya seca cama y se acostó en ella, mirando el cielorraso opaco por la falta de claridad.

¿Qué paso realmente la noche que te fuiste a Stanford? —La pregunta salió tan calmada que Dean temió que no hubiera escuchado.

—Creo que ya no importa.

—A mí me importa —Dean se vio desconcertado al escuchar la risa sin humor de su hermano.

—Cuando intenté contártelo no parecía interesarme, es más, me llamaste un mentiroso —murmuró con amargura.

Dean recuerda ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, esa fue la ocasión cuando explotó y dijo cosas sin pensar, cosas de las que aún siento culpa cada que intenta dormir.

—Lo siento, no te dejo terminar y tampoco hice el intento de creerte. Por favor dime que fue lo que sucedió.

—John vio la carta. Discutimos, yo le grité y el me gritó —pausó su relato, quizás para prepararse mentalmente en el caso de Dean lo volviese a acusar de mentiroso, y adular en su cara la buena persona que era John—. Dijo que yo era un egoísta, me siguió golpeó y fue allí cuando decidí que ya no seguiría con él, con esa vida.

—Espera, ¿papá te golpeó? —Dean se envió de un tirón en la cama, utilizó su mano a la lámpara de mesa. El destello era tan brillante ante la oscuridad que tuvo que parpadear repetidamente para acostumbrar su visión.

—Fue sólo un revés en el rostro específico con nerviosismo ante la mirada asesina que ilumina la bombilla.

—Ese hijo de perra —Dean murmuraba mil y una amenazas contra su padre. Nadie tocaba a su hermano y se salía con la suya—. Lo lamento, Sam.

¿Por qué lo lamentas? Dean, tu no hiciste nada.

—Exacto, no hice nada. Prefiero pensar en las peleas de ustedes dos era algo sin importancia, que pa ... John algún día trataría como a mí, pero fui un maldito idiota al querer tapar el sol con un dedo con agonía en su voz, sintiendo como las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos—. Si hubiera actuado como un verdadero hermano, no habrías ido a Stanford en medio de la noche. Si yo hubiera actuado antes, tú no hubieses tenido la necesidad de refugiarte en las drogas. Yo habría sido tu fortaleza.

Sam tragó pesadamente, viendo como su fuerte e invencible hermano se hizo añicos con cada palabra dicha. Dean se estaba flagelando al culparse de todo lo que Sam había hecho y había sufrido.

¿En serio eres tan tan tonto al pensar que lo que yo pase en Stanford fue a causa tuya? Vaya que tienes un ego grande, hermano —comentó con burla—. Nada de eso fue tu culpa, Dean.

—Quizás si yo habría puesto más atención tú ... —fue silenciado por Sam.

—Yo no quería que supieras como papá me quería, pude decirte muchas veces, pero no quería lastimarte. Somos todo lo que tienes, y siempre estas cargando con este recuerdo de familia. Simplemente quería que fuera diferente para ti, que fueras aunque sea un poco feliz en esta vida de porquería —Sam no sabía si era cosa de su depresión o de las normales emociones que traía la charla actual, pero podía sentir como su corazón se estrujaba y era incitado a llorar una vida entera.

¿Y qué hay de ti, Sam? ¿Acaso tu felicidad no cuenta? —Dean podría sentir como la ira crecía palabra a palabra, y no específicamente hacia su hermano, sino hacia su padre. Ya rendiría cuentas con John cuando lo tenía frente a frente.

—Si tú eres feliz, yo lo soy —Sam nunca había tenido el privilegio de tener algo propio. Sus juguetes siempre eran robados, su ropa era heredada de su hermano mayor, sus libros eran comprados en tiendas de libros usados, por ende habían sido usados antes. Hasta su sentimiento de venganza había sido heredado de su padre, así que, por qué no tomar la felicidad de su hermano como propia.

—Nada fue tu culpa, Sammy —Dean se secó las mejillas, ignorando el hecho de cómo se estremecía su hermano cada vez que el mote cruzaba sus labios.

—Muy a pesar de lo que creas, tengo culpa en muchas cosas —murmuró, buscando la mejor manera de cambiar de tema—. ¿Crees que Bobby y tenga la comida lista? Muero de hambre.

—Iré a ver problemas Dean, sabiendo que esa era la manera de su hermano de zanjar el tema. El apetito de Sam había sido precario, y cuanto no daría él porque esa frase había dicho más allá de un cierre de conversación. Oye Sam

¿Mmm?

—Yo habría estado complacido de acompañarte hasta el campus. Sólo quiero que sepas que sin importar cómo han ido las cosas, estoy orgulloso de ser tu hermano.

A pesar de las palabras alentadoras de su hermano, en ese momento, Sam las molestias como un golpe en el estómago. Lo único bueno que había logrado en su vida lo había arruinado con un vial y una jeringa, con mentiras y manipulaciones.

 _Obtienes lo que mereces._ Pensó, viéndose sumido nuevamente en su espiral de miseria emocional.

Una semana había pasado desde el corazón abierto que habían tenido. Dean tenía la cuenta clara en su cabeza, era una semana de ver a su hermano levantarse y caer en su intento de darle una oportunidad a la vida.

A veces hablaban, otras veces Sam se encerraba en su cabeza. Pareciera que entre más esfuerzos que hiciera su hermano para resistir, terminaba siendo lo contrario, día a día se marchitaba más.

No puedes seguir así, Sam —la voz de Dean rompió el silencio que se había formado después del abrupto despertar de Sam. Otra pesadilla había atacado.

-¿Like so? —Preguntó con cansancio.

—Comiendo casi nada y sin dormir —Dean se envió en el borde de su cama para tener una mejor vista del estado acabado de su hermano. Era como la etapa final de un desahuciado.

—Yo me alimento, y también duermo —respondió con la voz ronca del agotamiento—. No es para tanto.

—Lo es cuando te desvaneces lentamente y no me dejas hacer algo para ayudarte.

No creo que puedas ayudarme —Sam murmuró.

—Quizás si me cuentas de que van esos sueños que podría ayudarte —Dean no era tonto, sabía que era parte del problema del estado de Sam eran las constantes pesadillas. Después de cada abrupto despertar Sam se volvía más reservado, asustadizo y propenso a ataques de pánico.

No —La respuesta fue inmediata. Discutir la procedencia de sus sueños no era algo que ansiara dialogar con su hermano.

-Sam.

—Dije que no.

—¡Maldita mar, Sam! Me abres una puerta, pero en cuanto intento cruzarla me pones un obstáculo obstaculizado, levantándose de su cama para sentarse en la de su hermano—. Dime que te ocurre, por favor. Déjame ayudarte —suplicó con el corazón en la mano.

—Hay cosas que es mejor nunca saber, Dean. Puede no gustarte lo que sepas —Seguramente Dean repudiaría su toque al sable lo sucio y usado que estaba su hermano menor. Quizás al ya no ser querido al fin podría descansar, podría darle la espalda a todo ese sufrimiento que albergaba en su pecho e irse a ese sueño eterno.

—Lo dudo, soy tu hermano mayor —Sam tuvo el impulso cruel de reir ante las palabras de su hermano, Dean pensaba que la sangre podría resolverlo todo. Para su hermano la familia era como una bandita mágica.

No quiero contaminarte, no quiero verte sufrir. Ahora soy yo el que te suplica, por favor no me hagas decírtelo.

—Podría soportar el infierno por ti, Sammy. Sólo dilo, que yo lo solucionare —Dean contuvo el aliento, casi podía visualizar a su hermano frente a un acantilado, indeciso de si daba el paso mortal o tomaba su mano.

No podrías, ya no —comentó con nostalgia ante el mote que una vez amó. Sam sabía con total certeza que si su situación no sería tan irreversible, su hermano tenía que resolver todo, pero ya era tarde para eso. Ahora él era solo un testimonio que podría servir para que otras personas no terminen en sus zapatos.

No hay nada que yo no pueda solucionar —La confianza en la voz de Dean era tan arrogante que Sam se vio en la labor de enseñanza que no siempre se puede arreglar lo que ya está roto.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar Lamento no poder publicar tan a menudo. Pero no se preocupen que esta historia no quedará tirada. Amor a todos.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Dean tragó con dificultad sin atreverse a mirar a su hermano. Sus manos se apretaron con fuerza sobre sus muslos, sintiendo el dolor como un cable a tierra. De pronto su respiración se hizo más dificultosa, incitándole a salir de ese cuarto y buscar un lugar abierto. Dean se levantó y salió casi corriendo, ignorando el mensaje equivocado que estaba enviando a su hermano.

 _No, no, no, por favor_. Dean deseaba y suplicaba que fuese una broma cruel de su hermano. En ese momento agradecería que el chico hubiese estado drogado y todo eso fuese parte del viaje. Pero muy en el fondo él sabía que había algo mal con su hermano, lo había notado en el primer momento en que puso un pie en el departamento de Sam después del intento de suicidio.

Ahora, entendía la obsesión de su hermano por bañarse más de cinco o seis veces al día. Lo arisco y temeroso que se había convertido, las pesadillas y los ataques de pánico. Él pensó que todo ese comportamiento se debía al abandono de las drogas, pero cuando el tiempo siguió su curso y el comportamiento de su hermano empeoraba supo que había algo más.

"… _cuando desperté estaba en una cama… yo estaba desnudo y… Dean, yo… no podía moverme"_ Dean siente que no puede parar, la voz temblorosa de su hermano, llena de dolor y vergüenza aún resuena en su cabeza. Ante él, parpadea la imagen de la vulnerabilidad de su hermano. Dean siente que no puede más y se detiene de su andar errático por el cementerio de autos.

Se detiene a la sombra de una pila de autos y se deja caer con pesadez sobre el suelo polvoriento, sintiendo como las lágrimas bajan en grandes surcos por sus mejillas. Llora con la espalda pegada a un auto oxidado. Llora hasta que siente que se queda sin aire, hasta que el cálido sol mañanero se torna abrasador.

Alguien había tocado a su hermanito, algún idiota había drogado a su chico y le había hecho lo peor. Dean tenía una regla básica en su oficio de cazador y esa era no matar humanos, pero bueno, dicen que las reglas fueron hechas para romperse ¿no?

Además, cuando él se entere de quién fue el hijo de puta que lastimó a su hermano romperá mucho más que las reglas. Romperá, quemara y cortara hasta que ese hombre sea solamente una masa de carne suplicando porque le ponga fin a su patética vida.

Dean decidió permanecer un rato más entre el laberinto de autos, o por lo menos hasta que logre calmarse y sacar toda su mierda lejos de su hermano. En ese preciso momento Sam necesitaba que él sea fuerte por ambos, no necesita lidiar con su drama.

 _Lo siento, Sammy. Parece que nunca estoy para ti en los momentos que realmente necesitas de un hermano mayor._

Sam trató de fingir que la rápida escapada de su hermano, justo después de contarle su tragedia no le quemaba en el alma.

Desde que Barry lo había violado sólo hubo una cosa que lo asustó más que tener que ver la cara de su transgresor nuevamente, y esa fue que cuando su hermano supiese lo débil que fue al permitir que algo así le sucediera ya no lo querría más.

Era obvio que su hermano había sentido tanto asco que había que tenido que poner distancia entre ellos, seguramente lamentándose de tener un hermano tan débil. Porque después de todo, eso nunca le hubiese sucedido a Dean.

Cuando Bobby subió a decirles que movieran sus culos perezosos y que bajaran a almorzar se preocupó al no encontrar por ningún lado al mayor de los Winchester, y de paso por ver a Sam hecho un mar de lágrimas. ¿Acaso esos idiotas habían estado peleando otra vez?

El nudo se engruesaba en la garganta del chatarrero al ver al menor de los hermanos en tal agonía, era como si el mundo de Sam se hubiese derrumbado de forma definitiva y no hubiese vuelta atrás.

Más de una vez intentó sacarle palabra al menor, pero este ignoró su presencia y se acurrucó de costado mientras lloraba en silencio. Sam apenas tenía diecinueve años, dentro de dos meses cumpliría sus veinte. Era tan malditamente joven y había sufrido tanto; y Bobby mentiría si dijese que ya no conocería más dolor.

Dando media vuelta el chatarrero salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia su taller, tenía trabajo por hacer. Aunque estaría atento para darle una que otra vuelta al chico en caso de que Dean no regresara pronto. Sam estaba muy frágil y era en momentos como esos que cualquier acción serviría para acallar el dolor.

Dean pasó horas sentado en la misma posición a la sombra de la pila de autos, y hubiese seguido así si no hubiera sido por la atronadora voz del chatarrero que lo andaba buscando entre el cementerio de autos.

Ahora comprendía a Sam cuando este se encerraba su cabeza, tratando de alejarse de todo lo malo en su vida. Dean se sentía devastado al ser un simple oyente de lo sucedido a su hermano, ahora, no puede ni siquiera asimilar el dolor que tiene que estar sintiendo Sam, quien vivió ese infierno en carne y hueso, y dicho infierno vuelve cada noche a modo de pesadilla para seguirlo hasta la locura, o la muerte.

—¡Maldita sea, muchacho! ¿Acaso es mucho pedir que respondas cuando te llamo? —Bobby cambió su semblante al ver el estado deprimente del chico, era casi como ver un reflejo de Sam—. ¿Qué fue lo que paso ahora entre ustedes dos?

Dean suspiró pasándose la mano por la cara, ya no tenía lágrimas en su rostro, pero podía sentirlo arenoso de su estadía en el suelo.

Por un efímero momento la idea de cortarle _todo_ a Bobby cruzó por su mente, pero rápidamente lo descartó. Sam había confiado en él y seguramente no había sido para que él se lo contárselo a Bobby.

—Ya sabes, lo de siempre. Traté de ahondar en temas para los que Sam aún no está del todo listo —Después de todo Sam no era el único que podía mentir con facilidad en la familia, aunque se sentía mal al ocultarle cosas a Bobby, quien siempre estaba allí para ellos.

—Debieron de ser temas muy dolorosos —comentó mordiendo el anzuelo a propósito. Él no se preocuparía por saber el porqué del problema, sólo por cómo resolverlo.

—¿Cómo esta Sammy? —preguntó, sintiéndose como un cobarde al salir corriendo y dejar a su hermano con todo el peso del problema. No había sido digno de decirle ni una palabra, sólo había corrido sin mirar atrás.

—A eso venia, el chico no ha querido comer, ni hablar. ¡Bolas! Creo que ni se ha movido en las últimas horas —Bobby le tendió una mano al mayor de los hermanos, escuchando como este se quejaba al mover sus articulaciones—. ¿Estás bien?

—Claro que sí, Bobby —dijo dando un paso lejos del viejo cazador, siendo retenido por una mano en su brazo.

—Habló en serio, chico ¿cómo estás? —Bobby habló con tal seriedad que le dio entender a Dean que no aceptaría una mentira o excusa por respuesta.

—No tan jodido como Sammy —Dean levantó su mano para detener cualquier interrupción de Bobby—. Hablo en serio, Bobby. Todo esto con Sam me está jodiendo, pero no tanto como a él. Sólo me alejé para no agobiarlo con mis emociones, ya él tiene suficiente con las propias.

—Te entiendo, Dean. Lo hago, pero ¿lo hace Sam? —Bobby le lanzó una mirada escrutadora.

—¿A qué te refiere? —Dean detuvo su andar cuando tuvo la casa a la vista, se dio la vuelta y miró sin comprender a que se refería el viejo cazador.

—Me refiero a que, ¿estás seguro que él entiende que tú huyes de tus emociones y no de él?

—Claro que… —el _sí_ quedó atrapado en su garganta. Algo se rompió dentro de él al saberse lo idiota que había sido al suponer que su hermano en dicho estado tan frágil supondría el porqué de sus acciones. Dean nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, el de eso siempre había sido Sam y por eso fue que pensó que no necesitaría de explicaciones ya que Sam siempre entendía.

—Sólo ve y trata de que por lo menos beba un poco de agua —Bobby le palmeó la espalda con gentileza, sabiendo que en ese preciso momento Dean debía de estarse mutilando por dentro—. Estaré en el taller por si me necesitan. Lo digo en serio, si me necesitas para hablar, o para estar allí solamente, ya sabes dónde estaré.

—Gracias, Bobby. No sé cómo nos aguantas, pero gracias —Ciertamente no le alcanzaría la vida para pagarle a Bobby toda la ayuda que les había brindado a él y a Sam desde el primer momento que tuvieron la suerte de conocerlo.

—Es lo que hace la familia, idiota —bufó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bobby se fue a seguir trabajando en el taller, mientras que Dean se introdujo dentro de la casa. En vez de dirigirse directo a la habitación que compartía con su hermano, se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Dean no era un muy buen cocinero, pero sus improvisaciones salían bien la mayor parte del tiempo. Además, no había mucha ciencia en preparar Mac con queso. Uno de los platillos favoritos de Sam. Cuando la cena estuvo lista, apagó la estufa y se dirigió al piso de arriba.

El cuarto seguía tan oscuro como lo había estado el día anterior, la ventana seguía cubierta y la lámpara apagada. La delgada silueta de su hermano se encontraba acostada de medio lado en la cama. Seguramente en la misma posición que Bobby comentaba.

Antes de adentrarse en la habitación, Dean procuró pisar de forma ruidosa y encender la luz, no queriendo asustar a su hermano.

—Hey, Sam. Acabo de preparar la cena ¿quieres bajar? —Dean miró la espalda de su hermano, su respiración era tan superficial que casi podría decir que Sam estaba dormido, pero Dean sabía que no era así—. Hice tus favoritos.

Dean guardó silencio, esperando alguna respuesta de Sam. Cuando no obtuvo ni un mínimo cambio de respiración caminó con cuidado y se sentó en su cama, dispuesto a bajar a cenar con su hermano al lado.

—Sabes, recuerdo cuando tenías unos once años y te propusiste a cuidarme porque era mi cumpleaños, así que decidiste que ese día ninguno de los dos iría a la escuela. Te empeñaste en prepárame el desayuno —Dean sonrió ante el recuerdo—. Me tuviste esperando por dos horas para al fin aparecer con café sin filtrar y un emparedado de pan quemado, queso, chocolate, mortadela, tomate y mayonesa.

Sam no había movido ni un dedo, pero eso no desalentó a Dean de dar un paseo por uno de sus tantos recuerdos queridos junto a su hermano.

—Me miraste con esos grandes ojos, esperando a que probara esa aberración y te dijera que me había parecido —Dean se levantó de su cama y se sentó al lado de Sam, sintiendo como una pequeña victoria cuando su hermano no se tensó ni se estremeció—. Te dije que era lo mejor que había probado en mi vida y eso te hizo tan feliz que por una semana me preparaste el mismo desayuno. Pero lo que nunca te dije es que toda esa semana me la pase más en el sanitario que en cualquier otro lado.

Una leve risa rompió el silencio y Dean casi lloró de felicidad, pero en cambio decidió no darle importancia. El siguió hablando de esa horrible, pero tierna semana. Al cabo de unas cuantas oraciones su hermano se le unió en la charla.

—Eres tonto —agregó Sam con voz ronca de su largo silencio.

—Si ya, pero soy el tonto de tu hermano mayor. Ese que te quiere mucho y podría soportar cualquier tortura impuesta por la vida sólo para hacerte feliz —dijo a modo de broma, dándole a entender a Sam que no sólo hablaba de ese recuerdo ya hace años.

—Eres toda una reina del drama —bufó Sam mientras sentía como su garganta se cerraba y sus ojos se nublaban ante las palabras de Dean. Aclarándose la garganta se giró para quedar sentado, pegando la espalda contra el respaldo de la cama—. Pudiste decirme que sabía horrible y te hubiese hecho algo diferente.

—¿Y arriesgarme a que la segunda opción fuese peor que tu emparedado mutante? —dijo, ganándose una leve risa de su hermano menor.

El silencio volvió a llenar la habitación y por la postura de su hermano, Dean podía decir que estaba esperando lo peor. Sin aguantar más Dean puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sam, tratando de ignorar la punzada en su pecho al ver el encogimiento de Sam ante su toque.

—Lamento haber salido así, sólo necesitaba aire —Dean sentía que se seguía justificando, ya que, la verdad era que no pudo ser lo suficiente valiente como para permanecer en la misma habitación con el hermano que no pudo rescatar cuando más lo había necesitado.

—No te preocupes, yo te comprendo. Tengo muy en claro que ya nada será igual entre nosotros, y no te juzgaría si ya nunca quisieras estar cerca de mí —Sam cerró los párpados para evitar que las lágrimas escaparan.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? Yo jamás querría estar lejos de ti, y nada ha cambiado ni cambiara entre nosotros. Aun sigues siendo mi molesto hermano menor —Dean se movió para quedar de frente a Sam, arriesgándose ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sam se paralizó cuando sintió los brazos de su hermano a su alrededor, abarcando su delgado cuerpo. Sostuvo la respiración unos segundos hasta que se obligó a volver a la normalidad. Dean pasó su mano por toda la espalda de Sam, queriendo quitarle la tensión, el temor, todo el dolor que guardaba su noble corazón.

—Relájate, soy yo. No tienes por qué temer, yo nunca te haría daño —tarareó en el pelo de Sam, mientras reforzaba el abrazo, queriendo llegar a cada rincón árido y oscuro dentro de su hermanito.

Sam tuvo el impulso de retirarse del contacto de su hermano, pero las palabras de Dean le hicieron ver que ese seguía siendo Dean, su hermano mayor quien bajaría el sol y la luna sólo para cumplirle un capricho. Él no tenía por qué temer al toque de su hermano. De hecho, él no tendría que temer al toque de alguien, tampoco tendría que temer dormir, ni sentirse sucio a cada momento del día.

Dean sonrió contra la cabellera castaña al sentir como el afecto era bien recibido y aun mejor, era devuelto.

El abrazo duró unos escasos segundos, pero para Sam se sintieron como las horas y días que había perdido a causa de sus malas decisiones.

—Cuando salí corriendo fue por mí —agregó Dean después de unos minutos de silencio, no queriendo ser perdonado tan fácilmente.

—No te comprendo —Sam se alegró de no haber llorado esta vez. Estaba tan cansando de siempre andar de magdalena por la vida.

—Yo tampoco lo comprendía hasta que hable con Bobby y… —no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por Sam.

—Espera ¿le contaste a Bobby? —Sam se sintió temblar ante la idea de estar cada vez más expuesto ante los demás.

—Hable con él, pero no le conté nada de lo que estás pensando. Te lo juro, jamás traicionaría tu confianza —Dean trató de calmar a Sam, quien parecía prospero a un ataque de pánico—. Esto es entre tú y yo. Recuerdas, nosotros contra el mundo.

—Lo siento por dudar de ti —Sam le dio una sonrisa tambaleante, casi fracasando en el intento—. Disculpa la interrupción, puedes continuar con tu charla de chicas.

—Muy chistosito, rapunzel —bufó con diversión—. Como seguía, no estaba huyendo de ti, sino de mí. No quería explotar cerca de ti, ni mucho menos agobiarte con mis sentimientos. Sam, realmente lamento si…

—Te entiendo, en serio que lo hago. Cuando te levantaste esta mañana nunca imaginaste que te tirarían un golpe como ese. Yo tampoco lo esperaba —rio sin humor.

Dean sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y en cierto punto estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por Sam. Él había querido y ansiado desesperadamente la verdad, pero luego fue tan cobarde que cuando la tuvo no pudo ser lo suficiente valiente para quedarse, como tampoco lo hizo cuando pudo haber evitado que su hermano fuese dañado de esa manera.

—Nunca debí irme de tu lado. Si tan sólo yo hubiese… —Dean se detuvo al escuchar la suave, pero firme voz de su hermano.

—Cuando te fuiste pude sobrevivir por mi cuenta, y de hecho funcionó por un tiempo. Tenía un trabajo nocturno en un restaurante, asistía a clases y podía mantener comida en la nevera, pero todo se fue al caño cuando no pude aguantar y decidí ir a comprar más droga —Sam inhaló con dificultad, sin atreverse a mirar a Dean a la cara. Si lo miraba no podría continuar—. Wallas me vendió al sujeto — Sam se rio de lo cobarde que fue en ese momento al no atreverse a mencionar el nombre del tipo que había llegado a poner el último clavo en su ataúd.

—Sammy, quiero nombres, direcciones, todo —Dean exigió.

—Ya no importa —comentó con cansancio.

—¡Claro que importa! —Dean gritó casi histérico. Claro que importaba, ¿qué carajos tenía su hermano en la cabeza?

—No, Dean. Ya no importa y no solucionara nada así que déjalo tal cual —Más allá del dolor que sintió por contarle un poco más a Dean sobre aquel día, sintió la ira creciendo ante cada protesta de su hermano.

—Disculpa, pero ¿tú me dices a mí que lo deje así? —Dean se levantó y deambuló por la habitación. Por su mente cruzó la absurda idea de la cena enfriándose. Rápidamente despejó su cabeza de tonterías. —Además, ¿por qué no me llamaste cuando sucedió?

—¿En serio me preguntas eso? —una risa hueca y sin humor escapó de su boca—. Apenas sabía cómo asimilar lo que me había ocurrido y me preguntas porque no corrí a contártelo.

—Pude estar allí para ti —Dean volvió a sentarse, sólo que esta vez fue al pie de la cama.

—¿Y de que hubiera servido? Nada hubiera cambiado, como nada ha cambiado ahora que lo sabes —En momentos como ese Sam deseaba nunca haber abierto la boca. Parece ser que había olvidado lo implacable que era su hermano cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja.

—Sam, yo pude...

—¡No, Dean! Tu no siempre puedes ser mi salvador —gritó al borde de la histeria—. No siempre tienes que andar limpiando mis desastres.

—Sam, no fue tu culpa —Dean sentía que en cualquier momento se arrancaría cabello por cabello.

—Claro que lo fue. No quise escucharte y pensé que podía controlar mi adicción, creí que yo podría parar cuando quisiera. Decidí ignorarte porque al aceptar tu ayuda estaría admitiendo que no tenía control de nada y que estaba a la deriva y eso me asustaba mucho —Había sido orgulloso y presuntuoso, creyendo tener el mundo en la palma de su mano. Había subido tan alto que jamás llegó a imaginar que podría resbalar con sus propios errores.

Dean no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿cómo es que alguien tan inteligente como su hermano se achacaba la culpa de ser abusado sexualmente?

—Dios, Sammy, no. Eso no fue tu culpa —Dean miró a los ojos de Sam y al ver la duda llenando su mirada supo que sería un largo camino por cambiar el pensamiento de culpabilidad de la cabeza de su chico.

Sam se aclaró la garganta mientras se levantaba de la cama y pasaba al lado a su hermano. Dejando claro que el tema ya no se tocaría más.

—Si no nos apresuramos a la cocina, Bobby vendrá y nos hará bajar a punta de escopeta —Sam balbuceó caminando rápido hacia la salida.

—Sam deja de hacer eso —Dean detuvo el andar de su hermano, tomándolo por el brazo para girarlo.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Eso, cambiar de tema y... — _Huir_ , pensó Dean. Pero decidió silenciar esa última palabra al saber que sólo empeoraría la situación—. Tienes razón, vamos a comer.

Ambos hermanos fingieron que no había una conversación en pausa. Sam estaba hablando, poco, pero para Dean eso ya era suficiente avance. Pasitos de bebé.

—Maldición, pensé que nunca dejarían de trenzarse el cabello —Bobby gruñó malhumorado, siempre se ponía así cuando tenía hambre, pero muy en el fondo era fachada, queriendo fingir que era una noche normal con molestias insignificantes como la cena tibia.

Todos fingiendo, lo que mejor sabían hacer.

Sam podía decir que su hermano no estaba durmiendo. Desde su cama se escuchaba la tensa respiración de Dean.

Dean trató de no gritar de frustración, ya eran las dos de la madrugada y aún no había logrado conciliar ni cinco minutos de sueño.

De reojo le dio una mirada a la cama Sam. Ante cualquier simple espectador Sam estaba profundamente dormido, pero él sabía que no era así. Al igual que Sam se encontraba atrapado en el dolor de sus pensamientos.

 _Diablos, Sammy ¿cómo le haces?_ Pensó al caer en la dura realidad de que él estaba sufriendo por conocer la verdad hace unas horas, pero en cambio, Sam había tenido que vivir con eso hace ya meses.

Una fuerte exhalación lo sacó de sus pensamientos, seguido por la voz baja de Sam.

—¿Quieres dejar de pensar tan alto? No me dejas dormir.

—Ni siquiera estabas durmiendo —Dean se giró, escuchando como unas cuantas tablas de la cama rechinaban en el proceso.

—Podría intentarlo si tan sólo pararas —argumentó Sam.

—No puedo, y no quiero parar —Su prioridad en la vida siempre había sido proteger a Sam, y cuando no podía cumplir con dicha prioridad se encargaba de rastrear y hacer pagar a los que lo lastimasen. Necesitaba rostros que golpear.

—Si bueno, no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere —espetó Sam con enojo. A veces los actos de heroísmo de su hermano lo sacaban de quicio, más cuando la cruzada ya era inútil—. Buenas noches, Dean.

—Sammy… —Dean titubeó ante el arrebato de humor de Sam. Quizás la falta de sueño, más la latente depresión le estaban pasando factura a su hermano.

—¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así? —Sam había tratado de fingir que no le molestaba ser llamado así, pero lo cierto es que cada vez que el mote era pronunciado sólo podía escuchar la voz de Barry.

—No, no quiero. Te he llamado así toda la vida y te seguiré llamando así, Sammy —Dean comentó, alzando la voz para hacer énfasis en la última palabra.

—¡Jódete! —gritó, levantándose apresuradamente de la cama. Sam tomó lo que estaba más cerca y lo aventó contra la pared, siendo la desafortunada lámpara de noche.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué diablos te sucede, Sam? —también se levantó de la cama y caminó a oscuras hasta la procedencia de la voz de su hermano.

De pronto el temor de su hermano siendo volátil y con trozos de vidrio en su camino hicieron que su mente creará el escenario de Sam desangrándose en el piso, casi podía ver los parpadeos del departamento en Palo Alto.

—Todo, Dean. Me pasa de todo y tú sólo quieres exprimir la herida para saciar tu curiosidad y saber si aún puedes obtener el papel del héroe —Sam respiraba agitado, podía sentir como las palabras fluían libres por su boca, al igual que sus lágrimas.

Dean miró a su hermano, o donde sabía que estaba por su voz. La respiración de Sam era rápida y llena de dolor, y Dean sólo podía pensar en lo descabellado que se había tornado todo. Todo el caos nacido de su sobreprotección.

No, el caos había explotado con una palabra, una sola palabra, pero ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué odias tanto el apodo que yo te di? —Dean pudo sentir como la respiración de Sam se enganchaba.

Después de su arrebato, Sam sintió que se quedaba sin fuerzas. Además, en la oscuridad evitaría ver el rostro compungido de dolor de Dean ante la respuesta.

—Fue contaminado —Sam susurró casi deseando no haber sido escuchado.

Dean alzó una ceja en confusión mientras trataba de entender. Los segundos fueron contados por Sam y al decir cinco su hermano captó la declaración.

—Lo siento, yo... —Dean sintió que en ese momento podría vomitar al imaginar dicha escena, pero si tanto era su acto de heroísmo como decía Sam, entonces él tendría que actuar como uno y no derrumbarse ante las respuestas que tanto pedía—. Sé que...

Ambos hermanos casi saltaron de su piel cuando las luces se encendieron, dando paso a un muy malhumorado Bobby Singer.

—Les molestaría aclararme ¿por qué eligieron las malditas tres de la madrugada para gritarse el uno al otro? —gruñó con cara de fastidio. Las noches de sueño habían sido contadas en las últimas semanas, y aunque Bobby supiera que esos chicos necesitaban su espacio y charlas a corazón abierto, ya estaba hasta la coronilla.

Bobby vio como ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio, teniendo la decencia de lucir avergonzados por tanto griterío a deshoras.

—Lo siento —dijeron ambos hermanos al unísono. La carga de la preocupación, el dolor y los asuntos pendientes se desprendieron de sus cuerpos aunque fuese por un momento, emergiendo una tenue sonrisa de complicidad en el rostro de los jóvenes Winchester.

—Ya estoy viejo para estos trotes. No sé ustedes, pero creo que unos cuantos tragos y dormiremos como bebes por lo que resta de la noche —Y de esa manera el viejo cazador aceptaba la disculpa y zanjaba cualquier posible momento lacrimógeno que esos dos tuviesen entre manos.

—De hecho, ya es de madrugada —comentó con burla Dean.

—Exacto, ya es de madrugada y ustedes hablando como viejas cotorras —Bobby los reprendió mientras tomaba la delantera y los deja de pie en medio de la habitación.

—De acuerdo, alguien se pone gruñón si no toma su siesta de belleza —se burló el hermano mayor.

—Lo dices sólo porque Bobby ya no te puede oír —comentó Sam.

—¿Acaso crees que estoy tan loco como para decirlo al alcance de sus oídos de murciélago?

—Contigo nunca se sabe —Sam se encogió de hombros y prosiguió a seguir los pasos del chatarrero, pero fue detenido por el brazo de su hermano—. ¿Que?

—¿No ves que hay vidrios en el suelo? —dijo como si ninguno de ellos supiera que ese desastre había sido el arrebato de las emociones del menor—. Ponte los zapatos.

—Póntelos tú —resopló Sam.

—Hablo en serio, Sam —Dean se tuvo que morder la lengua para frenar el mote de cariño que arañaba por salir de su boca.

—Dean, puedo esquivar los vidrios. ¡Maldición! —se quejó ante la mirada suplicante y obstinada de su hermano, quien auguraba no dejarlo en paz hasta cumplirle ese capricho—. Listo. Ahora tú.

—No los necesito —Dean levantó su mano para detener la explosión del volcán Samuel—. Los hermanos menores obedecen a sus apuestos hermanos mayores.

—Eres un idiota —intentó hacerse el ofendido, pero su labio curvado lo delató.

—Uno muy apuesto. Anda, ya bajo —dijo Dean, ignorando la mirada curiosa del castaño.

Cuando los pasos resonaron en los escalones, Dean se apresuró a limpiar los escombros de la lámpara. El miedo de perder a Sam aún estaba latente en cada segundo del día. Quizás no sólo Sam necesitase terapia, pero al fin y al cabo los Winchester nunca han sabido cómo ser conversadores.

Cuando ya no hubo rastro alguno de trozos de cristal, Dean se permitió bajar a beber ese necesitado trago, pero justo cuando estaba por doblar a la cocina el timbre sonó. Lanzando un suspiro de frustración, desvió su destino y fue con arma en mano a atender la puerta.

—¿Papá? —Dean parpadeó sorprendido.

—Hijo —sonrió John—. Cuanto tiempo.

Dean se pateó mentalmente cuando sintió una pequeña alegría al ver a su padre de nuevo, pero con la rapidez de un pestañeo la imagen idolatrada de su padre se volvió turbia y monstruosa, tal y como siempre fue realmente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —su postura cambió, Dean tensó su cuerpo y se preparó como si estuviera a punto de enfrentar a algún ser sobrenatural.

—Me dijiste que viniera. Bueno, aquí estoy —John frunció el ceño, su hijo nunca le hablaba así. Algo había cambiado en Dean, y seguramente ese _algo_ tenia nombre y apellido.

—Eso fue hace dos semanas —levantó la voz enfadado. Hace dos semanas Dean hubiese estado encantado de tener a su padre a su lado, pero ahora, cuando el telón había caído sólo deseaba alejarlo definitivamente de su hermano menor.

—Estaba cazando, pero ahora estoy aquí. No veo cual es el proble... —John se detuvo a media palabra cuando al hacer un rápido recorrido del interior de la casa vio a Sam.

Dean se sobresaltó cuando John lo empujó y se abrió camino dentro de la casa. Al voltear pudo ver cuál era el arrebato del hombre que una llamó padre y amó. Sam estaba al pie de la escalera, luciendo tan frágil y joven que impulsó a Dean a adelantársele a John y ponerse como barrera de protección para su hermano menor.

—No te atrevas a acercarte a él —gruñó en advertencia Dean.

—¿Qué sucede, Dean? —John miró por encima del hombro de su hijo mayor y le sonrió con hipocresía a Sam—. Tanto tiempo, Sammy.

—No le llames así —dijo Dean. Sam por su parte se sintió agradecido ante la protesta de Dean, aunque no tenía muy claro si era porque sólo él era el único con derecho de llamarle así, o porque sabía el daño que traía ese mote para él.

—¿Con qué cucarachas le has llenado la cabeza esta vez? —John gruñó a modo de pregunta, mirando a Sam—. Contéstame cuando te hablo, muchacho.

—No le he dicho nada que no sea la verdad —Sus propias palabras picaban en su boca. La verdad, eso era lo que le había estado evitando a su hermano por meses hasta que al final la bomba le había explotado en la cara.

—Apuesto que sólo la versión embustera de tu verdad —John dio un paso hacia Sam, pero se vio bloqueado por Dean.

—Te dije que no te acerques a él —dijo Dean, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Bobby se quedaba a cierta distancia, luciendo listo para sacar a John a patadas de su casa.

—¿Por qué diablos ahora soy el malo de la historia? —John miró a Sam con desprecio. Seguramente la mosquita muerta de su hijo ya había tenido tiempo de sobra para poner a Dean en su contra.

—¿No es lo que siempre has sido? —comentó el mayor de los hermanos.

—Nunca he hecho algo para dañarte y te consta, Dean —dijo John con enojo ante la acusación de su chico.

—Cierto, pero con Sam siempre ha sido distinto —Dean dio un paso en dirección al hombre que una vez admiró—. Dijiste que Sam nos había abandono, pero tú fuiste quien lo echó de nuestra vida. Y todavía tuviste la osadía de culparlo y pensar que no me daría cuenta.

—¡Por Dios, Dean! —John bufó ante el escándalo que se estaba armando por un ser tan insignificante como Sam.

—No, no lo niegues. Lo sé todo y ya no caeré en tus engaños —dijo Dean.

—Parece que al fin lograste tu cometido, Samuel —John siseó, lo único bueno de todo eso era que ya no tenía que fingir amar, o preocuparse por Sam.

Antes de que Dean pudiese saltar en defensa de su hermano, Sam le ganó las palabras.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado —Sam comentó con indiferencia, ya acostumbrado a los arrebatos de ira e hipocresía de John.

—Claro, para que preocuparte si ya los tienes a todos comiendo de tu mano. Siempre fuimos muy poco para ti —John se burló de Sam, gozando previamente lo que estaba por decir—. ¿Acaso ya les contrastes de tu pequeño problemita de drogas?

Sam abrió grande los ojos, podía sentir como su piel se calentaba de la humillación. John miró la cara de sorpresa de su hijo menor, feliz de haberlo puesto en su lugar.

—¿Lo sabías? —Dean gritó, rompiendo el silencio que había llenado la habitación—. ¿Hace cuánto lo sabías?

—Lo suficiente como para saber que ya era una causa perdida y que era mejor que lo vieras con tus propios ojos —comentó John con tal calma que cualquiera pensaría que hablaba del clima.

—¿Qué mierda te sucede? Pudiste decirme y así se hubiesen evitado muchas cosas, si tan sólo tu hubieses dejado de ser un idiota, Sam no habría... —Dean no pudo terminar la oración porque fue frenado por su hermano.

—Dean —A pesar de su aturdimiento Sam logró espabilar para ponerle un freno a la boca de su hermano. John ya se regocijaba al saber de su adicción, no necesitaba gozar de la violación de su hijo menor—. Recuerda lo que te dije, ya no importa y no solucionara nada.

—Claro que ya no solucionara nada, tú ya estas dañado, chico —John no desaprovechó ni un minuto para burlarse del menor—. Sabes, de nada te sirve hacerte la victima cuando tú sabes que toda la mierda que es tu vida es gracias a tus grandes acciones de superioridad. Tienes merecido todo lo que… —John trastabilló ante el potente golpe que recibió en la mandíbula, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que había sido golpeado por su chico de oro.

—¡Cierra la boca, maldito hijo de perra! —Dean no lo pensó al lanzar su mejor golpe a John. Con gran dolor Dean recordaba haber dicho las mismas palabras a su hermano.

—Es hora de que te vayas y no vuelvas, John —Bobby se movió hacia Dean y le quito el arma de las manos, apuntando a John.

—En serio crees que vas a asustarme con… —John gritó en agonía al sentir como la bala perforaba la carne de su pierna—. ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

Sam estaba tan absorto en el miedo de saber qué más conocía John sobre él, que se había aislado de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El menor de los Winchester pegó un brinco al escuchar un disparo. Tal parecía que Bobby había llegado a su límite.

—Como dije, ya es hora que te largues de mi casa y dejes en paz a los chicos —profirió Bobby.

—Que patético —se rio a pesar del dolor que irradiaba su pierna—. Jugando al papá con los hijos de otro.

—Pues déjame decirte que jugando a la casita supe ser mejor padre que tú, maldito idiota —dijo el chatarrero con orgullo—. Ahora, sales de aquí cojeando, o arrastrándote —comentó mientras apuntaba a la pierna sana de John.

—Bien —dijo secamente, lanzándole una mirada de desprecio a su hijo menor.

John salió tirando la puerta, minutos después se escuchó el ruido de un auto dejando la propiedad a toda velocidad, seguramente en búsqueda de un motel para coser su lesión y lamer las heridas de su derrota.

Dean podría decir en ese preciso momento que Bobby Singer era su héroe. Con una sonrisa cansada se giró esperando ver la cara aliviada de su hermano al ya no tener que estar cerca de John. Dean se sintió destrozado al ver el abatimiento y resignación en la cara que debería de tener una sonrisa.

—¿Sam? —Dean llamó a su nombre al notar la mirada opaca y desenfocada de Sam.

Sam por su parte ignoró la llamada de Dean y la mirada de preocupación que le lanzaba el chatarrero. Ya no quería palabras de aliento, ni miradas de lastima. Después de ese pequeño suceso sólo deseaba hacerse uno con las sábanas y no saber nada del mundo.

Las pocas horas que separaban la madrugada de la clara mañana pasaron tan rápido que Sam sentía como si le hubieran encendido un foco en las retinas.

Estaba acostado boca arriba en la cama, ignorando el hecho de si su hermano aún seguía en la habitación o no. Mil pensamientos cruzaban por su caótica mente, en su mayoría eran negativos.

Las palabras del hombre que debió de amarlo y cuidarlo le quemaban. Él ya estaba roto, y las cosas rotas siempre terminan en la basura. Todos saben que cuando algo se ha dañado ya es inútil tratar de juntar los pedazos. Quizás Víctor Frankenstein tuvo éxito en unir partes y formar un cuerpo, pero el resultado fue tan lastimero que hasta la propia bestia se dio temor.

Después de todo lo ocurrido, Sam ya no perdía el tiempo en buscar su reflejo en el espejo del baño, era como mirar a un extraño. Y el extraño que le devolvía la mirada lo veía con lástima de la persona en que se convirtió. Definitivamente el ser un adicto, suicida y víctima de violación no estaban en sus planes de vida.

Sam recuerda cuando en su primer día de facultad se sintió solo, pensó que la distancia que lo separaba de su hermano era lo peor que podía sentir en ese momento. Ahora, lo peor es la soledad que lo rodea en la cercanía de las únicas personas que lo han sabido amar, y viceversa.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo discernir una figura de pie junto a su cama. Era su hermano, quien sostenía un vaso de agua en una mano, y en la otra las píldoras que pondrían un arcoíris en sus días grises. Ese día Sam no quería adentrarse a esa fantasía creada por los químicos, él sabía que sin importar la cantidad de antidepresivos que tomase nada cambiaría, y así se lo hizo saber a Dean.

La charla unilateral fue en extremo corta, y cuando Sam hubo dejado en claro su punto de vista de las píldoras, le dio vuelta a la página y se metió nuevamente en la obra trágica que era su vivir.

Esa mañana no bajó a desayunar, tampoco le prestó atención a su hermano cuando subió con una bandeja de comida para minutos después bajar con la misma. Sam sabía que estaba fallando en su palabra de hacer un esfuerzo cada día, pero John Winchester había llegado como un huracán y había deshecho cualquier intento de sacar la cabeza del fango.

Sam había dormido tan poco que las náuseas escalaban su garganta. Aunque el menor de los Winchester sentía que la falta de sueño lo estaba matando, tenía su punto ventajoso y ese era el agotamiento mental. Así que, antes de perder el conocimiento Sam se sintió aliviado, sería un viaje libre de sueños dolorosos.

—¿Quién pateó a tu cachorro? —comentó Bobby al entrar en la cocina con un trapo lleno de grasa. Ciertamente el mayor de los hermanos tenía un aspecto lastimero—. Déjame adivinar, las cosas no van bien con el chico.

—Hoy no quiso los antidepresivos, dijo que no le veía sentido tomarlos, que su vida ya estaba jodida y que unas píldoras no solucionarían nada —Dean optó por narrar la versión corta y civilizada de las palabras que le había dicho Sam esa mañana.

—Y apuesto a que esa actitud de rayito de sol optimista se debe a la visita nocturna de John —más que pregunta era la afirmación que ambos cazadores conocían.

—¡Demonios, Bobby! Sam estaba mejorando, tú mismo lo viste. El chico salía de la habitación, comía por lo menos unos bocados al día, se tomaba sus malditos medicamentos —En ese momento de frustración y enfadado, Dean tenía una y mil ocurrencias tardías para mandar a su padre al infierno—. No era miel sobre hojuelas, pero era lo más cercano al antiguo Sammy, y sólo hizo falta que ese maldito estuviese diez minutos en la misma habitación que Sam y derrumbara todo.

—Siempre supe que John era un idiota, pero simplemente no esperé algo así —En un inicio Bobby no pudo juzgar a John por ser mal padre con Sam. El chatarrero supuso que el hombre lo intentaba, pero que su fracaso se debía a la perdida de la mujer que representaba su mundo. No paso mucho tiempo para que Bobby entendiera que nada tenía que ver la muerte de Mary, el hombre siempre fue así.

—¿Y ahora qué hago, Bobby? —Dean casi gimoteó del estrés que sentía acumularse en la base de su cuello—. Ya no sé qué hacer.

—Yo sí, vas a hacer las maletas y se van a ir de aquí —comentó Bobby, sonriendo de lado al ver la cara de perplejidad del hermano mayor—. Antes de que te hagas la película en la cabeza déjame explicar.

Dean asintió en silencio, cediéndole toda la palabra al chatarrero.

—Está claro que Sam no mejorara si sigue encerrado día y noche en esa habitación. Además, ustedes dos tiene muchas lágrimas que derramar y preferiría que no fuesen en mi almohada —dijo Bobby, sentándose frente a Dean—. Sam tiene que dejar de esconderse.

Dean asintió nuevamente ante las palabras de Bobby. Sabía que el viejo cazador siempre acertaba en lo que decía, y esta vez no era la excepción. Sam se estaba escondiendo del mundo en su pequeña habitación, rodeado de su hermano mayor y su padre sustituto.

Ahora lo entendía, aunque Sam no se lo hubiese dicho con palabras. Su hermano estaba asustado del mundo fuera de las paredes de la casa de Bobby, justo como lo había estado al estar enclaustrado en su departamento en Palo Alto. Ese miedo al mundo exterior lo estaba matando, y Dean lo permitía al pensar que así podría mantener a salvo a su hermano menor. Eso tenía que cambiar.

—Tienes razón, Bobby. Es hora de recuperar a mi hermano.

Bobby le habló a Dean sobre una cabaña de seguridad que tenía a tres estados de allí. La vivienda estaba más protegida que el Fort Knox. Además, estaba oculta en medio del bosque, sin posibilidad alguna de recibir visitas indeseables.

Cuando Bobby terminó de darle toda la información sobre la cabaña y sus alrededores, Dean decidió subir a darle un vistazo a Sam. Después de comprobar que el sueño de Sam era completamente natural y sin riesgo ni de pesadillas, abandonó la habitación.

—Oye, Bobby —Dean llamó al chatarrero, quien estaba metido bajo un auto en el taller—. Disculpa que te moleste, pero necesito ir al pueblo por los suministros que necesitaremos.

—Sí, sí, sí, seré la niñera del niño, como en los viejos tiempo —Bobby sonrió con diversión—. No te olvides de pasar por la próxima receta del chico.

—Claro —dijo Dean, deteniendo su andar y voltear hacia Bobby—. Espero que no te importe, pero me tomare mi tiempo.

—Sam es un niño grande, sabré como manejarlo —refunfuñó el chatarrero volviendo a su labor—. Lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión.

Con una sonrisa radiante y una tarjeta falsa, Dean no escatimó en gastos a la hora de ir al supermercado. Las bolsas llenas de suministros descansaban en el asiento trasero del Impala, junto con la medicina de Sam y un regalo de agradecimiento para Bobby.

Dean sabía que si quería ayudar a su hermano no podía andar a ciegas. La buena información siempre era la base de la solución a algún problema. Por eso, sin ser su lugar favorito, Dean Winchester se comprometió a pasar el resto del día en la biblioteca.

Horas después, sentado en el Impala con la cabeza reclinada sobre el volante, Dean maldijo su complejo de héroe, como le había llamado Sam. Él había querido investigar para lograr entender a qué demonios se enfrentaba su hermano. Después de todo, la drogadicción, el abuso sexual y el intento de suicidio no eran un paseo por el parque, y Dean marcó eso en su cerebro cuando encontró más de lo que buscaba.

—¡Maldición!

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
